


One Special Night

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Chance and a stormy winter's night bring two strangers together.  Lost, they find refuge in a small cabin for the night, and find themselves drawn together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a reworking of the movie 'One Special Night' with Julie Andrews and James Garner. Much of the dialogue, and several of the characters - notably the daughters and grandson - are taken from the movie, though much is also changed; new scenes added, etc.
> 
> The muse latched onto the idea of James and Olivia as these two characters, and would not let go until we wrote this fic.
> 
> I have also changed the ages of the characters as follows:
> 
> Olivia - 66 yrs old  
> James - 46 yrs old  
> Vesper - 45 yrs old  
> Laurie - 25 yrs old  
> Jackie - 23 yrs old  
> Michael - 6 yrs old
> 
> Also, I need to give much thanks to Wolfsbride for being my sounding board and cheerleader. She helped me quite a lot even though she's not seen the movie. :)

Olivia stepped out onto the front step, pulling the door closed behind her, and paused to glance around the quiet neighbourhood.

It had snowed again throughout the night, blanketing the ground and houses in a fresh quilt of white, and she could not help smiling at how clean and fresh everything appeared. Her smile grew a touch sad as she remembered how Reginald had always loved fresh snowfalls. 

She took a deep, fortifying breath, filling her lungs with the cold, crisp air, then exhaled slowly as she pushed the melancholy feeling away, then stepped down off the porch, and began her morning walk; turning on her music player as she did.

**~*007*~**

James pulled into his parking spot on the job site, put the SUV into park, then shut the engine off. He glanced around with a slight frown.

More snow had fallen during the night, and everything was covered in several inches of the cold, white annoyance. 

He sighed. He did not need the delays the extra snow would cause.

Hopefully, he thought as he climbed out of the vehicle, there wouldn’t be too many of those. His wife’s birthday dinner was tonight, and their youngest daughter was flying home for the occasion, and he did not want anything to go wrong. After everything they had endured this last year, he felt they deserved a break; even a small one.

He trudged through the snow to the construction office, then unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

**~*007*~**

Olivia smiled down at the sleeping baby before she leaned over, slipped her hands beneath the child, then carefully lifted him from the bassinet, holding him up so she could lay her ear against his chest.

“Listening for a second opinion?”

Olivia lowered the infant, cradling him to her chest, and turned to see William, her co-worker and Reginald’s oldest friend, standing in the doorway of the neonatal unit. She smiled at him, then placed the baby back into the bassinet.

“It’s an old habit.”

“How’s he doing?” William asked as she walked over to him.

“Much better. In fact, I am sending him home today. His parents can start dreaming his future again.”

“That’s good news.”

Olivia nodded her agreement, then glanced up to find William looking at her. “What is that look? You know I hate that look.”

“What look?”

“That, ‘Olivia you must get out more look’.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Olivia sighed. “I know you miss him, too. Thank you for being so dear, but I’m fine,” she said, patting him on the arm before she left the neonatal unit, William following. She paused at the nurses’ station to confer with the head nurse; giving her some last minute instructions regarding the baby, then continued down the hall with William.

“Marina and I are having a small dinner party tonight, and we’d like you to join us,” he told her as they neared the lifts.

Olivia shook her head. “Thank you. I would love to come, but I’ve already made plans. Big plans.”

“Are you sure? You’re not just going to go home and open a can of something?”

“Are you joking? That would require cooking. You know me better than that,” Olivia replied with a chuckle, then laid her hand on his arm, and shook her head again. “I have plans.”

“Olivia…” he began.

“William.” She cut him off, not liking the wheedling tone of his voice. “No, thank you.”

“If you’re sure.”

The lift pinged as it arrived, and the doors opened.

“I am. Please tell Marina I’ll call her later this week,” Olivia told him, as she entered the lift.

“All right.” William nodded as the doors closed.

Olivia closed her eyes with relief.

**~*007*~**

Lifting the handset, James punched in the number he’d come to learn by heart, then held the phone to his ear as it rang.

The call was answered after only a couple rings. _“Good afternoon, Shelby Hospice.”_

“Hello, Sarah?”

_“Yes.”_

“James Bond.”

_“Oh hi.”_

“How’s she doing today?”

_“It seems to be a good day.”_

“Oh good. Good. I’ll be bringing the family over in about an hour, and uh, don’t get her dressed. I’m bringing a brand new dress for her to wear.”

_“Oh she’ll love that.”_

“I hope so,” he replied, then said his goodbyes, and hung up.

He gathered a few of his papers, then left the construction office, locked the door, and made his way to his SUV. 

_~*007*~_

“Something smells good in there.”

“Hello, dad.”

James strolled into the kitchen to find his oldest daughter, Laurie, who was pregnant with her second child, pouring his grandson a cup of cocoa as he sat at the island in the middle of the room colouring a sign for his grandmother.

“Mum’s making grandma’s favourite,” Michael told him without looking up from his colouring.

“I thought you were coming down to the site with me this morning,” James said to Michael, walking over to stand beside him, and laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You know I hate making decisions alone.”

“I slept at my daddy’s last night. He forgot to wake me.”

“Sorry, dad. I forgot to tell Geoff to drop him off,” Laurie responded as she returned the pot to the stove, then turned around to face them. “You can go tomorrow, all right?”

Michael nodded.

“Fine,” James replied, then gently patted the back of Michael’s head. “But how do you expect me to run things without my right hand man?” He leaned down, and tapped the sign with his finger. “Grandma’s going to love this,” he told Michael, then looked over at his daughter. “Where’s your sister? I want to leave as soon as I change.”

Laurie shrugged. “Well, either her plane was delayed, or she decided to stay in Paris and find herself.”

Just then, they heard the sound of the front door opening, then closing.

“There you are.” James smiled as his youngest daughter hurried into the kitchen, bundled up in her winter jacket, and carrying an overnight bag, and met her just inside the doorway.

“I’m here! I made it.”

James’ smile grew as he pulled her into a hug.

“Good,” Laurie remarked, when their father released her sister. “I thought you might flake out on us again.”

“Oh… whoa!” Her sister gently laid her hands on gravid belly. “Look at you!” she said before leaning in for a hug. “And I don’t flake out, I just get busy.”

The sisters hugged a moment longer, then Jacqueline moved over to where Michael was still colouring, and leaned over to give him a kiss on the top of his head. “How’s my favourite nephew?”

“I’m Superman!” Michael told her.

“Good! We need a superhero in the family.”

“Jacqueline,” James called over to her as he left the kitchen, “soon as I change, we’re going to go pick up your mother.”

“Mum should already be here,” Jackie replied, in a slightly-pouty voice.

James stopped. He turned back to look at her.

Jacqueline looked over at him, then at her sister as Laurie turned to look at her as well; the look on her face mirroring that of their father: sadness mixed with exasperation.

“Sorry,” she said.

James sighed, then turned on his heel, and made his way upstairs. He quickly walked through his bedroom, removing his shirt and undershirt as he did, then dropped them into the hamper once he reached his bathroom.

He turned on the taps, then leaned against the sink as he waited for the water to warm. Jackie’s words echoed in his ears.

Yes. Vesper should be home, he thought, agreeing with his daughter.

James closed his eyes.

Bloody disease. 

When he felt the steam rising from the running water against his face, he opened his eyes, then straightened up, and began to wash up.

Sarah said she was having a good day. He clung to that thought. It was her birthday after all. She deserved to have a good day.

**~*007*~**

“Doctor Mansfield! Hello.”

Olivia smiled at the greeting as she entered the Manor. “Good afternoon, Sarah. How’s your daughter?”

“She’s doing great. You were right, she was just teething.”

“Good,” Olivia replied, then held up a large basket and a gift bag.

“What’s this?” Sarah asked.

“Treats for the gang,” Olivia told her, handing the basket to the younger woman

“How sweet.”

They carried the items over to the desk.

“What are we brewing today?”

“Camomile. I had a feeling you would be stopping by,” Sarah responded.

Olivia smiled, and reached out to rub Sarah’s arm. “You are a life saver. I think I will just go upstairs for a while first,” she said as she crossed the room, heading for the large staircase.

“Sure. Take your time.”

“Is Mrs. Rogers up?” Olivia called back over her shoulder as she unbuttoned her coat.

“I think so.”

“Good.”

“Say, why don’t you stay for dinner? We’re having a curry later.”

“Aw thanks. I have a party to get to later,” Olivia answered, then disappeared up the stairs.

Sarah turned, and began to rifle through the basket to see what goodies Doctor Mansfield had brought them.

“Why does she still come?” the other younger nurse asked.

“She grew pretty close to a few of the patients. She usually brings them books and stuff, then she sits in her husband’s old room. I think it makes her feel better.”

The other young nurse nodded, then sat in her chair just as the front door to the hospice opened, and James Bond walked in with his family, holding a bouquet of flowers, as well as the hand of his young grandson. “Let’s go see, Grandma.”

Sarah hurried over to him. “Mr. Bond, I tried ringing you; hoping to catch you before you left.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Mrs. Bond, we were getting her ready to go, but she became very agitated.”

“What is it? Her heart? Did you ring the doctor?” James asked, cutting her off.

“The doctor came a little while ago, and gave her something to calm her down; she’s fine, but she’s still a little…”

“I want to see Grandma!” Michael’s voice rang out, drowning out Sarah.

Laurie grasped his shoulders. “You know what, we’ll leave the sign, and Grandma --”

“We’re going up,” James said, as he reached down to take hold of Michael’s hand again, then turned, and began walking toward the staircase.

Laurie gave Sarah an apologetic look, and then she and Jacqueline followed after their father.

**~*007*~**

They entered Vesper’s room to find her in her dressing gown, standing by the large window, staring outside, her fingers drumming absently on the window sill.

James ushered Michael forward when the young boy paused with a softly uttered, “Go show Grandma the sign you made for her.” He looked up, and over to his wife. “Vesper, we’re here.”

Michael unrolled the sign as he crossed the room toward his grandmother. “Grandma, look what I made you,” he said, proudly holding up the sign with ‘Happy Birthday Grandma’ in big letters written across it. “Mum helped me with the words, but I did the rest.”

“He did a good job, don’t you think, Vesper?” James prompted her.

Vesper glanced down absently, then looked back out the window without commenting.

James watched the smile fall from Michael’s face, and his heart went out to the boy. Dropping his jacket onto the chair next to him, and still holding the flowers he’d brought for her, James laid his hand against his wife’s back, and began to gently guide her away from the window. “Come on, let’s put Grandma back to bed.”

“It’s snowing,” Vesper said. “I asked to be allowed to go outside and play in it, but Sister Maria said no; told me I’d been a bad girl.”

“She was mistaken, sweetheart, you’ve been very good,” James replied, as he led her to the bed, then helped her sit on the edge. “Look, Michael’s here with Laurie, and Jacqueline came home. We’re here to take you home for your birthday party.”

Jackie stepped closer to the bed. “Hi, mummy. I’ve missed you,” she said, then reached up to tug on the end of her hair. “I cut my hair again. I know you like it long but…” Her voice trailed off as she glanced over at her sister, uncertain of how to continue when Vesper seemed to be just as uninterested with her daughter as she had been with Michael.

“I made your favourite for dinner, mum. Roast chicken,” Laurie spoke up. “I made your stuffing, too, but it did not come out as good as yours.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” James said, as he drew close once again, the new dress he’d bought for her in his hands. “Here we are, sweetheart, I brought you a new dress. We’ll get you changed, and then bring you home for dinner.” He held up the dress. “Look, it’s your favourite colour.”

Vesper screamed, and recoiled from James. “Aagh! Get away from me!”

Frightened, Michael turned in his mother’s arms, and buried his face against her swollen belly as Vesper shrieked in fear.

“It’s all right, it’s all right, Vesper. It’s just me. It’s James.”

Vesper continued to cry out as James tried to calm her.

“Vesper… Jackie,” James glanced at his youngest daughter, then stepped back when she moved in front of him.

“What’s wrong, mum, it’s just daddy,” Jackie told her, as she sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped her arms around her mother. 

“He’s trying to kill me!” Vesper cried, her body shaking violently in Jackie’s embrace. “He’s trying to kill me.”

James stepped close once again, and reached out to touch his wife’s hand as she clutched at their daughter. “It’s okay,” he said quietly, then frowned when she yanked her hand away.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Jackie looked at him as she continued to rock her mother.

“She gets confused,” James answered, then waved Sarah over when she appeared in the doorway, more than likely having heard Vesper’s screams.

Sarah quickly crossed the room, and Vesper turned away from Jackie to clutch at the other woman.

Jackie stood and backed away to give Sarah room to help Vesper.

“I’m leaving with Michael,” Laurie said, picking the still frightened child up into her arms.

“Take the Rover, I’m going to stay with your mother.”

“Dad, come with us. We can all come back here tomorrow, maybe she’ll be feeling better.”

“I’ll take a taxi home later.”

“Dad, you might not be able to get one in this weather,” Laurie told him.

“I’ll manage,” James responded, then turned to grasp Jackie gently by the shoulders, and drew her away. “Go with your sister.”

“Are you sure, dad? I can stay with you.”

“I’m sure. Go home with Laurie and Michael,” James told her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

“All right.”

“Dad.” Laurie tried one more time.

“Go. It’s okay.” James then turned his attention back to his wife, watching as Sarah continued to comfort her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Laurie give him one last look before she left the room with Michael in her arms, Jackie following. He sighed as he watched Sarah help Vesper to lie back on the bed, then pulled the blankets over her.

Spotting the flowers he’d brought on the side table, where he’d placed them when he’d taken the dress from Laurie to change his wife into, and knowing there was nothing he could do just then, and needing to be away, if only for a few moments, James walked over to the table, grabbed the flowers, then walked out of Vesper’s room in search of a vase to put them in.

He wandered down several halls, not really paying attention to where he was going until he came to the door at the end of one of the corridors. Opening it, he stepped inside the room, stopping in the doorway when he spotted an older woman sitting on the arm of a chair, staring out the window at the still falling snow, and opened the door further, wincing when it squeaked loudly.

She turned her head, at the sound, then stood when she saw him. “Can I help you?”

“I was looking for something to put these in.” James held up the flowers.

“Perhaps they have a vase downstairs at the desk,” she replied.

“You don’t work here.” James realized.

“No.”

They looked at each for only a second or two, before she turned away, then sat back down on the chair, and stared out the window once more.

James stared after her for another moment, then turned and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him with a muttered, “Sorry to have bothered you.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia gazed out the window, watching the snow dance in the wind as it fell, her thoughts centred on Reginald.

She missed him.

She was glad he was no longer in any pain. However she missed him terribly.

The house was too empty, the bed too big.

Olivia sighed.

She felt cold inside. As cold as the flakes of ice falling from the heavens.

Bloody cancer, she thought bitterly.

She and Reginald had had forty-seven years together, forty-five of them as husband and wife, but selfishly she wanted more.

Another sigh escaped her, and she closed her eyes.

The sound of the door squeaking drew her out of her memories, and she turned to see a strange man standing in the doorway.

Olivia got to her feet. “Can I help you?”

“I was looking for something to put these in.” He held up the small bouquet flowers he was clutching in his hands.

“Perhaps they have a vase downstairs at the desk,” Olivia suggested.

“You don’t work here.”

“No.”

She held his gaze for the space of a heartbeat, before she turned away, sitting back down on the arm of the chair, and resumed staring out the window. She felt his eyes on her for a few seconds more but refused to look back at him.

“Sorry to have bothered you.” She heard him mutter, followed by the familiar squeak of the door.

Olivia turned just as the door closed, the sadness welling within her.

**~*007*~**

James sat in the arm chair, his elbows on his knees, the flowers still clutched in his hands, and watched his wife’s chest rise and fall beneath the blankets as she slept, peacefully at last.

He was relieved.

Vesper had been so agitated that Sarah had to give her a sedative.

He sighed as he sat back in the chair. He’d had such hopes for today, wanting Vesper to have a good birthday with her family. Seems it wasn’t meant to be.

James closed his eyes.

They had known each other since they were children, and it had seemed almost inevitable that they would end up together; at least that’s what Vesper had always told him.

He’d been nineteen when they got married, Vesper eighteen, and six months later, Laurie had been born. With a family to support, he’d gone to work for a local construction company. Almost three years later, Jacqueline followed. 

James had worked hard, working his way up through the company, and within ten years had become the owner, buying the business from his employer who had been ready to retire.

Vesper had stayed home to raise the girls until both had started school, and then, with his encouragement, she’d gone to school herself to become an accountant. Once she’d been certified, she’d then gone to work for the government. 

Laurie becoming pregnant at eighteen had been a shock. James smiled as he remembered how angry he’d been at first, threatening to break the legs of the boy who had got her pregnant, but cooler heads had prevailed - namely Vesper, reminding him the same thing had happened to them.

He’d been further mollified when Geoff, the baby’s father, had asked Laurie to marry him, and seven months after they’d wed, Laurie had given birth to his grandson Michael.

James found himself smiling at that memory. He’d fallen in love with the little bundle the moment he’d held him, much as he had with his daughters when they’d come into the world.

Jacqueline, unlike her sister, was a free spirit. An artist, she’d decided at five years of age that she would travel the world to paint every wonder on the planet. As soon as she’d finished school, she’d taken off to do just that.

All in all, he’d had a good life.

Until three years ago that is.

Vesper had begun forgetting things. Simple little things at first, which they’d both just passed off with jokes about being over forty. But then the mood swings had begun, followed by erratic behaviour and other symptoms that couldn’t be ignored.

After several doctors, and several tests, including CT and MRI scans, they’d been given the diagnosis of early on-set Alzheimer’s.

There’d been lots of anger, lots of tears, and in the end, acceptance.

They’d kept Vesper at home for as long as possible, trying their best to keep things as normal as they could, however six months ago, James had realized it was no longer an option, and he’d had no choice but to move Vesper into Shelby Manor where she’d receive the fulltime care she needed and deserved.

The door to Vesper’s room opened. James opened his eyes and sat up as Sarah quietly entered the room. She gave him a small smile as she crossed over to the bed to check on his wife. Once she was done, she turned to him, and leaned over to take the flowers from him.

“I’ll put these into water for you.”

“They were her favourites,” James told her. “I don’t know if she still remembers that.”

Sarah smiled sadly, then happened to glance out the window. “It’s really coming down out there. You should go home while you still can. Get some rest.”

James looked from Sarah to Vesper, then nodded and stood.

“I’ll check on her often, I promise,” Sarah said, patting him on the arm.

“Thank you, Sarah,” James replied, and then grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, and with one last glance at his sleeping wife, he left the room.

**~*007*~**

Olivia’s head turned when she heard the door open again, and smiled when she saw Sarah standing in the doorway, and nodded. 

She’d visited with ghosts long enough this evening. It was time to go home.

She stood and grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair, then crossed the room to join Sarah at the door.

“I heard screaming earlier,” Olivia said, as they walked down the hall toward the stairs.

Sarah smiled sadly as she nodded. “One of our Alzheimer’s patients. She became extremely agitated,” she explained. “What makes it even more sad, is that today’s her birthday, and her family had come to take her home for the night.”

“Oh, how awful,” Olivia agreed.

They talked some more as they descended the stairs, Olivia wrapping her scarf around her neck as they reached the main floor.

“It was so nice to see you again,” Sarah told her. “I wish you could stay.”

“Me too,” Olivia replied.

“So where’s this party?”

“Close by. And good thing, too,” Olivia said. “I don’t know how far I could get in this weather.”

“Come on! I’ve only been here an hour, how could the roads already be...”

Olivia glanced over at the desk to see a man on the phone as Sarah helped her with her jacket. It was the same man who had come to Reginald’s room earlier. He appeared to be having an argument with the dispatcher of a taxi service.

“I live in Arlington on Holbrook Drive. I’ll pay the driver double for the troub --” He stopped as the person on the other end of the phone cut him off. “Come on. I have to get home.”

“Have a wonderful weekend, Sarah,” Olivia told the other woman, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the younger man at the desk had turned toward her and Sarah. “I’ll see you soon if I don’t freeze to death.”

“I will see you at Christmas,” Sarah replied.

“For sure.” Olivia nodded, pulling on her gloves, noticing the man had turned back to the phone. She paused a moment, staring at his back, unsure of why she was pausing, then with an internal shake of her head, she gave Sarah one last smile, then left the hospice.

Not bothering to do her jacket up, she began carefully walking along the snowy path toward the car park, only to stop after just a few steps. She glanced back at the hospice doors, then shook her head.

“Don’t do this,” she said aloud, then continued walking. “It’s not your responsibility. She took a few more steps before stopping again, then sighed deeply.

**~*007*~**

“I’ll give him one hundred pounds, I think that’s fair,” James said to the dispatcher. “My family is waiting --”

“Excuse me.”

James turned to find the older woman he’d walked in on earlier upstairs, and saw leave just a few moments ago standing before him. “I’ll be off in a moment.”

“I was going to say --”

“One minute.” He turned back to the phone, missing the brief flash of annoyance on her face.

“Could I offer you a lift?” she said loudly.

James looked back at her in surprise. “Seems all the taxis are grounded due to the weather, and the dispatcher won’t let even one driver leave the city.”

“I live on Greyknoll, which is not too far from you, I believe.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

“That’s great. Thank you,” James responded, hanging up the phone. He grabbed his jacket off the desk, then made his way to the door, glancing back to see her following.

Once outside Shelby Manor, in the still falling snow, he followed her to the car park to a small red, two-seater Jaguar partially covered with snow.

“This is your car?!” He couldn’t quite hide the disbelief in his voice.

“Yes it is.”

“Not very practical don’t you think?”

“But it appears to be your only opportunity at the moment,” she told him as she unlocked the driver’s side door.

“Want me to drive?” James asked.

“Do I seem grossly incompetent to you?”

James shrugged, and then walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. “Just trying to be polite.”

“Is that what you call it?”

“Yes,” James replied as he opened the door.

He frowned down at the small car. He wasn’t a large man, and he had noticed that she was a fairly petite woman herself, but he could tell it was going to be cramped. He sighed, and climbed into the car with a groan.

The woman slipped into the car as well, and their shoulders bumped.

It was cramped as hell.

“Buckle up,” she told him.

James rolled his eyes, but pulled the seatbelt across his chest as instructed while she put the keys into the ignition and started the car.

She put the Jag in gear, then drove out of the car park, and turned left.

“Don’t you think you should have gone straight?” James remarked.

“Not unless you want to be stuck behind a snowplough on the motorway for twenty miles,” she responded.

“No. I want to get home as soon as possible.”

“This is a quicker way.”

“All right,” James said, then reached up to finger the small stethoscope charm hanging from the rear view mirror. “Is your husband a doctor?”

“No.”

When she did not elaborate, James shrugged and focused his attention on the road ahead.

After a few moments of silence, she reached out to turn the radio on, and the car was filled with soft classical music.

James made a face, then turned to look out the passenger window.

“Something wrong with the music?”

“It’s your car.”

“Indeed.”

After a several miles, between the soft music and snow, James sighed as he found himself both tired and anxious.

Suddenly the car swerved, fishtailing on the snowy road.

“Hey!” she cried out when James reached out to grab the wheel in an attempt to help straighten the car out.

The car veered off the road, sliding into a snow bank, and stopped.

“What on earth did you think you were doing!?” she yelled at him.

“Me?”

“This is unbelievable. I cannot believe anyone would do something so stupid,” she continued ranting.

“Let’s just try to get out of the car, okay?”

“You blame me?”

“Oh no,” James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “No, we should have turned left, and avoided the snowplough.”

“You think you could have avoided the accident if you’d been driving.”

“At this point I’d just like to get out of the car.” 

“We hit a patch of ice. There’s no way anybody could have avoided it.” 

They spoke over each other.

“Can we just forget about it, and get out of the car,” James pleaded.

“Right.” She yanked on the door handle, and opened the door, then tossed back over her shoulder with a cynical note to her voice, “You could have avoided it.”

“I’ll tell you what.” James stopped in his effort to get out of the car, and reached into his inner jacket pocket. He pulled out his wallet, and fished out a bank note. “I’ll bet you five thousand pounds, I could have avoided it.”

He held out the money.

“How incredibly arrogant!” She snatched the money from him. “This is a five pound note.”

“It’s just a metaphor for how I feel,” he retorted, then turned back to the door.

James heard her get out of the car, heard her door shut, as he struggled to get out of the car, buried as it was in the snow bank. Twisting sideways, he fell out, landing on his back in the snow.

“If you’re laughing, I swear…” he told her when he saw her standing behind the car.

“I don’t take joy in other people’s adversity,” she replied, then turned away from him, pulling on a woollen cap.

James scowled when he heard her chuckle, then climbed to his feet, and walked toward her as he reached into his pocket for his phone, seeing her do the same.

“No reception. Damn!” 

James punched the speed dial for Laurie, but there was no connection. “Ah damn! No reception.”

She gave him a dirty look.

“Where the hell are we?” James wondered out loud.

“It all looks so different in the snow. We can’t be far from somewhere.”

“Really?”

“Well, we weren’t driving that long. Shelby Manor must be about ten miles from here.”

“I say we stay with the totally ridiculous car, and run the heater until the snowploughs reach this short cut from hell,” James said.

“Good idea. You stay with the totally ridiculous car, which happens to be a classic antique, I have responsibilities.”

“Making dinner for the family isn’t exactly an emergency,” he retorted.

She opened her mouth to respond, then simply shook her head, and began to walk ahead of him.

James wiped the snow from his face, then sighed loudly. “Ah, if we don’t die, I’m going to kill her,” he muttered, then followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality had not been any longer than twenty minutes.

“There’s got to be something around here,” Olivia said, speaking loudly over the wind. “We’re not exactly in the wilderness.”

“No, then we’d be lost,” he responded sarcastically.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a real pain in the ar…aaah!” Olivia slipped on the snow, and fell on her face.

“Are you okay?” he asked as she got to her feet.

“Yes,” she replied.

He reached out to grasp her elbow. “Are you sure?”

“I’m fine!” She swatted his arm away, then stormed away, hearing his footsteps crunching in the snow as he followed.

A short time later, she patted his arm. “Look!” She gestured ahead of them, just across a small snow-covered field to where a small tractor sat. “I was right. Where there’s a tractor, there’s got to be a farm.”

“Yeah, unless the farm burned down, and all that’s left is the tractor,” he replied.

“You’re a glass half empty young man, aren’t you?” Olivia said, as she walked away, heading for the tractor.

“No,” he called out, following her. “I just live in the real world where people don’t drive Jaguars in the snow.”

Reaching the tractor, which was covered with snow, making it obvious that it’d been sitting there for some time, Olivia leaned in to peer at the ignition, then sighed, “No key.”

With another sigh, she resumed walking down the snowy path, not realizing her companion wasn’t following her.

A few moments later, she heard the tractor splutter to life, and spun sharply on her heel to see black smoke puffing from the exhaust pipe. She hurried back to him to see him pulling his gloves back on.

“I used to be a car thief,” he told her.

“Really?”

“Rehabilitated,” he said as he walked around the tractor, then climbed into the driver’s seat. “Hop on.”

“Where?”

He looked at her, then down at himself, then back at her. “How much do you weigh?”

“None of your business,” Olivia replied, then moved to the back of the tractor. She grabbed hold of the bars of the tractor’s canopy, and climbed up behind him.

“Hang on,” he shouted over the rumbling of the tractor’s motor.

Olivia gripped the bars, and as she did, she happened to notice that her necklace was missing. “Wait! Wait!” she cried. “I lost my necklace. I have to find it.” She got off the tractor, and began to search the area around the tractor.

“That’s fine. We’ll come back in June and have a scavenger hunt and a barbeque. Right now, we’re low on fuel, and it’s below zero,” he called out.

Olivia stopped, her stomach dropping at the thought of having lost it. She quickly unwound her scarf from around her neck, then hurried over to one of the trees on the side of the road next to the tractor. She tied the white scarf to one of the branches.

“That ought to do it,” he remarked as Olivia climbed back up behind him.

“My husband gave me that necklace for our twentieth anniversary.”

“Sorry. It’s the hyperthermia.”

“Hypothermia.” Olivia corrected him.

“My mistake. Hang on.”

She grabbed his shoulders.

“Tight.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly choking him in the process. He reached up to yank her arms down a little, then put the tractor in gear, and it began to roll down the street.

“Can’t this thing go faster? I could walk faster,” Olivia told him.

“Fine, then get off and walk,” he retorted.

Olivia sighed.

**~*007*~**

“When did mom get so bad?” Jacqueline asked her sister as they set the dinner table. “You said she was doing okay.”

“That was four months ago, you haven’t been home in a while,” Laurie replied, then patted her sister on the shoulder, before crossing the room to the phone. She picked up the receiver as she dialled the number for Shelby Manor. “Hi, this is Laurie Campbell,” she said when the hospice answered the phone. “Vesper Bond’s daughter. Is my father still there?”

She listened to the nurse’s response.

“All right. Thank you,” Laurie responded, then hung up. “Well, dad got a ride a little while ago, he should be home soon,” she told her sister.

Jacqueline followed Laurie into the kitchen, and watched as she picked up a wooden spoon, then began to stir the pot simmering on the stove.

“Mom’s not ever coming home, is she?” she asked softly.

Laurie looked over at her. “Some days she seems just fine, like herself. And others… she’s just lost.” She looked down at the pot for a moment, then returned her gaze to her younger sister. “I made her a photo album just to help her remember who we all are.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me how bad she is? I should have been here.” Jackie lifted her fingers to her mouth, and began to nibble on her fingernail worriedly.

Laurie reached over, and pulled her hand away. “Stop biting,” she told her. “You’re here now, and that’s what matters.”

Jacqueline’s face was suffused with sadness.

Laurie patted Jacqueline’s hand, and gave her a small smile. “Now come on,” she grabbed a pair of oven mitts, then picked up a pot filled with boiled potatoes, and moved it to the counter beside the stove, “mash these. The chicken’s ready.”

“Good,” Jacqueline said, as she picked up the masher, and began to smash the potatoes. “I’m starving.”

“Why? You never eat anything,” Laurie commented, as she moved across the kitchen to grab the bowl on the counter next to the sink.

“I eat, I just got dad’s metabolism, and you got mum’s.”

Laurie carried the bowl over to her sister, reaching across her to place it next to the pot of now mashed potatoes. “That’s right. I’m the short, fat sister.”

“You’re not fat, you’re pregnant.”

“Thanks. That means a lot coming from my tall, thin sister.”

“You’re being hormonal.”

“Oh that’s it,” Laurie’s voice grew louder as she crossed the kitchen once again to begin prepping the salad, “hormones. My life would be perfect except for the hormones.”

Jacqueline picked up the bowl Laurie had brought over for the potatoes, and turned toward her sister. “I’m sor…” The bowl slipped from her hands, and crashed to the floor, shattering into pieces.

The sisters crouched down to pick up the pieces.

Jackie looked up at her sister, her eyes filled with tears. “It’s mummy’s favourite bowl.”

“It’s all right.”

“No it’s not. It’s the one she got in Italy.”

Laurie shook her head gently, then said in a sad, resigned voice. “She won’t care.”

**~*007*~**

She was right, James thought ruefully, as the tractor continued to move along the icy road, carrying them through the blowing snow, they **could** walk faster. 

But he was not about to admit that to her. He grinned to himself.

“You’ve been cut.”

Her voice sounded in his ear as she reached over him to touch his wrist. James looked at the bloody scratch visible between his glove and the cuff of his jacket.

“Yeah, I did it while starting the tractor.”

She tugged at his sleeve. “Let me see.”

“It’s nothing; I’ll live,” James told her.

She nodded, then shifted behind him, grasping his shoulders once again.

Another twenty minutes passed as they plodded along, the snow beginning to fall harder with every passing second.

“Look!” James pointed. “I think we’re saved.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed, seeing a small, dark cabin in the distance. “Thank god.”

James grinned, even though she couldn’t see him, and steered the tractor toward the structure.

**~*007*~**

The doorbell rang again.

Tiny footsteps sounded on the stairs as Michael ran up the steps from the playroom in the basement, and rushed through the living room to the front door. He opened the door. “Hi, Daddy,” he said.

“Hey!” Geoff responded as he scooped Michael up into his arms as he entered the house. “You’re supposed to ask who’s at the door before you open it. How’s my big boy?”

“Hungry,” Michael answered.

“Geoff.” 

Michael and Geoff’s heads turned as Laurie walked into the room.

“You said I could come over if I could make it…” Geoff’s voice trailed off.

“I know. I just thought you were dad,” she told him.

“He’s not here? Where is he?”

“He’s on his way back from seeing mum.”

“Not unless he’s driving a snowplough he’s not. It’s coming down hard, I barely made it myself,” Geoff told her. “And I was in the 4 x 4.”

Laurie crossed the living room to the large window and looked outside. Her face filled with worry as she watched the snow falling thickly.

She hoped her father, and whomever he had found to give him a ride, were okay.

**~*007*~**

James brought the tractor to a stop twenty or so feet from the cabin, then turned it off. He climbed off the tractor onto the snowy ground, then turned to help her down as well.

“Come on.” He took her by the elbow to guide her along.

“I can manage on my own,” she told him, but made no move to pull away, as they made their way to the cabin; James shielding her, as much as he could, from the blustering snow.

Reaching the cabin, which had an enclosed porch, they opened the door, then quickly went inside. The cabin was dark, the main door locked.

James knocked several times on both the door and window, even as he realized no one was there, then walked out of the porch.

“Where are you going?” she called after him.

He didn’t answer, and made his way to the back of the cabin. The back door was locked also, so he put his fist through one of the panes of glass, then reached inside and around to unlock and open the door.

James walked slowly through the cabin in the dark. Spotting a phone hanging on the wall, he moved over to it, and lifted the receiver only to find there was no dial tone. He sighed, replaced the receiver, then made his way to the front of the cabin, and opened the door.

She turned from where she was standing in the open door of the porch, then stepped back inside. Closing the porch door, she then walked over to stand before. “Breaking and entering is against the law, or didn’t your probation officer explain that to you.”

“Maritime law says that when lost at sea, any unoccupied port is a safe zone,” he replied, removing his gloves, and sticking them in his jacket pockets

“You were in the marines and prison, how comforting,” she said, brushing past him to enter the cabin. 

James closed the cabin door, then stepped around her to the table he’d walked into while making his way trough the cabin. Pulling a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the candles that were in holders on the table, and the darkness brightened just a little.

“I’ll make a fire,” he told her. “Maybe you could look for a phone, some more candles perhaps. The storm knocked the power out.”

She walked over to the phone on the wall, and lifted the receiver to her ear. “No dial tone.”

“Yes, I know. I already checked.”

“Then why did you ask me to look for a phone?” She shook her head. “Never mind, I don’t care.”

“Your devoted husband will just have to wait for you to surface,” James said, as he continued to light candles, and place them around the room.

“My husband died of prostate cancer a year ago,” she replied in an emotionless voice.

James put the candle he’d just lit down on the bookcase he was standing next to, then looked over at her as he let the flame on the lighter go out. “I’m sorry,” he said earnestly, catching the hint of sadness in her eyes. “I occasionally say the wrong thing.”

She nodded slightly, as she turned away, pulling the wool hat off her head. “I noticed that right away,” she murmured, then began to wander around the cabin.

“I’ll go out and find some wood to make that fire,” he told her, as he flicked the lighter back on to light the candle sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.

“So that’s it, we don’t even try to get help?” she asked, walking back into the middle of the room, her shoulders drawn up as she shivered. “We just give up and stay here?”

“No, not at all,” James responded, lighting another candle. “You go out in the blizzard and search for signs of life, I’ll stay here by the fire.” He put the now lit candle down on the end table he’d picked it up from. “Bring me back some marshmallows.”

“Oh please,” she said, her voice rife with exasperation.

“Look,” James replied, snapping the lighter closed, and slipping it back into his pocket. “Look, it’s just until tomorrow morning,” he told her, walking around the sofa, and the table until he came face to face with her again as she turned round at his approach. “And then we can leave some money for the broken window, then duck out.” He held his hand out to her. “My name’s Bond. James Bond. If we’re going to be sleeping together we should know each other’s names don’t you think.”

She made a face, then took his hand with a sigh. “Olivia Mansfield.” She shook his hand.

James smiled. “I’ll go find some wood, and trap a deer.”

“Good,” Olivia said, unable to stop a small smile playing on her lips. “You hunt and gather, and I’ll knit something for the hearth.”

James chuckled, then turned and headed for the door. He stopped after only a few steps, then looked back at her. “Why did you give me a ride?”

“Because I was looking for a nightmarish adventure in the snowy wilderness,” Olivia replied, removing her gloves.

“No really. Why did you offer me the ride?” he asked her in a soft voice.

Olivia glanced away for a moment, and James could see that she was gathering her thoughts. She met his eyes once again. “Because I recognized the look in your eyes.”

“What look?”

She looked away again. “The look that says,” her gaze lifted back to his, “I love my mate more than anything in the world, but if I spend one more minute in this place watching him suffer, I’ll scream.”

James’ mouth fell open slightly. After a moment’s pause, he closed it, then said quietly, “Was I that obvious?” 

He turned away without another word, then walked out of the cabin, feeling Olivia’s eyes on him.

Spotting a wood pile, he grabbed a few of the chopped logs, and as he turned to head back to the cabin, he slipped, and fell back into the snow with a grunt, the wood quarters falling from his arms.

As he lay there, something caught his eye.

Smoke.

Smoke billowing from the cabin’s chimney.

“What the hell?”

James got to his feet, gathered up the split logs, then made his way back into the cabin to find Olivia crouched down before the fireplace, where a small fire crackled.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d found the wood?” James asked her.

“And deny you the chance to prove your manhood?” Olivia stood, and stepped over to what was obviously a handmade cabinet. She swung the door open to reveal that it was stocked with chopped logs.

James could not help chuckling, tapping the wood he held in his arms with his finger. “Touché!” 

**~*007*~**

“How long ago did he leave?” Geoff asked Laurie and Jacqueline as they watched the weather report on the television. 

“At least an hour,” Laurie answered. “That’s what the receptionist at Shelby Manor told me.”

“I know your dad. I’m sure he’s pulled off the road to wait it out in the Rover,” he told them, then smiled. “He’ll probably redevelop the whole area by morning.”

“The Rover’s here,” Jackie told him. “We drove it home.”

“He got a ride with somebody,” Laurie finished for her sister.

Geoff turned the television off, placed the remote on top of it, and began walking across the room.

“Where are you going?” Laurie enquired.

“I’m going to look for him.”

“But you said you only just made it here.”

“I’ll be all right in the four-wheel drive.”

“Then I’m going with you.”

Geoff shook his head. “No, stay here with Michael. I’ll call as soon as I find him.”

“He’s my father. I’m going.”

“Dammit, Laurie, you’re seven months pregnant, would you stop fighting with me for two minutes.”

Jacqueline chewed on her fingernail, as Laurie looked steadily at her husband.

“I’m not fighting, I’m going with you,” Laurie told him, before she walked away to get her jacket.

Jackie stepped over to Geoff, giving him a knowing look. They both knew how stubborn Laurie could be. She patted his arm. “I’ll stay with Michael.”

“Thank you.”

Laurie returned moments later, pulling on her jacket, Michael padding along behind her. “You be a good boy for your Aunt Jackie.”

“I will,” Michael replied.

“We’ll call as soon as know something,” Laurie told her sister.

Jackie nodded. “All right. Be careful.”

“We will,” Geoff said, then he and Laurie left.

“Aunt Jackie?”

She looked over at her nephew at his call of her name. “Yes, kiddo?”

“Is Grandpa lost?”

“Yes. So it seems. But don’t worry, your mummy and daddy will find him,” she answered, then walked over to him, and held her hand out to him. “Why don’t we go make something to eat.”

“Can we have fish fingers?” Michael asked as he placed his hand in hers.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Jackie told him as she led him through to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

The fire in the hearth crackled nicely, taking the chill out of the air in the cabin, so that they’d been able to remove their jackets without freezing.

James added another log, then stoked the fire to make certain it would catch. Once he was satisfied, he replaced the fire guard. 

“Now, I want to look at that cut on your wrist,” Olivia told him, walking out from the loo with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a few gauze pads, and a roll of medical tape she’d found in the medicine cabinet.

“Oh, come on, it’s just a scratch,” James responded.

“Come and sit down, right here.” She gestured to the chair at the table she was perched on.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he muttered, even as he made his way around the sofa toward the table. He tugged his sleeve up. “Look. There’s really more blood than anything else.” He sat in the chair, and held out his arm to her. “Wait a second, let me…” He removed his watch, then held his wrist out to her again.

Olivia took his hand in hers, and peered closely at the cut. “That’s pretty deep.” She lowered his hand to the table, then reached for one of the packages of gauze. “When was your last tetanus vaccination?” she asked as she ripped way the wrapping on the gauze.

“Should I know that?”

Olivia gave him a look. “I’ll disinfect and dress it for now. You should see your doctor as soon as you get home,” she told him, as she wetted the gauze with the alcohol. “Sorry,” she said as she began to dab the cut.

James hissed, flinching as it stung. He looked up at her in sudden realization. “The stethoscope in the Jag. It’s yours. You’re the doctor.”

“Paediatric Cardiologist,” she replied distractedly, as she concentrated on cleaning his wound.

“An impressive doctor.”

She placed a clean folded piece of gauze to the cut. “Here, put your fingers on that.”

James did as she asked, and held the gauze in place as she reached for the tape.

Olivia shivered as she tore a couple strips of tape, then used them to secure the gauze against his wrist.

“You must be freezing,” he said.

She made a sound almost like a strangled chuckle as she nodded, then shivered again.

“You should get out of those wet clothes,” James told her. “Why don’t you go take a shower. I’m sure they have a dressing gown or something you could change into afterward.”

“A cold shower, and a stranger’s robe, how can I resist?” Olivia said, as she finished tending to his wound, then began to gather up the empty wrappers and the used gauze.

“The water should be hot, it’s gas,” James informed her.

“Really?”

James nodded.

Olivia took a second to consider it, then grabbing the supplies, she stood, and walked toward the bathroom. She’d just reached the door when James asked, “Did you ever see Psycho?”

“Yes. Why?”

“No reason.”

She stared at him for a moment then noticed the twinkle in his eyes as the corners of his mouth twitched.

Olivia smiled in spite of herself, then with a shake of her head, she entered the bathroom. She paused, and looked back over her shoulder to see James chuckling silently.

She shot him a dirty look, then closed the door.

It opened of its own accord.

She pushed it shut again, then realized it would not stay closed. Spying a chair behind her, she grabbed it, then pushed it against the door, propping it up beneath the handle to keep the door shut.

Once she was certain it was going to stay closed, Olivia stepped over to the tub, pushed aside the shower curtain, and turned on the taps.

Within minutes, the small bathroom was filled with warm steam, and Olivia began removing her cold, damp clothes.

**~*007*~**

James chuckled for several moments after Olivia disappeared into the bathroom, then got to his feet, and made his way to the small kitchen to see if there was anything in the cupboards they could eat.

Opening the cupboard above the sink, he rummaged through the items - cake mixes, jars of spices, cans of soup, and several other items, until he spotted a familiar red box. He grinned as he pulled it off the shelf, and held it out.

“Ah, my specialty,” James said. “Cheesy Pasta.”

Placing the box on the counter, he then searched for a pot to cook the macaroni in. Finding the pot in another cupboard, he put some water on to boil, then as the water heated, he gathered a couple of bowls, some utensils, and set the table.

When Olivia finally emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a blue terry cloth bathrobe, he was stirring the cheese into the pot of cooked noodles.

“Hi,” she said as she approached the kitchen area.

“Warmer are you?”

“Much,” Olivia replied. “You were a chef at the penitentiary?”

“I used to make this for my girls on nights when my wife, Vesper, was at school.”

“What did she study?”

“Accounting.” 

“Once both girls were in school, I encouraged her to go back to school also, and she discovered she had a knack with numbers, so she became an accountant, and then got a job working for the government.”

Olivia smiled, then glanced down at the pot he was stirring. “I never really learned to cook. I never had much interest.” She moved further into the kitchen, and opened the same cupboard James had earlier, and rifled through the contents. “My husband, Reginald, was very patient with me. We ate a lot of take away.”

“Vesper was a great cook. She loved to cook Italian. I took her to Italy for our tenth anniversary, and she fell in love with garlic,” he told her, as she came to stand beside him at the stove, two jars cradled in the crook of her arm. “Oh, look what I found.” He reached out to the shelf above the stove, and showed her a bottle of wine. “I think they left it for us.”

Olivia smiled appreciatively, then spotting some glasses hanging in the cabinet beside her, she reached for, and removed two wine glasses. “Is that who you were visiting at the hospice this afternoon? Your wife?”

“Yes,” James answered as he turned off the ring, then began to spoon the pasta into a large bowl.

“How’s she doing?”

“Fine,” he said. He picked up the bowl, and then grabbed the bottle of wine. “Well dinner, such as it is, is served.”

They made their way to the table.

“You set the table.” Olivia noticed. “Very domesticated for a male chauvinist.”

“And you are looking very beautiful for a woman who’s given up on being one,” he replied as he placed the bowl of pasta and bottle of wine on the table.

She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide with surprise.

He met her eyes. “Ah! Damn! That was out of line. That was way out of line. I apologize.”

“That’s okay. What did you mean?”

“I never should have opened my big mouth,” James said as they both sat down.

“Please. I would really like to know what you meant.”

“Well,” James began as he reached for the wine, and unwrapped the foil from the top, while she spooned the pasta onto the plates, “women have different looks. They’re subtle, but men can read them very clearly.” He grabbed the corkscrew. “There’s available, unavailable, and unavailable except for the right person.”

“And what am I in your educated opinion?”

“You’re the easiest to read of all,” James said as he screwed the corkscrew into the cork on the bottle. “Ice, high walls, guns drawn, unavailable,” he placed the bottle between his knees, and grasped the arms of the corkscrew, “uninterested, don’t look, don’t try,” he finished, and pushed down on the arms; the cork came out of the bottle with a pop.

Olivia was taken aback. “That is so absolutely not true. I think I am a very warm person.”

James reached across the small table to pour some wine into her glass. “Well, if you put on a dress, wear your hair just a little softer; men will notice you hiding in there.”

Olivia picked up her glass. “I’m not interested in being noticed.”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” James said, pouring himself some wine. 

“You didn’t.” She took a sip of the wine, then returned the glass to the table and picked up her fork. She scooped up some of the cheesy pasta on the fork, and took a bite seconds after James did the same.

Both paused after chewing, grimaced, then swallowed.

“Your children ate this? Didn’t they make a fuss?” Olivia asked him, reaching for her glass.

“Yes, but we can’t order take away from Dino’s Genuine Italian Pizza. That’s what they used to do,” James replied, taking another bite.

Olivia laughed softly, then took another bite of the pasta herself, followed by a sip of wine. “Tell me about them.”

“Jacqueline, my youngest, she’s the free spirited artist. When she was little, she wanted to travel the world to paint the seven wonders. Soon as she was old enough to do so, she did.”

“Is she good?”

“Very.” James smiled proudly.

Olivia smiled.

“Laurie, my oldest, is separated from her husband, who ironically, is a divorce lawyer.”

“You don’t like him,” she said, hearing something in his voice.

James sighed, and shook his head. “No. I don’t. I never have. But he’s who Laurie wanted, so…” He shrugged.

“Have they been together long?”

“Since they were teenagers.”

“Do you think they’ll work it out?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want them to?”

“I don’t know that either,” he answered honestly, surprising himself. “For now though, Laurie and her son are staying with me. Michael,” a large smile filled James’ face, “he’s my best pal.”

Olivia smiled at the pride in his voice. “You’re a grandfather?”

“Yes. Laurie, like her parents, started young.” James took a drink of wine. “What about you? Do you have any grandchildren?”

Olivia reached for the two jars she’d brought to the table - one half filled with raspberry jam, the other a jar of Nutella. “No,” she replied, opening one, then placing it on the table. “We never had children of our own,” she told him as she got to her feet, then walked into the kitchen.

“I suppose being a doctor wouldn’t give you much time.”

“No, I wanted children, and we tried to have one,” Olivia said, wandering back into the dining area, carrying two spoons, and sat back down at the table. “Alas, it did not happen.”

“Perhaps you weren’t meant to have your own.”

Olivia looked up at him.

“Maybe you were supposed to save one special one,” James told her. “One who might save the world, or invent a cure for your husband’s cancer.”

Olivia met his eyes. The blue depths were kind and filled with sincerity.

“Thank you,” she replied softly. “I never thought of it that way.”

She opened the jar of Nutella, then reached for one of the spoons. She scooped some of the hazelnut spread onto the spoon, then grabbed the jar of jam, and dipped it in that as well.

“Here.” She handed him the spoon, then repeated the steps with the second spoon. She held the full spoon up with a smile. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” James held his spoon up in response, then slipped the spoon into his mouth. “That’s pretty good. I thought you said you didn’t cook.”

“Well… I thought I’d give it a shot.”

They chuckled and clinked their spoons together, then cleaned them off.

James looked away when a loud banging suddenly started up. “Hmm…” he murmured after a moment. “That’s a loose shutter. I had better go fix that before it breaks the window.” He reached out to take another spoonful of Nutella. “One for the road,” he said with a grin, then slipped it into his mouth. He cleaned it off, then dropped the spoon to the table as he got to his feet, and walked over to the door where they’d left their boots and jackets.

Olivia watched him thoughtfully, as she dipped her spoon into the Nutella again, then the jam, and then brought the spoon to her mouth.

Perhaps he wasn’t so bad after all.

**~*007*~**

Laurie stared through the windshield as Geoff drove slowly along the snowy road. She and Geoff hadn’t spoken a word to each other since leaving her father’s house, and the temperature in the Rover was almost as cold as the temperature outside.

“Are you all right?” 

Laurie turned to look at him. “I’m fine.”

“You should have stayed at the house,” he told her.

“I thought you had to work tonight.”

“I did.” He glanced at her. “I left early.”

“Nice of you to fit us in,” she said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

“For one day would you just stop!”

They drove in silence again for several minutes before Laurie spoke. “It meant a lot to Michael that you came tonight. He needs to know you still love him.”

Geoff glanced at her again, frowning. “My son knows I love him.”

“I guess that’s the least we should be able to hope for from our parents.”

“It’s my job, Laurie, all right. I’m not out having fun, I’m working. If I don’t put in the hours, then I don’t make partner.”

Laurie’s hands clenched in her lap. “You can still work, and have a life with your family. My parents managed it.”

“I…” Geoff began, then stopped.

Laurie waited for him to continue, to give her yet another excuse.

“I’ll be there for Michael,” he said finally. “I’m going to be in my son’s life no matter what.”

Laurie looked at him for several moments, then resumed staring out through the windshield, her father’s words coming back to her.

_“Think long and hard about the situation before you make any decisions, but know that your mother and I will support you, no matter what you decide.”_

She thumbed her wedding band through the gloves she wore. She would need to make a decision soon.

**~*007*~**

“I’m glad I didn’t do that.”

Jacqueline chuckled at Michael’s statement as she held two large pieces of her mother’s favourite bowl together, and waited for the glue to set.

“Your mummy used to call me butter fingers,” she told him.

“How come we don’t have to wait for everyone before we eat?” he asked her, using his fingers to put a chip in his mouth.

“They told us to go ahead.” Jackie put the glued pieces down, and reached for another one.

“Before we moved in here with Grandpa, mummy used to make us wait till daddy got home to eat with us. Sometimes we didn’t eat till late.” He shoved another chip into his mouth.

Jacqueline regarded her nephew, wondering just how much of what was happening between his parents he was aware of. Then again, even she was not aware of everything that was happening between her sister and Geoff. Laurie had been very tight-lipped on the subject.

“Your grandma did that sometimes. Your mum and I used to wait until your grandpa got home, too.” She glued another piece of the bowl to the sections she’d already glued.

“What’s wrong with Grandma?” 

“She’s just tired,” Jackie answered him, trying in the simplest way to explain what was happening to her mother. “She’s tired of remembering everything, and tired of doing all the things she’s been doing all her life.”

“Is she tired of me?”

Jackie’s face dropped for a moment, her heart aching for the innocent boy. “No, honey.” She reached out to ruffle his hair. “You’re the reason she remembers how to smile.”

Michael smiled at that, then took a bite of his last fish finger.

**~*007*~**

Olivia shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself as she stood at the open window, watching as James worked to repair the shutter as it hung on one hinge against the side of the cabin.

“This cabin must be at least fifty years old,” he told her. He put the hammer he’d been using down on the window sill, then grasped the shutter to right it. “Could you hold this for me?”

“Okay.” Olivia leaned out of the window, and reached out to grab hold of the shutter. “Like this?”

“Yes.” He adjusted the wooden window cover just a little. “Yeah, just like that.”

“Watch the hands please,” she ordered gently as he then picked up the hammer and some nails.

He chuckled. “Yes, Doctor.”

“Charlie and Robin must really be old,” Olivia said suddenly.

“Who?”

“The couple who own this cabin,” she replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. “Charlie built it years ago. They come down here once a year on their anniversary. Robin lights a thousand candles --”

“And burns the place down,” James interrupted her.

“Excuse me, who’s telling this story?” 

“Sorry,” he remarked with a grin.

Olivia shook her head, then continued, “They light a thousand candles, and listen to Sinatra all night long. Charlie likes to sing softly along with Frank as he and Robin dance before the fire, and when they’re not making love, they play Scrabble while eating.”

“That’s the best you can do?” James asked her, then indicated that she could let go of the shutter.

“You can do better?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” James replied, then paused to adjust the shutter, as he gave the matter a moment’s thought. “The cabin, much like its builder have been long forgotten. It’s discovered one cold night by an agent of the British Secret Intelligence Service and his superior.”

“British Intelligence?”

James nodded. “Yes. MI6. We’ll call them 007 and M,” he said. “M is the head of MI6, and 007 is her best agent. They’re on the run from an ex-agent who is seeking revenge against M for what he believes is her betrayal of him, and has vowed to killed them both. M, a former agent herself, was injured in their escape, and it’s only when they reach the cabin that 007 finds out. He tends to her wounds, and then whilst huddled together beneath all the blankets they could find in the cabin, because they daren’t risk a fire, they each confess to long held feelings, and then make love into the wee hours of the morning. Each knowing it could be their only chance to be together.”

“A hopeless romantic **and** an ex-convict,” Olivia remarked with a teasing smile.

James chuckled, then frowned as he looked at the shutter. “Damn. Yeah, I’m going to need you to hold this from out here.”

“Oh. Oh, all right. Give me second,” she replied, then hurried back into the cabin to fetch her jacket and boots.

“Are you going to be long?” James called out to her, as she was slipping her feet into her boots.

“I’m coming,” she shouted back as she stood, and pulled on her jacket.

She left the cabin, then quickly but carefully made her way around to the side of the cabin where James was, hammering away.

“Here I am,” Olivia said.

“All right. Don’t slip,” he told her. “I’ve almost got it finished.”

“I won’t,” she replied, then grabbed the shutter to hold it steady. “Here?”

“Yeah,” James said, then held another nail in place, and began to pound it in with the hammer. “Did you know I’m a builder?”

“No you’re not!” she scoffed.

“Oh, I’m not?”

“I’ve seen your hands. Those are not the hands of a builder.”

“Well, I don’t actually mix the concrete anymore, but I used to. Now I just point,” James explained, as he hammered in one more nail, then placed the hammer just inside the window. “There.” He closed the shutter. “That will do it.”

“You got me out here for that?” she asked incredulously, as they began to make their way back to the front of the cabin, Olivia walking just in front of him.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Ooh!” Olivia exclaimed before she could respond, as she took a wrong step and slipped in the snow. “I’m all right!” she said, as James caught her as she fell back against him. “Clumsy feet, steady hands. Hey!”

James scooped her up into his arms, and without thinking, she wrapped her arm about his shoulders, even as she protested.

“Put me down!” Olivia told him.

“It’s freezing out here, and I want to get inside,” James responded.

“I am perfectly capable of walking.”

“We both know that’s not true,” he retorted, as he slowly resumed walking, cradling her against his chest.

“I am wondering how many times you have offended me this evening.”

“I call them like I see them.”

“Honesty. That’s so refreshing in an ex-con,” Olivia said with mock sarcasm.

“Would you get that door, please?” James requested as they approached the porch.

She reached out to push the door open, not having shut it fully when she’d come out to help him with the shutter.

He smiled at her as he carried her over the threshold, and Olivia could not help smiling back as she admitted, “I haven’t been picked up since I was a little girl.”

“That’s a shame, you need picking up,” James replied, as he gently lowered her to her feet.

They stood facing each other, his arms still loosely around her waist, her hands resting on his forearms.

Their eyes locked, and they swayed toward each other.

James broke eye contact first. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, as he took a step back, letting his arms fall back to his sides. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, then brushed past her to enter the cabin.

Olivia wrapped her jacket tighter around her, feeling a sudden chill, wondering at what had just happened.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she turned her head to look into the cabin, hearing James move about.

Surely it couldn’t be…


	4. Chapter 4

James laid his tiles on the game board balanced on the pillow between them as they sat on the sofa in front of the still crackling fire.

“R A V E L. Unraveled. That’s twelve points, and the lead,” he finished, reaching for the pen and pad of paper they were using to keep score, and marked his points.

Olivia reached for her tiles, and began to place them on the board around the word he just made. “Q U I,” she paused to glance up at him, then continued, “Z blank Z. E S. That’s fifty points, and the game.”

“Fifty points? Bullshit,” James said, looking down at the Scrabble board.

Olivia grunted a laugh at his response. “Double letter, double word.”

“Damn! You are competitive for a woman.”

“You have a lot of ideas about what a woman should be like.”

“You break a lot of my pre-conceptions.”

“Why because I beat you? Because I’m a doctor?”

James shook his head. “No. Because you’re smart and tough, without being afraid to be feminine. A lot of women seem to have a hard time with that.” He met her eyes. “Your husband was a lucky man.”

Olivia felt her cheeks pink slightly at the honesty in his voice. “Thank you,” she replied quietly.

They held each other’s eyes for a couple of heartbeats before Olivia broke the connection to look down at the Scrabble board.

James smiled to himself, then followed her gaze. “I’ll bet you chocolate chip pancakes at Murray’s that that’s spelt incorrectly,” he told her.

“You eat at Murray’s?”

“Every morning on my way to work.”

“Oh that is so odd. We live in the same area, we go to the same restaurant, yet we never met.”

“Reverse fate,” James said, then asked, “Have you ever had the chocolate chip pancakes?”

She shook her head. “I’m an adult.”

“I’m a little embarrassed to order them when I’m alone,” he admitted, “so I bring my grandson along, and let him order them. They are so wonderful I can’t describe them.”

“I can’t wait to try them,” Olivia replied, then tilted her head, a small smile gracing her lips. “If we live.”

“I want to see your face when you take that first bite, so I’ll meet you there next Sunday. We’ll eat chocolate chip pancakes, and give thanks that we’re alive.”

Olivia smiled, then held her hand out to him. “It’s a date.”

James placed his hand in hers, and curled his fingers around hers. He looked down, enjoying the warmth of her touch. She had such tiny hands, he realized, as his large hand seemed to completely envelop hers, then raised his eyes to look at her.

Olivia looked down at their joined hands. His touch was warm, hot even, as his large hand encircled hers, and after a moment, she lifted her gaze to meet his.

A heartbeat passed between them, and then they slowly let go.

“All right,” James began as Olivia leaned back, raising her arms to run her fingers through her hair, “we’ll play one more game. I’ll spot you a vowel.”

She laced her fingers behind her head, and leaned back against the sofa. “I think I’ll quit while I’m significantly ahead,” she responded with a grin. “What time is it?” She brought her arm around to look at her watch, then remembered she’d taken it off to have her shower earlier.

“It is…” James looked down at his watch, “after midnight.”

“Is it really?” Olivia’s eyes were wide with surprise, and James nodded. “We should get some rest.”

James stood, and stretched his back.

“You take the bedroom,” she told him, as she watched him move around the sofa to stand next to the ladder on the far wall leading up to the loft. “I’ll take the couch. I’m used to getting very little sleep.”

“Oh no. If I go to sleep now, I’m afraid I’ll never get up,” James said, then looked up at the ladder. “I think that is the bedroom.” He pointed to the loft. “And I am not about to climb that ladder.”

“Oh tosh! You’re still young enough to manage it.”

James chuckled. “That may be, but I’m too sore to climb it. Besides how would it look if Robin came in, and found you asleep on the couch in her robe? How would Charlie explain it?”

“All right,” Olivia replied, clearly amused. “So we stay up all night, and wait to be rescued.”

James grinned. “Sounds like a plan to me,” he agreed. “But first I think I need to…” He let the sentence hang as he began to cross the room, heading for the loo.

Olivia watched him for a moment, then busied herself by putting the Scrabble game away. She was just returning to the sofa after returning the game to the cupboard where they’d found it when James emerged from the bathroom.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” he asked her. “I noticed some in the cupboard.”

“No thank you.”

“Another glass of wine?”

She shook her head.

James nodded, then joined her on the sofa.

They stared into the fire.

**~*007*~**

Laurie bit her bottom lip as she and Geoff continued to drive slowly along the snowy road. 

The snow was falling harder now, making visibility difficult, and with each swipe of the wipers on the windshield, the more worried Laurie became.

She glanced at Geoff, gratified to see that he was concerned about her father as well.

Please, she prayed silently, as she looked out at the road once again. Please let us find my dad.

**~*007*~**

“You said your youngest daughter, Jacqueline, was a travelling artist. Is she still wandering about?” Olivia asked him, smiling up at him when he handed her a steaming cup of tea. “Thank you,” she whispered, then took a sip, humming appreciatively as the hot liquid warmed her throat. She clutched the cup in her hands which were covered by the sleeves of the robe she still wore.

She’d changed her mind about wanting some tea, and when she’d made a move to get up and fix herself a cup, James had beat her to it; jumping to his feet, and hurrying into the kitchen to put the kettle on to boil.

“No, not at the moment,” James replied, as he sank down onto the sofa beside her, then reached out to pull the ottoman closer. He propped his feet up, then reclined back against the couch, grabbing the cup of tea he’d fixed for himself from the end table. “She’s living in Paris, and is working at an art gallery. She also teaches children how to paint.”

“I used to paint, though I was not very good,” Olivia said, kicking her feet up onto the ottoman beside his.

“Jacqueline says art is emotion.”

“I used to paint trees a lot. I love trees. Loved to climb them as a child. My mother said I was probably a monkey in another life.” She glanced at him. “I’m sorry. I tend to ramble in non-sequiturs sometimes.”

James simply smiled. “I bet you were a cute child.”

Olivia snorted. “Hardly. I was the smallest one in the family. I had short legs with knobby knees, and had a lazy eye.”

“I was the runt as well. I wore braces and spoke with a lisp, and then these.” He reached up to tap his right ear.

She tilted her head to look at him. “They look fine to me.”

“When I was a kid they stuck out something awful,” he told her, then grinned. “Your knobby knees, and my big ears, we would have been a match made in heaven.”

“If I were twenty years younger, perhaps.”

James merely shrugged. “Age is just a number.”

Olivia looked at him thoughtfully, smiling softly, before she took a sip of her tea, then turned back to stare into the fire.

James continued to gaze at her.

She was a beautiful woman, he thought, watching the light of the fire flicker over the fine lines on her face. 

He’d known she was older than him when they’d met, but he hadn’t given much thought to their age difference since then, and thinking on it now, guessed her to be around sixty or so. And while he’d enjoyed winding her up, as the evening had progressed, he’d done so less and less, having found, to his surprise, that he enjoyed her company immensely.

He sighed, then turned to look into the fire.

“I think I’ll make another cup of tea.” Her voice broke into his thoughts. “Would you like some more?”

James looked up at her, and nodded. “I can make it.”

Olivia shook her head. “It’s my turn.”

James smiled, then handed her his mug.

“I’ll be right back.”

He nodded, then returned his gaze to the fire, as he fiddled with his wedding band.

**~*007*~**

Geoff pulled into the car park at Shelby Manor. He put the SUV in park, then unbuckled his seat belt.

“I’m just going to see if they heard anything,” he told Laurie as he opened his door.

“Ring Jackie, too, would you? Maybe he’s made it home.”

Geoff nodded, then got out of the vehicle, closed the door, then hurried into the manor.

**~*007*~**

Jacqueline pulled the blanket up, tucking it around Michael’s shoulders as he slept, curled up in a ball, on one of the sofas in her father’s living room, then crossed the room to sit on the other one.

Seeing a photo album on the coffee table, she picked it up, and then cradling it on her lap, she lifted the cover. On the very first page were three pictures of her nephew, with his name printed on a label at the top of the page in her sister’s neat hand.

She flipped through the pages.

Pictures of her father, of Laurie and of her followed the ones of Michael. There were photos of them alone, and ones of them with Vesper, and each page was labelled.

Jackie felt tears prick at her eyelids as she looked down at the picture of her and her mother. It’d been taken the last time she’d come home - a year ago. Back when her mother was only dealing with the occasional memory lapse.

She felt a sudden wave of guilt threaten to engulf her, but before it could crash over her, the phone rang. She closed the album, and pushed it off her lap onto the coffee table, then stood, and hurried over to answer the phone before it woke Michael.

“Hello?”

 _“Hi, it’s Geoff. There was no sign of them on the main road,”_ he told her, _“and he didn’t come back to the hospice. They said he left in a red sports car, a small Jag or something.”_

“That can’t be good.”

_“We’re not giving up yet. I gather he’s not made it back yet?”_

“No.”

 _“We’re not giving up yet,”_ he repeated. _“How’s Michael?”_

“He’s asleep. I’ve not told him anything.”

_“Good. All right, look, we’re going to try another route back to the house, and will keep looking.”_

“Call me.”

_“I’ll try. Mobile reception is not too good.”_

“Okay.”

 _“We’ll see you soon, hopefully with your father,”_ Geoff said, then hung up.

Jackie hung up the phone, then turned to stare out the patio doors, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as she watched the snow falling hard in the darkness.

**~*007*~**

James slouched down into the cushions on the sofa, his legs stretched out, ankles crossed on the ottoman, as he stared at the fire. His arms were folded across the cushion he held against his chest.

“I don’t know how much I have left to give Vesper, except staying with her right now,” he told her in a low voice.

“I’m sure she needs you as much you need her,” Olivia responded, sitting sideways on the sofa facing him. She tucked on leg up beneath her, and leaned her head on her arm which was propped up on the back of the sofa.

His head tilted in her direction, but continued to stare at the fire without really seeing it. “She’s not fine. She’s not getting better. I lied earlier.” His eyes darted to hers in apology. “She’s had three heart attacks in the last eleven months. Even at her age, the Alzheimer’s is compromising her heart. At least that’s what they’re telling me this week.” James glanced at her again, then sighed and looked away. He stared up at the ceiling. “The truth is, she doesn’t know me anymore. She just sees some stranger who comes to visit.”

“She knows you,” Olivia told him softly.

James turned his head, and met her eyes. “How do you know that?”

“In her soul. A woman never forgets a man who’s occupied her heart for so long,” she replied, holding his gaze steady for several heartbeats before turning to look at the fire. “Reginald was older than I by fifteen years, and he was awfully good to me.” She smiled. “He never seemed to mind if I had to get up from dinner, or in the middle of a film, or in the middle of the night.” Olivia looked back at him, meeting his eyes once again. “Take this time with Vesper; it’s precious. I know, I’ve been there.”

The smallest of smiles touched the corner of his mouth, and he nodded gently, understanding what she was telling him.

Olivia held his eyes a moment longer, then broke the connection and got up from the sofa. She stepped over to the fire place to add another two logs to the fire.

James watched her for only a second when he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Deciding not to fight it, he closed his eyes. “I’m just going to grab a couple of winks,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” Olivia replied, as she straightened up, and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll take the first watch.”

A soft, amused snuffle escaped him as he clutched the cushion closer, and within seconds he was fast asleep.

She smiled fondly, feeling a surprising swell of affection for him. With a shake of her head, she walked back to the sofa, and sat back down in her previous spot, taking care not to wake him.

She watched him sleep.

**~*007*~**

“They had to have come this way,” Geoff said, as the 4 x 4 crept slowly along the icy road.

“I can barely see the road,” Laurie remarked, then leaned forward as much as her pregnant belly would allow to peer through the windshield. “Shit! The snow’s coming down so much harder now.”

“Yes it is,” Geoff agreed.

They drove a few miles more when Laurie suddenly pointed. On the side of the road, the front end buried in a snow bank, and almost completely covered in snow was a red Jaguar. “Oh my god.”

Geoff stopped the SUV just behind the sports car. “That’s got to be the car,” he said, putting the vehicle in park. He grabbed the torch from the seat he’d taken out of the glove box back at the hospice, and then quickly got out of the 4 x4. He heard Laurie get out as well as he shone the light into the windows of the Jag. “There’s no one here,” he told her when she neared.

“Thank god.”

“They must have taken off on foot.”

Laurie made a noise of frustration. “Oh, that’s just like my father.”

They both turned in circles, knowing it was futile, but peering through the billowing snow for any sign of which direction her father and his companion had headed.

“We’re never going to find him tonight,” Laurie told him.

“No, I don’t think so either,” Geoff agreed. “We should head back to the house.”

Laurie nodded, and they made their way back inside the SUV.

“We’ll head back out first thing in the morning,” Geoff said, as he carefully turned the vehicle around, and drove back the way they’d come.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when James woke; his internal alarm clock not allowing him to sleep any longer. The room was still quite dark, the candles they had lit around the room having burnt themselves out, and the fire had long since become nothing but smouldering embers.

He looked down, and smiled at the sight of Olivia curled up beside him on the sofa beneath the blanket that she’d pulled off the back of the sofa, sound asleep, her head cradled on the cushion on his lap, his hand resting on her shoulder. 

His eyes closed again, and he sighed.

For the first time in over a year, he’d felt a sense of peace when waking, and he knew it was because of the woman cuddled up against him, and on the heels of that realization, came a sense of guilt. His wife, whom he still loved, was fighting a disease that had stripped away every bit of who she was, and here he was, feeling peaceful and content with another woman.

James opened his eyes again, and with an effort, he pushed the feeling away. He glanced down at Olivia, just barely able to make out the line of her face. He lifted his hand from her shoulder, and only just stopped himself from brushing his fingers against her cheek, and for a moment, he allowed himself to imagine what if. 

Perhaps in another lifetime they would have met, and things would have been different.

James sighed again.

Uncrossing, and then lowering his legs from the ottoman, he slipped his hands beneath the cushion and very carefully eased himself out from beneath her, and got to his feet. 

He stared down at her. In sleep, her face had softened, and she seemed even more beautiful than she had the night before.

James shook his head sadly as he reached out to tug the blanket up over her shoulder, then quietly padded across the room to the bathroom.

Yes, in another lifetime, he thought as he closed the door.

**~*007*~**

He stepped on the clutch, then turned the key.

Nothing.

The engine clicked, but would not turn over.

James sighed, and glanced around the interior of the small car. Doubting there was anything of use in the glove box, he opened it nonetheless, and looked inside.

He pulled out a cigar tube, and gave it a little shake, pleased to hear a cigar rattling inside. He grinned, then raised the tube as if toasting, and looked skyward. “Thank you for this.”

Opening the tube, he dumped the cigar into his hand, then slipped it between his lips as he reached into his jacket pocket for his lighter. It took him a couple flicks with his gloved hand to get the flame, and then with a couple of long draws on the cigar, it caught fully.

James inhaled the flavoured smoke, held it in his lungs for just a moment, smiled, then exhaled slowly.

It was a good cigar.

**~*007*~**

Olivia woke slowly, the sunlight streaming through the window blinding her for a moment when she opened her eyes. She lifted her hand to block the light as she sat up on the sofa.

“James?” she called out when she did not see or sense him in the room. She pushed the blanket aside, then stood, looking around the room again. “James?”

She walked over to the door, pulled on her boots, then made her way outside, wearing only the borrowed bath robe. The snow had stopped and the whipping wind had died down but it was still cold, and Olivia shivered.

“James!” She walked a few feet away from the cabin, in the direction of the tractor, which was covered in white, and looked around for any sign of him; footprints in the snow, anything, but there was nothing. “James?!”

Olivia shivered again, both from the light wind that blew across the yard and concern for James. She wondered suddenly if perhaps he’d decided to find his way back to her car. She hurried back to the cabin.

Once inside, she tried the phone again, but the line was still dead.

She stamped the snow from her boots, then walked over to the fireplace, and put another log on the fire. Toeing her boots off, she made her way to the bathroom where she had left her clothes to dry, and quickly got dressed.

Returning to the living room, she sat down on the sofa, and slipped her feet back into her boots. She’d laced up her left boot, and was just finishing up with her right when a familiar scent wafted into the room.

She put her foot on the floor, and turned on the sofa to find James standing in the open door of the cabin, puffing away on one of Reginald’s cigars.

“That’s my husband’s.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, as he closed the door. “I found it in your car.”

“I bought those for him just before he got sick. I guess I forgot about them,” she told him, as she stood up.

James walked over to stand in front of the fire to warm up, reaching up to rub at his ears, which were red from the cold. “Well, these are hard to get.”

“A friend of mine gets them for me. You may have met him in prison.”

He smirked as he looked back over his shoulder. “I walked back to the car,” he informed her. “It’s dead.”

“Now what?” she asked, fighting the sudden, surprising urge she had to cry.

“Well, the snowplough’s been through, and I think I know where we are. As soon as I warm up a little,” he turned to face her, “I’ll hike back up to the main road, and see if I can hitch a ride.”

Olivia lost the fight, and tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” James asked, concerned as she stared at the cigar in his hand.

“I’m sorry. It’s the smell,” she answered in a shaky voice. “It reminds me of Reginald.”

She sank down onto the sofa, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, mildly embarrassed at her reaction.

“God what an arse I am. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” He tossed the cigar into the fire.

“It’s okay,” Olivia told him, wiping her cheeks again as more tears fell against her will.

“Funny thing about smells,” James said quietly, as he wandered away from the fire. “How they take you back. I went to the department store, and I tried every perfume they had, trying to find the one that Vesper wore.” He paused to blow on his fingers, trying to warm them up. “One day I’m walking up Oxford Street, and I… I smell her. I followed this woman for three blocks, and asked her what she was wearing.” He walked back over to the fire, putting his back to the flames, and met Olivia’s eyes. “Turned out it was her shampoo. I’d missed my wife’s hair, and I didn’t even know it.”

He turned round to stare at the fire.

“That’s dear,” Olivia remarked, then got up from the sofa to join him at the fireplace. “She would love knowing that.”

James tilted his head to look at her as they stood side by side. He smiled. “Thank you.”

She returned his smile, then her gaze returned to the flames of the hearth.

“I like talking to you,” James admitted, slowly turning to face her. She turned as well. “I want to know all about you.”

Their eyes met, and both were aware of the growing tension between them; the stirring of mutual desire and possibly more.

“Olivia…” James began.

“I know…” She looked away, turning her back to the fire, and crossed her arms over her chest.

He was married. Yes, his wife was sick, with no hope or chance of recovering, but he was still married. She had too much respect for those vows; too much respect for herself to let this go beyond what it already was.

“It was just one special night,” Olivia told him, then turned her head to meet his gaze. “But thank you for helping me to discover that life can still be…” she smiled, “pleasant.”

A small smile played over his lips. “Maybe… some day in the future…”

“Who knows,” she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Both pairs of blue eyes flickered with the possibility of hope.

“Dad!”

They both turned.

“That would be my daughter Laurie,” he told her as she called out for him again.

They watched through the window as she entered the porch, followed by Geoff and a police officer, then stopped. James could see the relief on her face, and smiled at her.

“Looks like we’ve been rescued,” Olivia told him.

“Told you we would be,” James replied.

**~*007*~**

Laurie turned in the front seat to look back at them while Geoff concentrated on the road. “I can’t believe you found that cabin. Do you know how lucky you were?”

“It saved our lives,” Olivia agreed with a nod.

“We would have been fine,” James said.

“We would have frozen to death,” Olivia countered.

“You’re a glass half empty kind of woman, aren’t you?” His eyes twinkled at her.

“No. I just live in the real world,” she replied with a smile, then looked away to watch the passing scenery. “Where snow melts and life goes on.”

“I left some money for 007 and M. Just in case they need it.”

“Who?” Geoff asked from the front seat.

Olivia turned back to James. “Charlie and Robin.”

James smiled, then inclined his head in acknowledgement, before turning to look out the window himself, very aware that his daughter was still turned, watching them.

“We’ll have send a tow truck for your car,” Geoff told her. “It’s buried pretty deep.”

“It’s a silly car for this kind of weather,” Olivia said, chuckling when James’ head snapped around to look at her, his eyes full of surprise. “It was a gift from my father when I graduated medical school.”

“Wow, it’s that old,” Geoff responded.

James frowned up at his son-in-law, while Laurie gave him a dirty look.

“Uh, not that you’re old,” Geoff quickly added, looking at her in the rear view mirror. “I just meant it’s a classic. It’s gotta be worth a fortune.”

“It is. My father gave it to me,” Olivia replied, smiling at the memory as she turned to meet James’ gaze.

He smiled at her.

“There! On the left,” she said suddenly, point ahead. “That long drive.”

“That’s your house?” James asked.

“Yes.”

Laurie looked back at her as Geoff turned into the driveway. “I used to walk by here everyday on my way to school. You gave out great sweets to us kids when we’d come around carolling at Christmas.”

“Oh I loved to spoil the children in my neighbourhood, especially at Christmas. You all sang so sweetly,” Olivia told her, smiling as Laurie blushed slightly.

When the SUV pulled up in front of her house, Olivia undid her seatbelt, then got out of the car. She stepped over to the passenger window, as Laurie lowered it. “Thank you for rescuing us,” she said. “I am forever in your debt.”

“I owe you for all those Crunchie bars,” Laurie replied with a grin.

Olivia chuckled, then with a nod and a pat to the car door, she walked away from the car, heading for her house. “Good-bye.”

“Bye,” Laurie and Geoff both said.

“I’ll walk you to your door.” James took a step in her direction, having got out of the car when she did.

Olivia held her hand up to stop him. “No, stay there, I’m fine,” she told him, as she continued up the walk to her front door.

“Olivia!” James called out.

She stopped, and turned back to him.

“I never really spent time in prison.”

Olivia shook her head fondly. She’d already figured that out for herself, and she could see in his eyes that he knew it as well. “And just when I was beginning to believe everything you told me.”

“I’ll never lie to you again. I swear.”

Olivia smiled, then reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out the five pound note he’d given her the night before. “I’ll bet you five thousand pounds you can’t keep that promise.”

James chuckled. “Good-bye,” he said, then opened the vehicle door to climb back inside.

“Good-bye,” she replied, then resumed her trek up the pavement to her house. She turned, walking backwards slowly, and waved as the SUV pulled away.

Laurie turned in her seat to face her father.

“What?”

“So what happened between you two?” she asked him.

“Nothing. We were stuck in the snow together,” James answered gruffly.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Is she?” James responded.

Laurie gave her father a smirk, then turned the right way round.

Once she was facing away, James glanced back over his shoulder in the direction of Olivia’s house with a thoughtful expression on his face, then smiled softly to himself.

**~*007*~**

Olivia unlocked her door, then entered the house.

Removing her boots and jacket, she slowly made her way to the living room. She stopped in the doorway, and looked around the large, empty room before moving inside and heading for the telephone.

Lifting the cordless handset, she dialled the hospital service, and then wandered to stand before her large picture window. “Hello. This is Doctor Mansfield, are there any messages?”

_“No, you’re all clear.”_

“Good. Well, I’m home now if anyone needs me.”

_“Very good, Doctor.”_

“Thank you,” she said, then hung up.

Olivia stared out the window, suddenly feeling very alone.

**~*007*~**

“I was really worried about dad,” Jacqueline said, fiddling with her now empty mug, as her sister busied herself at the sink.

“Well, it turns out that he was snug as a bug in a…” Laurie looked back over her shoulder, and raised her eyebrows, “whatever.”

Jackie made a face as a slightly embarrassed laugh escaped her. “When did we get old enough to worry about our parents?” She ran her finger around the rim of her mug. “God, I hate it, it’s freaky.”

“Yeah, freaky,” Laurie responded, tossing the wooden spoon she was washing into the drip tray.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jacqueline asked in a quiet voice, having heard the odd tone in her sister’s voice.

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Laurie repeated, pulling the dish towel from her shoulder to dry her hands.

“That’s not nothing.”

Laurie turned around. “You call home occasionally for an update. You worry from five thousand miles, and five thousand other thoughts away from here.”

“You chose to live here,” Jacqueline replied in a low voice. “No one’s forced --”

“I chose to be a grown up,” Laurie cut her off. “I go see mum every day. I sit with her while she calls me Mona, and asks me to bring her her skates.” She stared at her younger sister. “I watch dad feed her, and dress her as if she were a child.” She felt tears well in her eyes, and shook her head. “No, I don’t worry about them. I’m part of them. I’m in their lives.”

Jacqueline frowned, then looked away. “It’s not your job. You don’t have to take care of them.

Laurie turned back to the sink, and threw the dish cloth down on the counter. “I don’t just take care of them,” she said in a loud voice, then shook her head, and held up her hand. “Forget it.”

“What?!” Jacqueline said hotly, feeling suddenly angry.

“That is not just some woman wandering around lost out there,” her sister responded, then turned to meet Jackie’s eyes. “That’s mummy. You remember her? The woman who drove for miles to summer camp to bring you Mr. Fluffy after you swore you wouldn’t need him.”

Jacqueline could hear the tears in her sister’s voice, but continued to stare at her, fighting to hold on to her anger.

“Or when you were six, and you were crying because you decided you were too tall to be a fairy princess?” Laurie paused, then sighed as she looked away. “No. I’m not here because I have to be. I’m here because they’re mum and dad.” She looked back at Jackie, and shook her head helplessly. “And I am not finished needing them.”

The two sisters stared at each other for several moments before Jacqueline finally looked away, then slipped off the stool she was sitting on, and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word.

She quietly made her way upstairs, and found her father in his bathroom finishing up shaving.

He met her eyes in the mirror as he ran the razor over his top lip.

“I was really worried about you,” she told him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he replied, rinsing the razor.

“I’ve decided I’m going to stay a while if that’s all right.”

“Sure it is.” He grinned at her, as he wrung out his wash cloth. “It’ll be great having you and your sister home. It’ll be like old times.” He patted his face, cleaning away the remaining shaving cream. “What about your work?”

“I can take some time off,” she answered.

“Great!” James said, as he finished wiping his face, then reached for the towel. “I need to get down to the site before I go visit your mother.” Explaining to his youngest why he seemed to be in a rush. 

James turned to face her as he dried his face and hands.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t here more,” Jackie said, the tears beginning to spill over, her bottom lip trembling. “I guess I was afraid.”

“She knows how much you love her,” James told her, his face full of understanding.

“I can’t lose her,” she admitted, finally breaking down.

James gathered her into his arms. “Shh. Shh… it’s okay.”

Jacqueline clutched at her father as she cried. When she’d cried herself out, she lifted her head from James’ shoulder. “Is it okay if I come with you to see mum?”

James brushed the tears from her cheeks, and nodded. “Yes. I’d like that.”

Jackie gave him a watery smile. “Thanks, daddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

The ringing of the phone woke her.

Olivia rolled over with a groan, and seeing the time, she frowned. She had another thirty minutes before her alarm was due to go off.

The phone continued to ring.

Olivia sighed.

As much as she wanted to ignore it, she knew she couldn’t, and reached out to grab the handset.

“Hello?”

_“Hello, Olivia dear. It’s Marina.”_

“Oh hi, Marina,” Olivia said, falling back against her pillow.

 _“I’m sorry for ringing so early, and for not having rung you at all this last week,”_ Marina apologized. _“I’ve been wanting to hear about your weekend, what you got up to. William mentioned you had plans.”_

“I did. But I’d rather hear about your dinner party,” Olivia told her, not wanting to talk about that night in the cabin with James, even with her best friend. “What did you serve?”

An hour later and a half later, having talked with Marina for forty-five minutes before hanging up to take her shower, Olivia stood before the full-length mirror in her bedroom, and inspected her outfit.

She’d chosen to wear a light-coloured trouser-suit, then had taken special care with her makeup, and had even fluffed her hair, giving herself a softer look.

“What are you doing?” she asked her reflection. “He’s not going to be there.”

She stopped preening and stared hard at herself.

No. She honestly did not think he would be there.

She turned away from her reflection, grabbed her handbag off the bed, then left her bedroom, and made her way to her garage.

“But I do hope he is,” she said out loud, as she walked past her Jaguar - which had been towed back to her home earlier in the week - and climbed into her SUV (which, she admitted to herself, she should have been driving that weekend), slipped the key into the ignition, and started the vehicle.

She activated the remote to raise the garage door, then pulled out of the garage, and drove down the driveway to the road, and turned right to head for Murray’s.

**~*007*~**

James walked out of his closet into his bathroom to finish tying his tie.

“She’s not going to be there anyway,” he told his reflection, then walked away.

Several minutes later, he was climbing into his Rover, and moments after that, making his way down the road to have some chocolate chip pancakes.

**~*007*~**

“Doctor Mansfield!”

“Hello, Murray.” She smiled at the owner of the restaurant as he came over. “And I’ve told you hundreds of times, call me Olivia.”

Murray grinned, taking her outstretched hand to shake it. “I haven’t seen you in such a long time. When I do see you, I still expect to see Mr. Mansfield.”

“I know.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, no, no.” Olivia reached out to pat him on the arm. “It’s all right.”

Murray smiled his thanks. “Table for one today?”

“Actually, I’m expecting somebody,” she told him.

“Come.” Murray grasped her elbow, and led her away from the door. “I’ll give you a table where you can see the door, and I’ll bring you some coffee, and you can read the Sunday paper while you wait for her.”

“Him,” Olivia said, as they reached the table.

Murray simply continued to smile.

Olivia cleared her throat a little self-consciously as she dropped her handbag onto the chair, then began to unbutton her jacket. “Do you still make chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Absolutely!” Murray grinned and nodded.

“Good.”

“I’ll be right back with your coffee.”

“Thank you,” she replied, then removed her jacket, and hung it over the back of her chair before sitting down. She took a deep breath, and willed her racing heart to calm as she watched through the restaurant’s front window for any sign of James.

**~*007*~**

James pulled into the parking spot just across the street from the restaurant, put the Rover in park, then glanced at his watch.

He smiled in relief. He’d made it with time to spare.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he was just about to open the door when his mobile rang. Hoping it was a call he could ignore, he glanced at the screen, and saw Laurie’s name.

He answered the call.

“Dad. Mum’s had another attack.”

“What?”

“They’re taking her to the hospital.”

“When?”

“Now. Please hurry! It’s bad.”

“All right. I’ll be right there.” He disconnected the call, and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat, as he glanced over to the restaurant.

With a deep sigh and a frown, he started the Rover, then pulled away from the curb.

**~*007*~**

Olivia used the side of her fork to cut a bite-size piece of the chocolate chip pancake, then speared it before simply dragging it through the syrup on the plate.

With a sigh, she lowered the fork, then pushed the plate away.

Lifting her head, and dropping her hands to her lap, Olivia gazed sadly at the door.

**~*007*~**

James sat stiffly in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hospital’s waiting room. He glanced up anxiously when he heard the door to the waiting room open, then sighed when he realized it was just an orderly passing through.

He longed to get up, to move about, or even to just drum his fingers against his thighs, anything but sit still, but he couldn’t, as both Laurie and Jacqueline were sitting on either side of him, each of them clutching his hands, as they anxiously awaited news of Vesper’s condition.

Like him, they were scared.

They did not want to lose their mother.

James did not want to lose her either. 

He’d meant what he’d said to Olivia that night a week ago, that he wasn’t sure how much he had left to give to his wife, but he still loved her. And Olivia had seen that.

Olivia.

He was upset that he’d missed having breakfast with her, but he was even more worried that he’d been unable to let her know why he’d not joined her. And not having her number, he could not ring her now to explain.

He knew she would understand; knew she would forgive him for missing their date, and would, if he was lucky, reschedule for another time.

James frowned, suddenly angry at himself for thinking of another woman while his wife was only a few rooms away with a battery of doctors, fighting for her life against a disease that was hell bent on taking her away from them. It had already taken her from them emotionally, and now it seemed it was determined to finish the job physically.

He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to slouch a little in the chair. God only knew how long they would be there, he thought, bowing his head to rest his chin against his chest.

“Dad.” He heard Laurie whisper a few minutes later as she squeezed his hand.

James opened his eyes as he raised his head, then sat up straight in the chair. He looked at his daughter who gestured with her chin to the tall man in scrubs who had just entered the waiting room. 

“Mr. Bond?” The man enquired, looking at him.

“Yes,” James replied, as he stood, then asked without any preamble, “How’s my wife?”

He knew, however, before the doctor answered, what he would say. He saw it in the doctor’s eyes as he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

“I’m sorry, Mr, Bond. We did everything we could to save your wife, but I’m afraid her heart was just too weak,” the older man told him.

James felt both girls grip his hands tighter, and heard both draw in sharp breaths before they began to sob quietly.

“I’m sure you did, Doctor,” James said with more calm than he felt. “May I see her?”

“Shortly, yes,” the doctor replied. “I’ll send a nurse out to get you as soon as we’ve cleaned her up.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

The doctor inclined his head. “Again, my condolences on your loss,” he said, then looked down at both Laurie and Jacqueline. “To you both as well.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Laurie replied with a sniffle, answering for her sister as well.

“It should not be longer than ten minutes before you can see your wife,” the doctor told James, then walked out of the waiting room.

James slowly sank back down onto the seat between his daughters, then wrapped his arms around them when both pressed against him, and buried their faces in his shoulders, their tears soaking his shirt.

He drew in a shaky breath, and closed his eyes.

His wife was dead.

**~*007*~**

James sat on the edge of his bed, cradling his face in his hands.

He knew he should be downstairs, looking after the girls, but he needed a few moments to himself to process the events of the day.

The doctor had been true to his word, and ten minutes after giving him the news of his wife’s passing, he’d been taken to see her body. Neither of the girls had wanted to go with him, which he had to admit, he’d been okay with, having wanted to see Vesper alone.

She’d looked so peaceful, as if she were simply sleeping beneath the single white sheet draped over her still body.

He’d pressed a gentle kiss to her chilly lips, whispering his love, and thanking her for all their years together, then had left the room without looking back.

James opened his eyes, and sat up straight when he heard banging in the kitchen.

Laurie was cooking.

He smiled. 

Like her mother used to in times of stress or high emotion, Laurie turned to cooking. When she’d first come to stay with him after separating from Geoff, she’d cooked so much that they’d had to freeze several of the meals just so they wouldn’t go to waste.

With a sigh, James got to his feet.

If he didn’t stop her, Laurie would cook enough for an army again, instead of just enough for him and her sister.

He made his way downstairs, then paused in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his daughters standing side by side at the stove. Jackie, he knew, hated to cook. Much like her father.

“Smells good,” he said in a quiet voice, not wanting to startle them.

Both Laurie and Jacqueline turned at the same time, favouring him with sad smiles.

“We’re making egg and chips,” Laurie told him.

“We decided on a meal that even I couldn’t screw up,” Jackie remarked, smiling a little more.

James chuckled.

“I called Geoff,” Laurie said. “He’s going to keep Michael tonight, and when he brings him home tomorrow, we’ll tell him about mum.”

James nodded.

“What happens now, dad?” Jacqueline asked him as he walked over to the cupboard to fetch the plates to set the table.

“Tomorrow, I’ll go to the funeral home, and get the ball rolling for your mother’s funeral,” he answered, placing the plates on the table. “Most of the arrangements have already been made.” He looked over at them. “We knew it was coming. It was just a matter of when.”


	7. Chapter 7

James sat on the sofa with Jacqueline as friends and family mingled throughout the room, several of them stopping to offer their condolences. He smiled when Michael joined him, climbing up onto the couch beside him, and tucked himself up against James’ side.

“Grandma never lets people eat in here,” Michael said.

“That’s right,” James agreed.

“Mummy says because Grandma died she wouldn’t mind, but I think she’s wrong,” Michael finished sadly.

James patted him gently on the back, then pulled him closer so that Michael’s head was resting on his chest. “Hey, what’s this?” he asked, gently flipping the small hoop earring in Michael’s right ear.

“Aunt Jackie says it makes me look cool,” Michael replied with childlike smugness.

James frowned at his daughter who laughed.

“It’s just a clip on,” she told him, slipping under her father’s arm to snuggle up against him, then laid her hand on Michael’s head. “You don’t want to have to look cool all the time.”

“Nobody does,” James remarked, pressing a kiss to the top of Jacqueline’s head. “Nobody does.”

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw his son-in-law cross the room, heading for the kitchen. “Christ, not now,” he muttered under his breath.

**~*007*~**

Laurie scraped the food off the plate into the garbage, placed the plate in the sink, then reached for the next one.

“You don’t have to do this now,” Geoff told her, stepping up to the island where she stood.

“Yes. I do,” she replied, repeating her previous action.

“Let me help you.” Geoff reached out to take the plate from her.

“No!” Laurie pulled the plate out of reach. There was a pause as she finished scrapping the food off. “Thank you.” She turned to put the plate in the sink. “I’ve got used to doing things by myself,” she told him, grabbing another plate from the stack of dishes on the island.

Geoff frowned. “So that’s it. You and I are over because I wasn’t home enough?”

Laurie continued to clean the used plates off, putting them in the sink as she went, but spared him a look.

“Our family is destroyed because I wasn’t paying enough attention?” He paused, and when she looked up at him fully, he continued. “I am trying harder.”

Laurie shook her head, her eyes growing hard. “How dare you? How dare you think I would risk losing my family for your job?!”

“Well that’s what you’re doing, isn’t it?”

Laurie turned away so she wouldn’t give into the urge to hit him with the plate she held, then grasped the edge of the sink after placing the dish in the sink. “Do you really think I’m that stupid?” she asked him, then spun around to face him. “Do you really think I didn’t know about Heather?”

Geoff’s eyes grew wide, then after a moment’s pause, he said, “You never said anything.”

“I guess I was hoping I was wrong,” she replied. “That you wouldn’t do that to us again.”

Geoff’s mouth fell open slightly. “It’s over, Laurie!” he told her, stepping closer.

Laurie backed away. “I don’t care.”

“What? I don’t get another chance?”

“You’ve already had another chance!” She all but yelled, anger radiating off her. “I forgave you when you screwed around on me in the first year of our marriage when I was pregnant with our son. But not this time. I can’t do it again.”

“Laurie…” Geoff began.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“You’re not even going to let me explain?”

“No.” Laurie shook her head. “Because there is no explanation. There is no excuse. You cheated, Geoff. You cheated on me. You cheated on Michael, and you cheated on this baby.” She smoothed her hand over her swollen stomach. “ **You**. Not me. You.”

“It just happened, Laurie,” he told her.

Laurie laughed. “That’s what you said seven years ago. It doesn’t just happen.”

“I’m only twenty-six years old, Laurie.”

“That’s your excuse? You’re only twenty-six? We got married too young? That you missed out? That you never got the chance to screw around with other women first to see what you were missing?” Laurie shook her head. “It’s a poor, fucking excuse. We’re the same age, Geoff, and I’ve never once considered sleeping with another man.”

“It’s different for women,” Geoff said.

“You are so full of shit. My parents were married young, too, just as we were. My father never felt the need to cheat on my mother.”

“It was a different time.”

“No. My father’s just a different kind of man. A better one,” she said sadly. “I’m filing for divorce, Geoff.”

“Now wait a minute, Laurie. You need to think about this. We could go to counselling or something,” Geoff pleaded.

Laurie shook her head. “It’s too late. I can’t anymore.”

Geoff took another step toward her, and she put up her hands to stop him. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

“Laurie --”

“Go home, Geoff.”

He looked at her for several moments. “You’re serious about this?”

“Yes.” She nodded, then jumped when he slammed his fist down on the counter.

“God, you’re such a bitch,” he spat at her, then stormed away. He stopped in the doorway, and looked back at her. “You’re not getting Michael. I’ll fight you for him.”

With that, he left the kitchen, brushing past Jacqueline without a word.

Laurie met her sister’s eyes.

“What was that about?” Jackie asked.

Laurie opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again as she simply burst into tears.

Jacqueline rushed over to her, and gathered her sister into her arms. “Laur? What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” Laurie sobbed.

The two sisters sank down onto the floor, sitting back against the cupboards, Jackie still holding her sister.

“I’m divorcing Geoff,” Laurie said quietly, once she’d stopped crying.

“What? Why?”

“He’s been having an affair with one of his coworkers,” Laurie told her.

Jacqueline’s jaw dropped in surprise and shock. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” she said, then began to tell her sister everything. When she was finished, she was crying again.

“Holy shit,” Jackie muttered. “Dad’s going to kill him.”

“I know.”

“I still can’t believe it. I’ve always thought you two were so good together.”

“So did I,” Laurie admitted, then lifted her head from Jackie’s shoulder. “I owe you an apology.”

Jacqueline shook her head in confusion. “For what?”

“For snapping at you last weekend after we found dad.”

“Oh. That. You don’t need to apologize for that.”

“Yes, I do,” Laurie replied. “I dismissed your feelings about mum and dad as if they were less important than mine, and less real, simply because you don’t live at home. And that wasn’t right.” She sighed. “The truth is I’m jealous of my baby sister.”

“Of me? Why?”

“Because you’ve known what you wanted to do since you were a little girl, and you’ve done it,” Laurie answered. “And what have I done?”

“You got married and had a beautiful little boy. There’s nothing wrong with that, or being a stay at home mum.”

“I know. And I wouldn’t trade Michael for anything.” She ran her hand over her belly. “Or this little one. But sometimes I wish I’d been more careful, or had insisted Geoff use protection. I just…” She shrugged helplessly as her voice trailed off, aware that she was not articulating her feelings properly.

Jackie patted her sister’s hand where it rested on her stomach. She knew what her sister meant; knew Laurie loved that little boy more than anything in the world. “No reason you can’t do something now.”

Laurie snorted. “Like what?”

“Well I remember my big sister wanting to be a world famous chef when she grew up. You’re a fabulous cook, Laurie. I don’t see why you can’t do that,” Jackie told her. “After the baby’s born, there’s no reason you can’t go to cooking school.”

“You forget, by that time I’ll be a single mother,” Laurie pointed out. 

“A single mum with a family to support you. Dad and I would help you out, you know that.”

Laurie shook her head. “Dad’s got his own business to look after, and you’ll be back in Paris.”

“I’ve been giving that some thought,” Jacqueline began, “and I think it’s time to come home; for a little while anyway. There’s no reason I can’t get a job around here.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Jacqueline nodded. “You should really give it some thought, Laur.”

“I will.”

The sisters smiled.

**~*007*~**

Later that evening, James lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It had been a long day.

While he understood that everyone had meant well, he had been relieved when the last of the mourners had left, and it was just him, his daughters and his grandson alone in the house.

James had noted the tension between Laurie and Geoff was even more tense than usual, and he had asked her about it, only to be told she wasn’t ready to talk about it. He’d simply nodded, knowing she would talk to him once she’d chewed it over on her own.

He still had his suspicions as to why Laurie had left her husband, and he prayed he was wrong. If Geoff **had** done what he suspected, James thought, he’d kill him.

He’d also noticed his two girls (and oh how they’d balk at his calling them girls, he thought with a small smile. But to him, no matter how old they got, they would always be his little girls) seemed to be closer. They’d always been close when they were little, but after Jackie had taken off to become a world traveller-painter, that closeness had been strained.

He was pleased to see it back between them, and knew it would please Vesper as well.

James sighed.

Vesper.

He’d long ago made his peace with losing her; the Alzheimer’s had stolen her from him months ago, leaving a perfect stranger in her place, but the reality of having truly lost her was like a punch in the gut.

At least they’d had a couple good visits before the end, he reminded himself, thinking back over the last week.

After her breakdown in his bathroom, Jacqueline had come with him to visit her mother, and it had been a good visit. Yes, Vesper had not known who either of them were, but she had been in good spirits, and had been rather playful as well.

James smiled as he remembered the delight on both mother and daughter’s face when Vesper had pretended to play the piano, using Jacqueline’s fingers as the piano keys.

Subsequent visits the last few days had been just as positive. Even bringing Michael had delighted Vesper, and James had been reminded of the young woman he’d fallen in love with and married.

He was glad that their last memories – his, the girls’ and Michael’s – of Vesper would be good ones.

Yes, James thought with a nod, at least they had been given that much.

Turning his head, he looked out through the bedroom window at the stars, and suddenly found himself thinking about Olivia, wondering how she was.

He missed her, he realized.

They hadn’t seen each other since that night two weeks ago, and they had only had that one night together, but he missed her.

He rolled over, and grabbed his mobile from the bedside table, then lay back on his back. He quickly keyed in the code on the lock screen, then opened his contacts, and scrolled through the names until he reached the one he was looking for.

Olivia Mansfield

The night Vesper had passed away, he’d searched online for Olivia’s number. Being a doctor, and a specialist at that, he did not think it would be too difficult to find. And it hadn’t been, thanks to the UK HealthCare website.

He had wanted to explain his absence at the restaurant and, more than anything, he had wanted to just talk with her.

He hadn’t lied when he told her he’d enjoyed talking with her. He had. Quite a lot, and he missed it.

In spite of their rocky start, and his being an arse, Olivia had seemed to instinctively understand him, and talking with her had been a balm to his soul without his even realizing it. And, James smiled suddenly, he’d discovered he simply loved the sound of her voice.

He wanted so much to talk to her now, and his finger hovered over her name.

He dropped the phone to his chest and closed his eyes.

It was too soon.

Perhaps in a few weeks, or in the New Year.

He just prayed she would understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia smiled, watching from the doorway as Santa Claus handed out the last gaily wrapped present in his toy bag to the small child sitting on his lap. The young girl thanked him, hugged him, then slipped off his lap, and skipped over to where her parents were waiting.

Santa stood, and with a loud “Happy Christmas!” he walked out of the room to the cheers and applause of the children and their parents, as well as the various hospital staff: the nurses, doctors and orderlies.

As Santa passed her, Olivia reached out to pat him on the shoulder, and smiled brightly. “Well done, Santa,” she told the young intern who had agreed to don the red suit.

“Thank you, Doctor Mansfield,” he replied, then continued down the hall.

“Olivia! Merry Christmas!”

She turned to see Marina standing beside her. “Oh, Marina! Merry Christmas. Where’s William?”

“Where else? At the buffet table.”

Olivia chuckled.

“Olivia, my dear, you look wonderful,” Marina told her.

“I do?”

“Yes. I can’t put my finger on it, but yes, you do.” Marina regarded her, then her eyes grew wide. “Have you met someone?”

“Yes and no,” Olivia answered.

“I beg your pardon?”

Olivia simply chuckled, shook her head. “Could I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What impression do I give as a woman?”

“I don’t know what you mean, dear.”

“This is so silly,” Olivia said, tucking her hair behind her ear, feeling oddly self-conscious. “Do I appear to you to be available? Unavailable? Available but not really or unavailable, don’t even bother trying?”

Marina gave her friend an odd look. “What are you talking about, dear?”

Olivia shook her head. “Never mind.”

Before Marina could say anything more, William appeared at her side with cups of eggnog for each of them.

“Cheers.” Olivia lifted the cup.

**~*007*~**

James glanced around the room.

It would have to do, he thought, then glanced at his watch.

5:30pm

Damn.

He’d lost track of time working on his current project, but if he hurried, he would still make it home in time for Christmas Eve services.

With one final look around the room, James nodded to himself, then left.

Five minutes later, he was in his Rover driving along the snowy road heading home. He turned the stereo on, and a familiar soft tune drifted through the speakers. The same classical piece of music Olivia had playing in her car the night they’d met.

James sighed.

He still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ring her.

“Coward,” James muttered to himself with a shake of his head.

In the days following Vesper’s funeral, he had thought about ringing her several times, and had even gone so far as to bring her name up on his mobile, but each time something had stopped him.

It hadn’t taken him long to realize that he was concerned about the girls. Worried they would think it too soon for him to be interested in another woman, or think that he was trying to replace their mother.

The latter definitely was not true. He still loved Vesper; he always would, and no one could replace her in his heart. However, James also realized that the former was true as well. He **was** interested in Olivia.

He longed to get to know her better. He’d felt a connection with her… one he had never felt with Vesper. And that he’d felt it after having spent less than twenty-four hours with her, and still felt it now, weeks later and not having seen her since that day, told him that he needed to get in touch with her.

James nodded to himself, making his mind up then and there to sit down with Laurie and Jacqueline. He would tell them about Olivia, and his interest in her. And he would seek their blessing in pursuing a relationship with her.

And then… then he would ring Olivia and tell her.

**~*007*~**

Olivia walked through the hospital’s car park, her mobile to her ear.

“Good afternoon, this is Doctor Mansfield. Any messages?”

_“No. You’re all clear. Merry Christmas.”_

“Thank you. Merry Christmas to you, too, Kyle,” she said, then disconnected the call just as she reached her SUV, and slipped her phone into her jacket pocket.

She unlocked the door, climbed inside, tossing her handbag onto the passenger seat, then put the key in the ignition and started the car. Putting the vehicle into gear, she pulled out of the car park.

**~*007*~**

“Are you looking forward to staying with your dad tonight?” Jacqueline asked her nephew as they played a video game.

Michael didn’t answer.

Jacqueline pulled her attention away from the television, and looked down at Michael to see him frowning. Pausing the game, she lowered the controller, then nudged his shoulder. “Talk to me, Superman, what’s wrong? I thought you liked going to your dad’s.”

Michael shook his head.

Jacqueline’s eyes filled with concern. Laurie had made her promise not to badmouth Geoff in front of Michael, and while Jackie did not agree, feeling that Michael should be told what a prick his father was, she had promised.

“Why not?”

Michael sighed deeply in that way only a child can do, then looked up at his aunt. “Daddy’s friend Miss Heather is always there. I don’t think she likes me.”

“Has she hurt you?”

Michael shook his head. “But when she’s there, I can’t sleep because they make too much noise when they’re in daddy’s bedroom.”

“Why haven’t you told your mum?”

“Because it would make her sad,” Michael answered. “I don’t like it when mummy cries.”

Jackie pulled her nephew into her lap as his eyes filled with tears, and hugged him close. “I don’t like it when she cries either.”

“Aunt Jackie?” Michael ventured a few minutes later.

“Yes?”

“Do I have to go my daddy’s tonight?”

“No.”

Jacqueline’s head snapped around to find Laurie standing at the bottom of the basement stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Michael scrambled off his aunt’s lap, and rushed over to his mother, throwing his arms around her legs, and pressing his face against her belly. “I’m sorry, mummy, don’t cry.”

Laurie lowered herself down so that she was sitting on the stairs, and drew her son back into her arms. “You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault.”

“You’re sure.”

“Yes, sweetheart. And no, you do not have to go to your father’s tonight, or any other night ever again if you don’t want to. From now on, it’s your choice, okay?”

Michael nodded.

“Later on, we’re going to have a talk. I need to explain a few things to you.”

Michael pulled away slightly to look at her. “Are you and daddy getting a divorce?”

Laurie wasn’t surprised he’d asked. Many of his friends’ parents were divorced, and Michael was a smart child; smart enough to realize his parents were no longer getting along.

She nodded. “Yes. We are.”

“Will I get to live here with you and Grandpa and Aunt Jackie?”

“I am going to do everything in my power to make sure of it,” Laurie responded.

“And so will your Grandpa,” Jacqueline piped up.

The doorbell rang, and Michael’s eyes grew wide.

“It’s all right,” Laurie told him, rubbing his back, before ushering him off her lap. She pulled herself up to her feet using the banister, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Want me to go?” Jacqueline asked her, getting up from the sofa, and walking over to stand behind her nephew.

Laurie shook her head. “No. I’ll take care of him.” She looked down at her son. “You stay here with Aunt Jackie, and no matter what you hear, you stay here. Understand?”

“Yes, mummy,” Michael replied.

“Keep him here, please,” Laurie said to Jacqueline, then at her sister’s nod, she began to ascend the stairs.

Jackie put her hands on Michael’s shoulders, then ruffled his hair. “It’s going to be all right.”

**~*007*~**

The doorbell rang twice more before Laurie reached the door to open it.

“Where’s Michael?” Geoff walked into the house.

“Hello to you, too.”

Geoff scowled. “Don’t start. Where’s my son? Why isn’t he ready? You knew I would be here at half past six.”

“He doesn’t want to go with you,” Laurie told him, closing the door.

“What do you mean he doesn’t want to go with me?”

“Apparently he doesn’t like sharing you with Heather.”

“He…” Geoff began, then glared at her. “Laurie --”

“So much for it being over,” Laurie cut him off, her voice rife with sarcasm.

“It is over.”

“Not according to your son. And right now, I am far more likely to believe him than you.”

“Whatever! I’m not doing this with you now.” Geoff turned away from her, and yelled for his son. “Michael!”

“I have already told you, Geoff, Michael’s not going with you. He doesn’t want to.”

“I don’t care. It’s Christmas Eve, and I’m spending it with my son. Go get him.”

Laurie shook her head. “No. He doesn’t want to go, and I am not going to force him to spend time with you.”

“You are not keeping my son from me!”

“You’re doing a fine job of keeping him from you on your own,” Laurie retorted.

“What have you been telling him?”

“Oh no! Don’t you dare try to turn this around on me. You’re the one that screwed around on me!” Laurie’s voice rose. “Our son’s not stupid. My god, Geoff, you were fucking your mistress in our home, in our bed, with your son in the house.” Her eyes flashed angrily at him. “All that talk about being there for him, you were just talking out of your arse, weren’t you?”

Geoff’s eyes grew hard, and colder than Laurie had ever seen them. “Have you ever stopped to ask yourself why? Why I took up with those other women? Once you had Michael, you became an awful bore, both in bed and out.”

“Get out!”

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it?”

“GET OUT!” Laurie shouted.

“What the hell is going on?”

Laurie’s head snapped around at the sound of her father’s voice to see him standing in the living room, pulling his gloves off.

“Geoff was…” she stopped as her face contorted with pain, and she clutched at her belly as she groaned.

James was at her side in a heartbeat. “Laurie?”

“Something’s wrong,” Laurie whimpered, then doubled, crying out in pain. “Oh god… daddy…” she turned panicked eyes up at him. “The baby… oh god…”


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia wandered into Shelby Manor. 

“Can I help you?” The question came from a young nurse Olivia did not recognize sitting at the front desk.

“Is Sarah on duty?” Olivia asked, walking over to the counter.

The nurse, Amy according to her name tag, shook her head. “She has a child, so she was given Christmas Eve and Christmas off. I’m just filling in.”

“Of course.” Olivia smiled, as she began unbuttoning her jacket. “I was wondering, has Vesper Bond’s family been in to visit her today.”

Amy turned to the computer beside her.

“It’s not important, I just wondered.”

“I’m sorry,” Amy said, looking back to her. “There doesn’t seem to be a Vesper Bond here anymore. She must have gone home.”

Olivia’s eyes grew wide. “Oh… I see,” she replied. James must have brought her home for the holidays. “I think I’ll just go upstairs for a little while, then.” She turned, and began to walk toward the stairs.

“Are you here to visit someone?”

Olivia stopped, and looked back at the nurse. “Oh no, no, no… I just like to sit in my husband’s old room. The one he was in when he was here.”

“I’m sorry. All the rooms are occupied. We’ve had several new patients check in this week.”

Olivia fought to keep the sudden wave of sadness she felt from showing on her face. “Oh. Thank you,” she said, then with a sigh, she walked out of the hospice. 

Tears filled her eyes as she crossed the car park.

Her heart was heavy, and yet she was happy for James.

She sighed, the sadness threatening to overwhelm her again. She could not even seek refuge in the few good memories to be found in Reginald’s old room.

Olivia got into her vehicle, and put the keys into the ignition but did not start the SUV as she lost the battle with her tears, and began to cry.

Her head dropped to the steering wheel, as her sobs grew, and the tears streamed down her cheeks.

She sat up, startled, when her mobile rang.

Fishing it out of her pocket, she answered it.

“Hello.”

_“Doctor Mansfield, St. Mary’s has a foetal cardiac in distress. You’ve been requested.”_

Olivia started the vehicle. “All right, I’m on my way.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia hurried down the corridor, pulling her jacket off as she went.

“Okay, Holly, what do we have?”

“Premature labour, thirty-four weeks. Separation of the placenta causing foetal distress. We need to do a stat section.”

“Is she prepped?”

“Yes she is.”

“Olivia!”

She turned to see James rushing toward her, and ignored the sudden quickening of her heart. This was not the time. 

“James?”

“I asked for you. It’s Laurie. She’s early, and they say the baby isn’t doing well,” he told her, and she could see the genuine fear and concern in his eyes.

Olivia reached out to grasp his arm just above his elbow, and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze. “I’ll do everything I can,” she told him.

“I know. Thank you.”

“I’ll get back to you as soon as I am able,” she said, then walked away.

Less than fifteen minutes later, having changed into her blue scrubs, and wearing her mask, Olivia entered the operating room.

Laurie was on the table, several nurses prepping her for the emergency C-section as other nurses and technicians moved about the room readying instruments, and Olivia could see that the young woman was terrified, her eyes filled with tears.

Olivia stepped over to her, and leaned down to meet her eyes. “Hello, Laurie, it’s Doctor Mansfield. I’m a Pediatric Cardiologist. Your father called me.”

“He told me,” Laurie responded in a shaky voice. “I’m so scared,” she admitted quietly. “It’s too soon. I still have three weeks.”

“Perhaps this one’s just anxious to get here.” Olivia reached out to lay her hand on Laurie’s shoulder. “I know you’re scared, but I promise, you’re in good hands, and we are going to do everything we can for you and the baby.”

Laurie nodded.

Suddenly, the door to the OR burst open, and a masked man rushed into the room, only to be stopped by two of the nurses.

“Laurie!”

“No! No! No!” Laurie shook her head. “Please make him go away!”

Geoff pushed against the bodies struggling to hold him. “That’s my wife!”

“Get him out!” she cried.

“God dammit, Laurie! It’s my baby, too!”

“Please! Get him out! I don’t want him here!” Laurie pleaded. “Please, Doctor Mansfield.”

Olivia nodded, then looked up. “I’m sorry, Geoff, but you’ll have to leave.”

“You can’t stop me from being here to see my baby born.”

“I’m afraid I can,” Olivia replied, gesturing to the two large orderlies who had come into the room. “Please escort Mr. Campbell to the waiting room.”

“No! You bitch! You stupid, fucking bitch!” Geoff yelled as he increased his efforts to free himself.

Olivia’s mouth fell open behind the mask, and she was surprised when James suddenly appeared in the corridor outside the room. She watched as he punched his son-in-law in the face and knocked him out. Geoff slumped in the orderlies’ arms, and they dragged him away.

James glanced into the room, and met Olivia’s eyes. She gave him a brief nod, then returned her attention to his daughter when he turned and followed after the orderlies.

Tears streamed down the sides of Laurie’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she cried.

“Shh…” Olivia wiped the tears away. “You have nothing to apologize for. Now, I need to you take a deep breath and relax. The calmer you are, the better it is for the baby.”

Laurie inhaled a shaky breath, then turned her head sharply when the operating room’s doors opened again, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. “Where have you been?”

“Sorry, I got a knot in the string on my trousers,” Jackie replied, as she hurried over to her sister’s side, then sat down on the small stool next to her sister’s head, then grasped her hand. “What was all the ruckus about?”

“Geoff being an arsehole,” Laurie answered. “Daddy took care of him.”

“Doctor, she’s ready.” A voice called out.

Olivia smiled down at Laurie. “It won’t be long now.”

Laurie nodded, then looked at her sister as she squeezed her hand. “It’s going to be okay, Laur.”

Olivia moved off to the side. She wasn’t needed yet. For now, it was all in Doctor Coleman’s hands; she would not be needed until the baby had been born. 

Her eyes darted to the foetal monitor, then down at Laurie. 

She smiled to herself as she watched James’ other daughter wipe her sister’s forehead, then whisper encouragements to her. It pleased her to see Jacqueline supporting her sister, especially after Geoff’s earlier display.

Olivia’s attention returned to the surgery just as her colleague eased the baby through the incision in Laurie’s stomach. 

“The baby’s here,” Coleman said.

Olivia watched as he clamped, then cut the umbilical cord. She was already on the move when he picked up the still child, and met him at the special table they’d had set up to work on the baby.

“Doctor, is he okay?” Laurie called out.

Olivia did not answer, as she gently rubbed the child’s body to stimulate circulation.

“What’s the child’s heart rate?”

“Heart rate’s seventy,” Olivia answered quietly, then said in a slightly louder voice, “Starting cardio massage.”

“Good,” Coleman responded as she used her thumbs on the small infant to compress and massage. “Good,” he said, holding the tiny oxygen mask over the baby’s face, squeezing the bag in time. “Good. Keep working.”

“Jackie… I can’t hear anything.” Laurie looked anxiously at her sister. With the sheet draped as it was, she couldn’t see anything either, and she was beginning to panic. She felt Jackie squeeze her hand.

Olivia continued to work on the baby.

“Doctor! Is he okay?” Laurie called out again, fighting back her tears.

“Good. Skin’s pinking up,” Coleman said.

“Mmm…” Olivia murmured approvingly, and a few moments later, loud, lusty cries filled the operating room.

Laurie burst into tears as she heard her baby crying loudly. She looked at her sister, and was not surprised to see tears streaming down Jackie’s cheeks as well, disappearing into the mask she wore.

Olivia laughed softly in grateful delight as the baby continued to cry. She splayed her hands over the child while Doctor Coleman slipped a hat on the baby’s head, then together, they carefully wrapped the infant up in a warm blanket.

Olivia lifted the still crying baby into her arms, and walked over to Laurie and Jacqueline. She leaned down, tilting the baby so Laurie could see her second child, then said, “You have a daughter. A lovely daughter.”

Laurie laughed, her tears starting again. “She’s beautiful.”

Olivia handed her to Jackie.

“Oh, Laur… she’s perfect,” Jacqueline told her sister as she cradled her niece in her arms, then brought her closer for Laurie to see her better.

The baby continued to cry loudly, the sound music to their ears after the scare of a few moments earlier.

Laurie looked up at Olivia. “Thank you.”

**~*007*~**

James stood before a set of windows in the waiting room, and took a sip of the now lukewarm coffee in his hand. 

He grimaced. It was bad coffee.

Looking over to where Michael was curled up in one of the chairs, wrapped in his grandfather’s jacket sound asleep, James resisted the urge to look at his watch. Doing so would not make things happen any faster.

He sighed.

He supposed he could go to the nurses’ station, and ask if they had any information, but he was still a trifle embarrassed after the scene Geoff had made, both in the operating room and in the waiting room.

It had been so bad, that they’d had to call security in to have him removed.

James shook his head, wondering what was wrong with the boy.

He also needed to speak with Laurie about her husband; whether she was ready to talk about it or not. He’d given her enough time, and he needed to know what was going on, though he still had his suspicions. 

He took another sip of the coffee, and pulled another face.

“James.”

He turned at the sound of Olivia’s voice to see her striding towards him in a pair of scrubs. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, and not knowing if his daughter and grandchild were all right, James found the sight of her dressed that way rather alluring.

“She’s going to be fine,” she told him, as he walked her way, meeting her in the centre of the room. “We had to do a C-section, but everything went well.”

“And the baby?”

“Fine. We got her out in time.”

“A girl?” James’ face lit up. “I have a granddaughter?! That’s great. Is she okay?”

Olivia nodded. “I don’t see any long term problems. I want Neo-Natal to keep an eye on her overnight, but it’s just a precaution,” she told him, then smiled. “She’s a beautiful little girl.”

“Thank god,” James breathed a sigh of relief, then ventured, “Thank **you**. I hope you don’t mind me ringing you?”

She shook her head. “It’s my job,” she replied as she turned, and began to walk away.

“How have you been?” James called out to her.

Olivia stopped, and looked back at him. “Good. Fine. You?”

“Okay.” He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, feeling suddenly awkward. “I was hoping I’d run into you.”

“Really?” Olivia’s voice was tight, the smile no longer on her face.

“Did you go?” he asked quietly.

She gave him a curious look in spite of knowing full well what he meant.

“That Sunday we were suppose to meet; did you go for chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Oh! You know what, I forgot,” she said, reaching up to brush the hair back over her ear. She was not about to let him know she’d been there, and had waited for him. “I got so busy.”

“Oh.” James felt a rush of sadness.

“Did you?” Olivia enquired, her hand still fiddling with her hair. She cursed herself silently for asking.

“I was there.” He nodded.

Her hand stilled, then dropped to her side. “You were?” Her voice was filled with disbelief. 

“Yes.”

She took a step toward him. “At Murray’s on Main on Sunday?”

“Yes,” he said again. “I got called away, but I was there.”

Olivia held his gaze for only a few moments as the sadness and embarrassment at having been stood up that Sunday rolled over her again. She didn’t believe him. “I have to go.” She turned, and walked away again.

James saw the hurt flash in her eyes, but did not understand why. “When can I see you?”

She stopped in the doorway leading back to Neo Natal unit. “I… I don’t know… it’s a very busy time of year.”

“I know I should have called,” James began, moving toward her.

Olivia held her hand up to stop him. “I understand,” she told him, turning yet again to leave. She was old, he wasn’t. And he was married. “I have to go.”

“Uhm…”

She stopped and looked at him.

“I… I’m going away for Christmas,” James began, feeling awkward once more. “My vacation home. Maybe when I get back…?”

“Sure,” she said, then walked away.

“Olivia!”

She sighed, and returned to the doorway, and looked at James without saying a word, and waited.

“She may be the one.”

Olivia gave him a confused look. “I beg your pardon?”

“That special child you were meant to save.”

Olivia felt her heart begin to race as his words evoked the memories of that night. She pushed them aside, and forced a smile. “Well, it’s Christmas Eve. It’s the right night for it.”

They stared at each other for several moments until Olivia finally turned, and disappeared through the door.

James just stood there, his hands still crammed into his trouser pockets.

He sighed as it finally dawned on him why her eyes had been filled with hurt, and he shook his head at himself.

She **had** been at the restaurant.

He sighed, and mentally kicked himself for not ringing her sooner.

**~*007*~**

Later that evening, carrying her jacket and handbag, Olivia walked down the hospital corridor, making her way to Laurie’s room. She wanted to check on mother and baby before heading home.

She stopped in the doorway, smiling at the sight of the young woman cradling her new baby in her arms.

“Hi,” Olivia said, her voice just above a whisper, as she stepped over to the bed. 

Laurie looked up and smiled. 

“How’s she doing?”

Laurie’s gaze dropped back down to her daughter. “She’s great,” she replied, then lifted her head to look at Olivia again. “She’s perfect thanks to you.”

“Oh, I didn’t do much.” Olivia placed her jacket and handbag on the end of the bed. “How are you?”

“A little sore and exhausted,” Laurie answered.

“Understandably so,” Olivia said. “You were very brave in there.”

“Having Jackie with me helped,” Laurie told her. “She wanted to stay, but I sent her home with Dad and Michael.”

Olivia nodded, then reached out to brush the backs of her fingers against the baby’s cheek. “Have you decided on a name for her?”

“Lynd. It was my mother’s maiden name,” Laurie whispered, smiling down at the sleeping infant.

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Olivia smiled. “How is she by the way?”

Laurie turned back to Olivia. “My mum?”

“Mmhmm.” Olivia nodded.

“She passed away the Sunday after we rescued you and dad at that cabin.”

“The Sunday after…” Olivia’s voice trailed off.

_“I was there.”_

_“You were?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“At Murray’s on Main on Sunday?”_

_“Yes. I got called away, but I was there.”_

Her earlier exchange with James flashed through her mind.

Oh god, she thought. He **had** been there.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t realize,” Olivia told her sincerely.

Laurie shook her head. “It’s all right” she said with a wistful smile. She had come to realize her mother’s passing was a blessing, as the Alzheimer’s had taken her mother from them months before. It brought Laurie comfort to know now that Vesper was no longer in any pain. “I felt her here with me all night.”

Olivia smiled. “I’m sure she was.” She reached out, and gently squeezed Laurie’s shoulder. “Get some rest.” She then grabbed her jacket and handbag from the foot of the bed. “I’ll have one of the nurses stop by later to check on you and the baby.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Laurie replied with a smile, then looked down at her daughter. “We’re fine.”

Olivia hooked the handbag strap over her shoulder. “I will check on you both in the morning.”

“Thank you, Doctor Mansfield.”

“You’re welcome,” Olivia replied, then walked to the door.

“Good night.”

“Good night,” she responded, then left the room.

Walking down the corridor, a smile slowly spread across Olivia’s face.

“He **was** there.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia sighed deeply as she hugged her pillow.

It was well after midnight, but she couldn’t sleep. She just could not stop thinking about it.

About James.

_“I was there.”_

_“You were?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“At Murray’s on Main on Sunday?”_

_“Yes. I got called away, but I was there.”_

Olivia rolled over onto her back, staring up into the darkness.

“You are such an idiot,” she told herself, and smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand with each word she muttered next. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

She rolled back over, punching and burying her face in the pillow. 

Seconds later, she shoved the pillow off the bed, then released a shaky sigh as she closed her eyes.

“Stupid.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Well?” James asked in a soft voice.

Jacqueline looked back at him. “She’s awake,” she told him, then entered her sister’s hospital room, dragging a large bag behind her.

James followed, carrying a sleeping Michael. He smiled when Laurie’s face lit up, then softened with maternal affection when she realized her son was asleep. James carried Michael over to the arm chair in the corner of the room, set him down on the seat, then walked over to Laurie, and kissed her on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he said, carefully hugging her.

“Merry Christmas, daddy,” she replied, returning his embrace. “You’re here early.”

“Yes, well, there’s a reason for that. Two actually.”

“One,” Jackie spoke up. “We wanted to bring Christmas to you.” And with that, she pulled out a small, decorated Christmas tree from the bag on the floor beside the bed.

Laurie grinned, and pulled the eating table closer. She took the tree from her sister’s hands and placed it on the table, then watched as Jackie began removing gifts.

“You didn’t bring all the presents, did you?” she asked.

“No. Just a few for each of us,” James told her, as he helped his youngest daughter pile them on the table, and on the bed near Laurie’s feet. “We’ll open the rest when you and little Lynd are home.”

“Sounds good,” Laurie said, then looked at her father. “So, what’s the other reason you’re here so early?”

“I wanted to talk to you both,” James replied. “I had planned to do so yesterday when I got home.”

“But your granddaughter decided to make her entrance,” Laurie finished with a grin.

James nodded, then stepped back to lean against the wall beside the window, and slipped his hands into his pockets. “I wanted to talk to you about Olivia.”

“Olivia? Oh, you mean Doctor Mansfield,” Jackie remarked.

“Yes,” James said.

“Daddy? Are you interested in her?” Laurie asked before he could say anything more.

James nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Laurie smiled. “I knew something had happened between you two that night in the cabin.”

“Nothing happened.” James scowled.

“I don’t mean sex, dad.” Laurie admonished him. “The two of you connected. I noticed it right away.”

“Even I’ve noticed a change in you since that night,” Jackie told him. “You seem… just a little bit happier,” she finished, glancing at her sister, who nodded her agreement.

He exhaled slowly. “You’re not upset?”

Both girls shook their heads.

“You’re sure? After all, your mother’s only been gone for less than a month.”

“Physically, yes,” Laurie agreed. “But mum’s been gone longer than that, daddy,” she finished in a quiet voice. “The Alzheimer’s saw to that.”

James nodded.

“I don’t think she’d want you to be alone,” Jackie said. “Mummy would want you to find someone to be with.”

“I know she would,” James agreed. “I just don’t think she’d expect me to do so, so soon.”

His daughters nodded, laughing quietly.

“I think you should go for it, dad,” Laurie told him. “Because, honestly, I think you are more than just interested in Doctor Mansfield.”

James’ eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

Laurie gave him a pointed look, then asked, “Daddy are you in love with her?”

“I…” he began, then stopped and shrugged his shoulders. “I think I could be, yes.”

His daughters grinned.

“I think you are,” Laurie uttered softly.

Before James could reply, Michael stirred, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Mummy!” he cried, then rolled off the arm chair, and rushed over to her.

“Easy, Michael.” James caught him, and swept him up into his arms. “Remember what we told you last night. You have to be careful with mummy.”

“Yes, Grandpa, I remember,” Michael said.

James carried him over to the bed, then held him out so he could kiss and hug his mother, then set him down on the bed beside her.

“Have you been good for Grandpa and Aunt Jackie?” Laurie asked, cuddling him close.

Michael nodded, and then looked up at her with a hopeful expression on his face. “Can we open the presents now?”

The adults laughed.

**~*007*~**

Wearing her white lab coat, with her stethoscope draped around her neck, Olivia walked into the nursery of the Neo Natal unit, and headed directly to Lynd’s bassinet.

“Merry Christmas, Sally,” she said.

“Doctor Mansfield!” The nurse looked up at her and smiled. “Merry Christmas! They’re not making you work Christmas Day, too, are they?”

Olivia shook her head. “No. I’ve just come to check on a very special patient,” she replied, lightly brushing her fingers over the baby’s head.

“She’s doing great,” Sally told her. “I was just getting ready to bring her to her mother. It’s time for her feeding.”

“I’ll do it,” Olivia said.

“Are you sure?”

Olivia nodded.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Olivia replied, then focused her attention on the baby. “Hello, Lynd,” she murmured in a soft voice, as she carefully unwrapped the blanket. “How are you precious girl? Let’s just see shall we?”

With practiced, gentle hands, Olivia examined the infant. Once she was satisfied that Lynd was indeed doing well, she slipped her stethoscope back around her neck, then wrapped the baby back up in the blanket.

“Come along, Lynd, let’s go see your mummy,” Olivia told her as she steered the bassinet out of the unit, and rolled it down the corridor to Laurie’s room.

A few moments later, guiding the bassinet through the doorway, Olivia entered Laurie’s room. “Oh!” she exclaimed, seeing James, along with his other daughter and grandson in the room. “Merry Christmas! I brought a little gift with me.”

“There she is,” James said, a large grin spreading across his face.

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat at the sight, even as she heard Laurie speaking to her. “I hope you don’t mind, they brought Christmas to me and the baby.”

“Not at all.” Olivia shook her head, smiling as Jacqueline got up from her place beside her sister, then stepped over to the bassinet, and picked her niece up.

Olivia found herself watching James; seeing his eyes light up as he gazed at his granddaughter being placed in her mother’s arms. In that moment, she knew that he’d been a wonderful father to his two girls.

She blinked, and then found herself looking into his eyes.

“You’re here,” he said, a pleased note in his voice. “They said you weren’t on call today.”

“Well, I had a special patient,” she replied with a smile, as she stepped over to the bed, and addressed the little boy sitting at his mother’s feet. “Hello, Michael.”

“Hi,” Michael replied cheerfully.

“So, you have a brand new baby sister, hmm?”

Michael tilted his head as he looked up at her. “She looks like me when I was a baby,” he said matter-of-factly.

James, Laurie and Jacqueline laughed.

Olivia turned to Jacqueline. “Hello again, Jacqueline. Nice to meet you properly.”

“Likewise,” Jackie replied, then turned to her sister. “You’re right. She is the Sweets Lady.”

“I told you,” Laurie whispered back, and the two sisters giggled.

Olivia’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as she looked at James. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” James told her. “I have a present for you,” he finished, snagging his jacket from the window ledge before moving around the end of the bed to stand behind her, laying his hand on her back. “It’s in the Rover.”

She could feel the heat of his hand through her medical jacket and the blouse she wore, and fought to keep herself from leaning back into his touch, as she turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. “You do?”

James nodded. “Walk out with me?”

Olivia held his eyes for a moment, then glanced over at Laurie and Jackie. “Would you excuse us?”

The girls nodded.

James waved absently at his daughters as he guided Olivia out of the hospital room, choosing to ignore the snorts and giggles that followed.

“Let me just grab my jacket,” she told him, once they were in the corridor.

He nodded. “Lead the way.” 

**~*007*~**

James led Olivia through the car park to his SUV.

“James,” she said as he opened the passenger door, and reached inside. “I was there,” she told him when he turned back to her, “that Sunday at the restaurant. I waited, and I tried the chocolate chip pancakes. They were delicious, as promised.”

He smiled at her. “Here.” He held out a small jewellery box. “Open it.”

Olivia took it from him, and lifted the lid. She gasped. There on the white velour was a necklace that looked much like the one she’d lost. “Where did you find this?”

“Piece of cake,” James replied with a mock-arrogant smirk.

“But it looks just like the one I lost in the snow.”

“That is the one you lost in the snow,” James told her.

“You found it?”

“I also found this.” James reached inside his jacket, and pulled out her scarf; the one she’d tied to a tree branch. He lifted the scarf to his nose. “It’s Chanel. I brought it to the department store, a hundred women smelled it.” 

“A hundred women?” She arched a delicate brow, her eyes flickering with amusement.

“It’s just a metaphor,” he retorted with a grin, then glanced away, feeling suddenly nervous. He raised his head to meet her eyes. “Can you get away for a little while? There’s something I want to show you.”

Olivia nodded. “It’s Christmas morning.”

“Good. I’ll drive,” he replied, opening the door.

Olivia drew herself up and gave him a haughty look. “Why? Do I look grossly incompetent to you in some way?”

James smirked. “No.”

She chuckled, then stepped past him, and got into the SUV.

James chuckled as he shut the door, then walked around the vehicle, and climbed in. He started the Rover, put it in gear, and then drove out of the car park.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Olivia murmured as she stared down at the necklace in her hand. She was stunned, and so very grateful.

“I figured after the hard time I gave you, it was the least I could do.”

“You weren’t that bad.”

James glanced at her, a doubtful expression on his face.

“All right, so you were a veritable pain in the arse,” she admitted, then her face softened. “But only in the beginning.”

He looked over at her again, and they shared a smile, before he returned his attention to the road.

They rode in silence for a while before James spoke again. “I’ve thought about you a lot.”

At his words, Olivia felt a small bit of the sadness she’d experienced that Sunday at Murray’s when she’d waited for him rise to the surface again. “When you didn’t show up, or even ring, it seemed as if…” her voice trailed off, as she pushed the feeling away.

“I know,” James said. “I wanted to ring you, and I almost did several times, but it just seemed to be too soon.”

Olivia nodded; she understood.

James caught her movement out of the corner of his eye, and smiled gratefully at her understanding.

“Shit!” he swore suddenly as the SUV hit a patch of ice, and began to fishtail wildly. 

Olivia reached out to brace herself against the dashboard, as James tried to get the vehicle under control.

Even as he turned the front tires in the direction the SUV was sliding, James made the mistake of slamming on the brakes, causing the vehicle to swerve more. He swore again, then began to pump the brakes, trying to slow the Rover, but they hit another patch of ice, and spun off into a snow bank on the side of the road.

Olivia fell back against her seat when they came to a sudden stop thanks to the snow.

“Are you all right?” James asked anxiously.

“Yes,” she replied. “You?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe this,” she said, looking at him.

“I can’t believe it’s happened twice,” he responded, frustration evident in his voice. He put the SUV in reverse, and hit the gas.

The tires spun uselessly in the snow.

He put the vehicle in park, and turned it off, then looked at her.

Olivia held up her hands. “I had nothing to do with it this time.”

James sighed, and reached for the buckle of the seatbelt. “You stay in the car, I’ll go for help.”

“No, you stay in the car,” she told him, unbuckling her seatbelt. “I have responsibilities. People depend on me.”

James did not reply, and finished unbuckling his seatbelt.

They both got out of the SUV, and met behind it.

“Well?” she said, as she removed the white scarf James had returned to her from her jacket pocket, and wrapped it around her head to ward off the chill. “Which way?”

James pointed, and together they began walking down the road in a companionable silence. He wondered, smiling to himself if she’d even realized the road had been ploughed.

“I am beginning to think that being in a vehicle with you is bad luck,” Olivia told him after they’d been walking for about ten minutes.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

Looking at each other, both grinned, then began to chuckle as they continued to walk along the snowy road.

“Do you have any idea where we’re going?” she asked him.

“As a matter of fact, yes, I do,” he answered.

“Where?”

James pointed straight ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Olivia asked James.

They’d veered off the main road a short time ago, and were walking down a lane, which she noticed had been ploughed recently.

“Of course.”

Something in the tone of his voice caught her attention, but something also told her he would not explain further, and she shook her head fondly.

Olivia’s eyes suddenly grew wide, as through the trees, she caught sight of the cabin - their cabin - at the end of the lane. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, pointing ahead. “I’ve tried to find my way back here, I always got lost.”

“I’ve spent a lot of time here recently,” James told her.

Olivia slowed down. “Really?”

James did not reply, and Olivia hurried after him. It was then that she noticed the smoke coming out of the chimney.

“If you stranded us here on purpose, it was a waste of time,” Olivia said. “Charlie and Robin are home it seems.”

James stopped, and glanced back at her. “Or, maybe 007 and M will let us hide out with them for a little while to warm up,” he responded, then continued on toward the cabin.

“James, you can’t barge in on people on Christmas morning,” Olivia told him, following after him.

He waved her words away as he walked up to the cabin, then opened the door to the porch, and walked inside.

“We mustn’t interrupt, James,” Olivia said, as she entered after him.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to see us,” James replied as he knocked on the inner cabin door.

“They’re probably afraid to answer the door,” she remarked, humour colouring her voice.

“Just…” James held up his hand to stop her from talking, “wait here.”

“James?” Olivia called out to him, as he walked out of the enclosed porch, pulling the door closed behind him, then disappeared around the corner. She peered out the window, and a few moments later, she heard glass breaking. “He’s crazy,” she murmured.

She turned, and wandered over to the front door, and waited. Seconds later, the door opened, and James stood in the doorway, smiling.

Olivia removed her scarf. “Where are Charlie and Robin?”

“Charlie and Robin moved to the tropics, the cabin was for sale.”

She suddenly put it together. “This is your vacation home? You bought it?”

James nodded. “Yes. Just for emergencies,” he told her, standing aside to allow her to enter. “In case I ever got stranded in the snow again.”

Stepping inside, Olivia stopped to remove her jacket, surprised when she felt James’ hand on her shoulders to help her. She turned back round to watch as he took her jacket, and hung it up next to his on the pegs behind the door, which he’d closed after she’d entered the cabin.

James turned to face her, then reached out to grasp her hands in his.

“Do you believe in second chances?”

Olivia smiled affectionately, as she shook her head gently. “I’m a woman of science. I only believe in what I see.”

He returned her smile, his eyes twinkling as if he’d known that would be her response. “Happy Christmas, M,” he said, gently tugging her closer.

Olivia slipped one hand from his grasp, and laid it on his chest. Her smile grew. “Happy Christmas, 007.”

The twinkling in his blue eyes gave way to tenderness as he cupped her cheek in his free hand, then lowered his head to softly press his lips to hers. 

The kiss was tentative for each of them; both James and Olivia unsure and nervous, as neither one had kissed anyone but their spouses in so long.

She murmured his name before parting her lips beneath his, and darted her tongue out to flick against his lips, coaxing him to deepen the kiss. She moaned, and pressed closer when he took the hint, and his tongue slipped into her mouth to stroke and curl around hers.

James groaned softly as the sweetness of her mouth flooded his taste buds, and he slid his hand around to the back of her head to hold her steady as he kissed her with ever-growing passion; releasing her other hand to wrap his arm around her waist, and pull her body more firmly against his. He felt his cock begin to swell as desire stirred within him.

God, but he was a fantastic kisser, Olivia thought as her fingers curled into the material of his shirt. Her other hand clutched at his arm, her nails biting into his bicep as her body, for the first time in over a year, flushed with arousal. Her nipples tightened, her breasts growing heavy, feeling swollen; she felt her sex pulse with want and grow damp, and moaned again.

The kiss slowly ended, and James raised his head just enough to meet her eyes, as both panted softly.

“Olivia…” he began, his voice trailing away as the words fled in the face of the suddenly overwhelming emotion he felt.

“I know,” she said softly, seeing in his eyes everything she was feeling.

He smiled, and then drew her back to him for another toe-curling kiss. She smiled against his lips before opening her mouth to him, kissing him back with equal passion.

When they broke apart again, both were breathing heavily, but smiling.

“This is crazy,” Olivia told him. “Utterly crazy. We’ve only known each other for just over a month and have spent less than three days together, and you’re only recently widowed, and yet…” She shrugged helplessly.

“It is crazy, I know,” James agreed. “But I can’t help how I feel.”

“Neither can I.”

“I feel as if I’ve known you all my life,” James said softly. “And loved you as long, too.” He slid his hand out of her hair to cradle the side of her face once again. “I do love you, Olivia.”

Olivia felt her breath catch, and her eyes grew bright, welling with tears as emotion overwhelmed her. “I love you too, James.”

Slow smiles spread across both their faces, and suddenly they began to laugh. Olivia fell against James, burying her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as their bodies continued to shake with their shared joy and mirth.

She lifted her head, staying within the circle of his arms, and gazed up into his smiling face. “For the first time, in quite a long time, I feel happy,” she admitted quietly. “Truly happy.”

“Me too,” James replied, ducking his head to brush a kiss over her lips, then began to nibble on them. “I know there is much we need to talk about, but right now, all I want to do is hold you and kiss you. I’ve dreamt about simply holding you.”

“Have you really?” Olivia asked.

“Yes.”

“ **Just** holding me?” Her voice was husky with suggestion.

James grinned, then dropped his hands to her hips, and gently tugged her closer. “Oh no. I have dreamt of doing far more than just holding you.”

“I am glad to hear that,” she replied.

“But holding you is a good start.”

“Yes it is,” Olivia agreed with a nod, then placed her hands on James’ chest, and pushed up on her toes to kiss him, murmuring, “So is kissing.”

James chuckled against her lips, then held her tight as he kissed her deeply.

With each passing minute, their kisses grew more intense, filled with a hunger that surprised them both.

“Olivia…” James nipped her bottom lip, then lifted his head to gaze at her, pleased to see her face flushed with desire, and her eyes cloudy with arousal. He wanted her; wanted to make love to her.

“I know…” she said, sounding breathless, seeing the want in his eyes.

James brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. “However, I meant what I said. I am content to simply cuddle with you,” the corner of his mouth turned up in a teasing smile, “and snog a little while longer.”

“Hmm…” Olivia hummed, smiling at him. “But what if I’m not?”

“What?”

“What if I’m not content to just cuddle?” she asked him. “What if I want to make love?”

“Then we make love,” James replied, the look in his eyes growing tender. “I want you, Olivia, but I don’t want to rush you.”

“I know.”

“And… there’s also the problem of the bed. As you know, the only bed in this place is the one up in the loft.”

Olivia glanced across the room to the ladder in the wall that led up to loft, then back up at James. “Then the loft it will have to be,” she told him, reaching up to kiss him again, before slipping out of his arms, and crossing the room. 

James followed, and when she placed her hands on the rung just above her head, he placed his hands on her hips. “Are you certain?”

“Yes,” she replied, then began to climb up the ladder.

James watched her with a silly grin on his face, then once she’d reached the top, crawled up after her, and joined her on the bed.

They lay facing each other.

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” James said in low voice. “Are you sure? I can, and will be content to just cuddle and kiss.”

Olivia reached out, and fingered the button on his shirt. “I won’t lie, I’m a little nervous. The only man I’ve ever been with was my husband,” she responded. “I’ve never felt any desire to be with anyone else. Not while Reg was alive, or even after he passed away, until now. Until you.” She released the button. “I want you, James. I want to make love with you.”

“I’m nervous, too,” James admitted. “Like you with your husband, Vesper was the only woman I’ve ever been with.”

“Then this will be new for both of us.”

James nodded. “Yes.”

Olivia smiled. “Well figure it out.”

“Yes we will,” James replied, smiling as she released another button on his shirt. He glanced down, and then grinned when he brought his gaze back to hers. “Looks like you’ve already started.”

Her eyes dropped to where her fingers were already working on freeing a third button. “Oh!” She giggled, and a blush spread across her cheeks.

James felt his body react to the unexpected sound, and his smile grew as Olivia continued to fiddle with his shirt, a suddenly shy expression on her face. He reached out to cup her cheek, murmuring her name.

Olivia raised her eyes to his, and with a smile that was no longer shy, she closed the distance between them, and covered his mouth with hers.

James groaned, and pulled her firmly against him before rolling her onto her back, and covering her body with his. She was warm and soft beneath him, and his body responded accordingly, his cock swelling as he rocked gently against her.

She gasped when his hand closed around her breast, squeezing the large mound before gently pinching her already hard nipple. James released her breast, and propped himself up on his elbows over her. He fingered the buttons on her blouse as he met her eyes. 

Olivia felt her heart swell. Even now, he was still being solicitous in wanting to make certain that she wanted this, wanted him, and was okay with his wanting to undo the buttons on her blouse. She nodded, and with her help, they quickly released all the buttons.

James brushed aside the material to reveal her breasts encased in… “Red lace?”

“It’s Christmas,” she replied softly.

James grinned. “Oh yes it is,” he agreed, lowering his head to rain soft kisses over her upper chest as he cradled the sides of her breasts with his large hands. “Yes it is,” he murmured again, then took her nipple into his mouth, suckling her through the lace.

Olivia clutched him to her, humming her pleasure as he moved to her other breast, and began to suck hard on that nipple as well. She arched beneath him and pulled him closer at the same time, moaning when he tugged the lace of her bra aside, and took her now bare nipple into his mouth once again, and bit gently on the hard point.

It was too much and not enough, Olivia thought, as she pulled at his shirt, and once she had it freed from his jeans, she slid her hands beneath to stroke his hot skin. She could feel his cock pulse against her as his hand closed over her other breast, and she suddenly wondered, as her nipple slowly tightened beneath the heat of his palm, if he knew or even realized…

She knew she had to tell him, and so she removed her one hand from under his shirt, she reached up to cup the back of his head.

James released her breast, and lifted his head at her silent urging. His cheeks were flushed; his eyes dark and cloudy with desire, and Olivia could not help smiling at the sight. It had been too long since anyone had looked at her with such longing.

“Olivia?” he asked, as her smile slowly faded. “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” she replied immediately, her hand sliding down to cradle his cheek. “No! You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Then what is it? Am I moving too fast? Do you want to stop? We can if you want. I meant what I said, we can just cuddle.”

Olivia pressed her fingers to his lips to still his words.

“I do want to cuddle with you, but only after we’ve made love,” she told him, then to her dismay, found herself blushing again. “It’s just that at my age, my body doesn’t always work the way I want it to.”

His brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t get wet like I used to, James,” she admitted softly. “I want you. I want this, but with having gone through menopause…”

“You don’t get wet,” he finished. “At all or…?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure anymore. Reginald lost interest in sex in his late sixties,” she said, almost smiling at the scandalized, disbelieving look on James’ face, and in that moment, she knew she would not have to worry about that with him. “Though, in hindsight, I suspect it was due to the cancer.”

James nodded. “That would do it.”

“Yes,” she agreed, the hand still tucked up beneath his shirt, absently stroking his back. “So, you see, I’m not completely sure. I was just in the end stages of the change, and the few times Reg and I managed to make love, we needed some lube.”

James gave her a tender smile, and then lowered his head to kiss her lovingly before stretching out to reach beneath the pillow closest to the railing of the loft. He pulled out a tube of lubricant and held it up.

Olivia’s mouth fell open, and she smacked his chest. “Were you that certain you would get me up here?”

He shook his head. “Hoping, yes. Certain, no. But I didn’t realize about the menopause,” he told her. “Vesper was in the early stages of it when the Alzheimer’s hit.”

Olivia squeezed his shoulder in understanding. “Then if you didn’t know --”

“Why the lube?” 

“Yes.”

“Because, without sounding like I’m bragging, I’m not small,” he responded, and rocked against her, eliciting a gasp. “I did not want to hurt you if or when we made it this far.”

“Oh,” she murmured, then slid her hand up along his shoulder to the back of his head, and drew him down to her. “I appreciate your preparedness,” she whispered against his lips before she claimed them in a passionate kiss.

James chuckled into the kiss as he shoved the lube back under the pillow before giving her his full attention.

After several minutes, James broke off the kiss, and pushed himself up on his knees - grateful the ceiling was high enough in the loft to allow him to do so without whacking his head - then sat back on his haunches between her legs, and began to unbutton his shirt.

Olivia sat up, removing her blouse at the same time, tossing it to the end of the bed; her bra quickly following, along with James’ shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the play of muscles beneath her fingers, then stroked her hands along his arms as he lifted his hands to her breasts.

He fondled them for long moments, seemingly enthralled with them; squeezing both breasts rhythmically, then gently twisting and pulling her nipples.

“James?”

“You have,” he raised his head to meet her eyes, “magnificent breasts.”

Olivia glanced down, enjoying the sight of his large, tanned hands cradling her pale breasts. She shrugged. Her breasts were large, yes, but really they weren’t anything special, and she told him so.

“Oh trust me.” He pinched both nipples at the same time, smiling when she moaned. “They are incredible.”

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. “If you say so.”

“I do,” James replied as he lowered his eyes to her breasts once again, his face a picture of utter fascination as he continued to play with the heavy globes.

She smiled fondly as she squeezed his biceps, then walked her fingers down his arms to clasp his wrists. She covered his right hand with her left, stroking his fingers as he kneaded her breast.

James’ fingers slowly laced with hers, and he lifted his head to meet her gaze, as he continued to squeeze her breast.

They shared soft smiles as their eyes held, and then slowly leaned into each other, their mouths meeting in a soft kiss, that quickly grew into more as they both dropped their hands from her breast, and wrapped their arms around each other.

Olivia moaned at the feeling of her breasts mashing against his hard chest, and clutched him closer as James eased them back onto the bed, their mouths still fused together. Her hands wandered over his back, along his sides, then down to grasp his arse, and pull him closer.

“James…” she whimpered when he broke off the kiss, then pushed himself away from her to sit back on his haunches again.

He merely grinned as he reached out to release the snap on her trousers.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, and her breathing sped up as James lowered the zip, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her trousers.

“Lift,” he told her gently, tapping her hips with his fingers.

Olivia did as he asked, bending her knees, then lifting her hips off the mattress, allowing him to tug her trousers and knickers down over her hips and arse.

“Now your legs.”

She found herself holding her breath as she raised her legs into the air, and watched as he drew her slacks up and off, then rolled the knee highs she wore off as well, tossing her clothes to the end of the bed with their shirts.

Before she could lower her legs, however, James caught her feet. To her surprise, he kissed her left ankle, and then lowered her leg to the mattress before doing the same with her right ankle. He stroked his hands up her shins to rest on her knees, and she felt suddenly nervous and shy as he gazed down at her naked body.

James saw her eyes fill apprehension, and immediately sought to ease her nerves. “You are beautiful,” he said softly, smiling when he heard her exhale slowly.

Olivia smiled, hearing the truth in his voice. “Thank you,” she replied, then nudged him with her foot. “Care to afford me the same view?”

He grinned, then began to unbutton his fly.

When he reached the last button, James shuffled back, then twisted so that he could stretch out on the end of the bed. He shoved his jeans down his legs and kicked them away, quickly removing his socks as well, then sat up, and moved to kneel between her legs once more.

Resting his hands on her knees, James stroked the soft skin as he watched her look him over, then asked quietly, “Will I do?”

Olivia nodded as she met his eyes. “Oh yes,” she whispered, then allowed her gaze to drift over him once more, stopping when she reached his cock. She licked her lips, then swallowed. He hadn’t been bragging at all; he was quite large, she realized, and she felt her sex throb with the desire to have him inside her. 

But it was more than that, more than just the size of him. It was the look in his eyes as he gazed at her that truly had her feeling breathless, that had her wanting to make love to him with a yearning she’d not felt in years.

Love.

It was the love she could feel in the heat of his gaze that melted away any lingering doubts and self-conscious feelings she had.

Olivia smiled. “Oh yes. You will most definitely do,” she told him, then reached out, slipping her hand beneath the pillow to retrieve the lube.

Uncapping the tube, she squirted some into James’ outstretched palm, then closed the tube, and returned it to beneath the pillow.

She watched as he smoothed the gel down the length of his cock and, without realizing she was doing it, she slipped her hand between her thighs, and began to finger her clit. She could feel she was wet, but not wet enough, and was grateful that he’d thought to grab the lube.

James groaned at the sight.

His slick fingers joined hers, rubbing her clit before he moved them lower, and slipped his middle finger inside her.

“…James…” she breathed his name as he added a second finger, moving them gently in and out of her, helping to prepare her. She held her hand out to him, beckoning him back into her arms. “Come here.”

He smiled, eased his fingers out of her, then stretched his body over hers.

Their mouths met, smothering moans of delight as their naked bodies came together for the first time.

Olivia trailed her hand down his side, then slipped it between their bodies. James, realizing her intention, lifted his hips, then groaned into her mouth when her fingers curled around his cock.

He raised his head, his eyes meeting hers, as she guided him into position. At her gentle nod, he began to push forward, pressing his cock inside her. 

Olivia inhaled sharply. “Oh!” 

James stopped with only the head of his cock inside her, and his eyes filled with concern. She grasped his hip. “Don’t stop,” she gasped. 

“I don’t want --”

“You’re not. I promise,” Olivia told him, as she hooked her leg around his thigh, and urged him on with a fierce squeeze on his hip. “I want you inside me.”

James lowered his head, brushing his lips over hers before resting his forehead against hers, their eyes still locked as he resumed easing into her. 

Olivia ran her hands over his body - his shoulders and back, his sides and arse - feeling the tension in his muscles as he concentrated on not simply sheathing himself inside her in one hard thrust. She hummed her appreciation, enjoying the sensation of his cock slowly filling her. “Mmm…”

“Christ!” James swore once he was fully inside her, and could feel her pussy fluttering around his prick, adjusting to the size of him. “Are you okay?” he asked her, lifting his forehead from hers.

“Oh yes,” she replied with a large smile, resting her hands at the small of his back. “Oh god, you feel so good.”

He smiled back, ducking his head to kiss her. “So do you.”

“Make love to me, James,” she whispered against his lips, sliding her hands down to give his arse a squeeze. 

“Are you sure? You don’t need a few more moments?” He pulled his mouth from hers, and looked down at her.

She shook her head. “I’m sure,” she replied, squeezing her inner muscles around him to emphasize her point. 

James grinned, and then kissing her again, he began to move.

There were a few awkward moments, amidst soft laughter and shy smiles, as they found their rhythm, and before long the loft was filled with low moans as they began to move together.

“Mmm… yes… like that,” Olivia told him, enjoying the delicious feeling of his cock gliding smoothly in and out of her.

James tried to keep his thrusts slow and steady, but it had been too long, and Olivia just felt too damn good, and it wasn’t long before he was moving faster, and thrusting deeper as his need grew.

Olivia encouraged him with soft moans and whimpers, arching up to meet his thrusts, one hand clutching at his shoulder, the other at his hip.

“Fuck!” James swore, as he felt his balls tighten, and a sharp tingle begin at the base of his spine. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Olivia!” he groaned, the tone of his voice the only warning he could give her.

Olivia grinned, then bit her bottom lip, as she realized James was on the verge of coming already as he began to pound his hips against her, driving his cock frantically into her. She drew her legs up, wrapping one around his waist as she pressed her lips to his ear. “Yes, James… that’s it, come for me,” she whispered hotly. 

“Oh god… fuck, Olivia!” James cursed again, as he came with a deep shudder, his cock pulsing inside her. He sank, still trembling, into her embrace, panting into the crook of her neck.

Olivia wrapped her arms him, nuzzling his temple and humming her pleasure as her arousal continued to skip through her veins. She stroked her hands up and down his back, enjoying the feeling of his body warm and heavy against hers, and smiled when she felt his lips move against the side of her throat.

“I’m sorry,” James said as he raised his head, and met her eyes.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for,” she told him.

“But you didn’t come.”

Olivia chuckled softly, as she reached up to feather her fingers through his hair, then curled them about his ear. “It doesn’t matter.”

“To me it does,” James replied. “I should have taken better care of you, seen to your pleasure first.”

“Oh, but you took wonderful care of me.” 

“You’re just saying that to soothe my ego.”

Olivia shook her head, and resumed fingering his hair. “I can promise you, I will never do that.”

James grinned at that, absurdly pleased to hear it.

“It’s as I told you earlier. At my age, my body doesn’t always work the way I want it to.”

“In this case, however, I think I was just too damned eager, and you felt entirely too good,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “I promise to make it up to you.”

“You’ve nothing to make up to me, James. I took great pleasure in being with you. Besides,” she gave him an impish look as she curled her hand around the back of his head, “I feel rather decadent making love with a younger man on Christmas morning.” 

James’ laughter was smothered by her kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia rolled onto her side, and propped herself up on her elbow when she heard the bathroom door open, and watched as James walked out, unashamedly nude, and made his way to the fireplace.

He glanced up at her, and smiled before he turned back to tend to the fire, moving the fire guard so that he could stoke the embers.

She smiled as she admired the lines of his body, enjoying the way the embers in the hearth made his skin glow.

A happy sigh escaped her as she continued to admire her lover.

After making love, they had slipped beneath the light blanket (the fire on the main floor still burning hotly, and heating the cabin wonderfully), and cuddled. Sharing occasional kisses, and random touches, they’d begun to tell each other their life stories; getting to know each other better. 

She’d been surprised to discover that James had meant what he’d said that morning a month ago about wanting to know everything about her, and so they’d talked and talked, exchanging stories about their childhoods, about growing up, meeting and falling in love with their spouses.

A variety of other topics were discussed as well until Olivia’s bladder made its presence known. She’d grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed, pulled it on, then carefully manoeuvred herself onto the ladder, then climbed down.

When she’d come out of the loo, it was to see James climbing, bare-arsed, down the ladder. She’d stopped just outside the door, and watched, knowing her mouth had fallen open as he walked toward her wearing nothing but a smile.

He’d kissed her, then stepped around her and entered the bathroom.

Olivia had laughed softly as she’d made her way back to the ladder, and climbed back up to the loft to wait for him.

Olivia blinked, drawn out of her musings, when she heard the fire guard being moved back into place, and noticed that James had added two more logs to the fire, before turning and crossing the room, heading for the loft.

She shifted back on the bed when he reached the stop of the ladder, allowing him to crawl in beneath the sheet with her, then snuggled up against him once he was settled, propping herself up on her elbow beside him.

He’d pulled the sheet up only as far as his waist, giving her full view of his chest, and she raked her eyes over him, enjoying the view as she had earlier. She had thought him handsome when she’d first met him (even when he’d been acting like a complete arse), and nothing she saw now changed her earlier opinion. He had a few scars, she noted - a nasty one on his right shoulder, and one on his left side, over his ribs - but neither took away from the rugged beauty of him. If anything, it added to it.

“How did you get this?” Olivia asked, fingering the scar on his shoulder. 

“I was young and stupid,” he mumbled.

“What?” she asked again, then noticed his ears beginning to pink, which made her even more curious. She prodded his chest with her hand. “James, tell me.”

James sighed in an over-dramatic fashion. “I was nineteen years old, newly married with a child on the way. I went to work for the local construction company. Now, I know this will be difficult to believe, but I was rather cocky then.” He smirked at the mock-shocked look on her face. “I was working on a roof, laying shingles, without wearing a harness, and I fell; landing on a pile of 2x4s, one of which had some nails in the end.”

“James!” Olivia exclaimed, slapping, then rubbing his shoulder.

James chuckled. “I told you. I was young and cocky.”

“And this one?” She ran her fingers over the scar on his ribs. “This one doesn’t look as old as the one on your shoulder.”

“Oh, that one.” He caught her hand in his, and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I got this five years ago, rescuing my grandson from some falling metal beams.”

Olivia inhaled sharply. “You didn’t --?”

“No!” James cut her off, shaking his head. “Of course not! My idiot son-in-law brought him to the site we were working on at the time, and then neglected to keep a proper eye on him. Michael wandered off. I spotted him wandering near a crane that was lifting a load of support beams.”

“Oh no.”

James nodded. “I noticed the bundle was swinging oddly, which usually indicates that it wasn’t secured properly. I have never run so fast in my life,” he told her. “I dove, and knocked Michael out of the way just as the cable gave way.”

Olivia inhaled sharply.

“The load was only about ten feet off the ground at that point, thank god, however one of the beams caught me on the side. I broke two ribs, and had a lovely gash.”

Olivia eased her hand from his grip, and laid it against his side once again, lightly stroking the scar. “And Michael?”

“Not a scratch.”

She smiled.

“Geoff, on the other hand, suffered a broken nose.”

“You didn’t!?

“I did.”

Olivia snorted.

“Stupid bastard deserved it. He should have kept a better eye on my grandson.”

“Yes he should have,” Olivia agreed.

“Laurie tore several strips off him as well when we got home, as did Geoff’s mother.” James chuckled at the memory.

“I should hope so.” Olivia rubbed his side again, then shuddered at the realization that he could have been hurt much worse. She leaned over to press her lips to the puckered skin on his shoulder, then trailed her lips down to kiss the scar on his ribs before nestling into his arms. “I’m glad you weren’t more seriously hurt.”

James kissed the top of her head. “So am I.”

They continued talking quietly, and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~*007*~**

“So, do you think they’re just talking or…” Jacqueline let her voice trail off as she waggled her eyebrows at her sister.

“Probably or,” Laurie responded. “You saw the way they looked at each other.”

Jackie nodded.

They grinned at each other, then both shuddered dramatically before bursting out laughing.

In her aunt’s arms, Lynd’s eyes popped open, and her face screwed up; Jackie quickly began rocking and comforting her before she could start crying, and with a soft whimper, the infant closed her eyes and promptly fell back asleep.

Jacqueline breathed a sigh of relief.

“Mummy?”

Chuckling softly, Laurie turned from her sister to look at her son who was colouring quietly as he sat on the foot of the bed. “Yes, Michael?”

“Is that lady doctor going to be my new grandma?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Grandpa likes her,” Michael said matter-of-factly.

“Does he now?”

Michael nodded. 

“Would you be okay with Doctor Olivia being your new grandma?”

“Yes,” he answered without any hesitation.

Laurie’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She knew how much Michael had adored her mother. “Really?”

Michael nodded again. “She makes Grandpa smile, and I like it when Grandpa smiles.”

“We like it when Grandpa smiles also,” Laurie told her son, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Jacqueline smirked. “Yeah, I’ll bet Grandpa’s _really_ smiling now.”

**~*007*~**

“Mmm…”

James smiled at the soft moan from a still sleeping Olivia, then lowered his head and resumed leisurely licking her pussy.

When he’d woken from their unplanned nap less than twenty minutes ago, Olivia had been on her back beside him, sound asleep, the shirt she wore – his shirt, which he found incredibly sexy – open, exposing her body to his gaze.

Arousal and desire had swept over him, and his cock had responded accordingly.

It was at that moment he’d decided how he could make up for her not coming when they’d made love earlier.

Very carefully, not wanting to wake her, he’d shifted down the bed, taking the sheet with him, and had settled himself between her legs. He’d taken a moment to simply gaze at her, appreciating the beauty of her body as he’d done when they’d made love, then had lowered his head, and begun to gently lick her sex.

She’d been so responsive, even in sleep; the bare lips of her pussy swelling and parting beneath his tongue; her clit enlarging and peeking out from its hood, and to his utter delight, she’d grown wet.

And it was when he’d dipped his tongue inside her to taste her that she’d moaned. He’d raised his head with a pleased smile, and then seeing she was still asleep, he’d gone back to feasting on her.

James lightly swirled his tongue around her clit, then took the sensitive nub between his lips, and sucked gently.

Olivia moaned again. A soft, breathy sigh of his name, that made his cock throb.

He began to alternate between licking and sucking, sensing she was on the verge of waking, and wanting her to do so feeling nothing but bliss. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste of her on his tongue, and kissed her deeper.

Olivia came awake with a gasp; intense pleasure coursing through her.

Panting softly as the sensations grew; she pushed herself up onto her elbows, and looked down her body at James between her thighs. His eyes twinkled at her as he gave her clit a light nip, and then slid a long finger inside her. 

“Oh god…” she groaned, falling back against the pillow as he added a second finger, and moved them both in and out of her.

Her fingers scrabbled at the sheet underneath her as she writhed beneath him.

He sucked hard on her clit again as he curled his fingers within her.

“James! Oh dear god…”

James grinned when he felt her hand clutch the back of his head as she suddenly cried out, and ground herself against his mouth as she came. His grin grew, feeling her clit pulsing under his tongue, and her inner muscles quivering around his fingers.

He stilled his fingers, and gentled his kisses to her sex, stopping only when her grip on his head loosened, and her body stilled. He raised his head, smiling at the sight of her heaving chest, flushed with arousal. It was a good look on her, James decided.

Olivia’s eyes opened to mere slits as she peered down at him.

He smiled, and pressed his thumb against her clit.

Her eyes opened wide as she inhaled sharply. “Fuck!” she swore when he lowered his mouth to her pussy, and began thrusting his fingers inside her once more.

“…James… oh…mmm…” she moaned, as she squirmed beneath him, her legs moving restlessly on either side of him, her hands clenching in the sheets. “God…” She curled a long limb around his torso, resting her foot at the small of his back, her toes clenching against the cheek of his arse.

Her second orgasm rolled over her when James licked her clit firmly, and he rubbed that sensitive spot within her with his fingers. She arched beneath him, calling his name as the pleasure overwhelmed her once again.

James withdrew his fingers, and then surged up her body. He slid his now aching cock into her, filling her in one steady stroke, groaning as he felt her inner walls fluttering around him.

Olivia cried out again as the pleasure intensified, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he immediately began to move inside her. She sought his mouth with hers, and kissed him hungrily, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue.

“Olivia…” he moaned against her lips.

She smiled, hearing the desperation in the soft utterance of her name, and she wondered how long he’d been going down on her before she’d woken up to be so close to release as he was. All of a sudden, she wanted nothing more than to see him lose control, to watch his face as he came.

Olivia lowered her legs to the mattress, and then using all her strength, she rolled them over. She kissed him hard, then pushed herself up so that she was straddling him.

“Oh god, Olivia,” James groaned when she curled her fingers around his cock, then sank down on him, taking him back inside the wet heat of her sex.

She placed her hands on his chest as she began to ride him.

Another groan escaped James as he gazed up her. Her magnificent breasts, framed by his blue shirt, swayed and bounced with her every move, and while he longed to take her tits in his hands, he was too close. He slid his hands up her thighs to grasp hold of her hips, holding her steady as he bent his knees, and began to thrust up into her.

“Mmm… yes. Oh yes, James!”

He managed only a few, sharp thrusts before he came with a shout, spurting hotly inside her. “Olivia! Oh god…” he panted, his fingers digging into her hips as she continued to rock her hips against him.

Olivia smiled down at him, then gasped when he slipped his right hand between the close press of their bodies, and found her clit with his fingers.

“Once more,” James urged her, stroking her sensitive flesh. “Come for me again, Olivia.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip, and shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Yes…” he said, and rubbed her clit firmly.

Her eyes grew wide and she whimpered as she came again; a gentle wave of pleasure washing up over her, before she collapsed onto his chest.

“See,” Olivia panted against James’ throat as he wrapped his arms around her. “I told you we’d figure it out.”

James laughed, and stroked the damp skin of her back. “You were right.”

“You had better get used to it, 007.”

“Yes, M.”

Olivia giggled, and James chuckled beneath her.

They lay together, the only sound in the loft that of their rapid breathing as they sought to catch their breaths.

A sharp beeping startled her, and she raised her head from his chest to look at him.

“My watch,” he told her, lifting his arm to look at the timepiece. “It’s two o’clock.”

“Is it really?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose we should head back,” Olivia remarked. “It is Christmas after all, and your family is no doubt wondering where we’ve got off to.”

James shook his head. “No, I told the girls I was planning to bring you here.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“So the Rover going off the side of the road…?”

“Was not part of the plan,” James admitted with a wry grin. 

She snorted softly. “Do you think we’ll be able to get it out?”

James nodded. “Oh yeah.”

Olivia shifted up, sighing when James’ now flaccid cock slipped from her body, and lowered her head to kiss him tenderly. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

James smiled, his eyes filled with the same love he could see in her blue eyes, and slid his hands up her back, twining his fingers in her short, white hair. “Thank **you**.”

They shared another long, loving kiss.

“You’ll come for Christmas dinner, won’t you?”

“I’d love to,” Olivia replied, then raised her head, fixing him with a concerned look. “You’re not cooking it are you?”

She squealed, laughing heartily when James began tickling her.

**~*007*~**

“Do you think daddy and Doctor Olivia will get married?” 

Laurie looked up from watching Lynd breastfeed at her sister’s softly asked question.

“I mean, not right now, but you know, eventually?”

“Would it bother you if they did?”

“I…” Jacqueline began, and then stopped, a thoughtful expression coming to her face. She reached out to lightly comb her fingers through Michael’s hair as he slept, curled up on the end of his mother’s hospital bed. “You know, I honestly don’t know. I don’t think so. I do like her, and I like that she makes him happy, but…”

“She’s not mum.”

Jackie nodded and shook her head at the same time.

“I know exactly how you feel,” Laurie told her with a smile.

“I guess when I really think about it, I don’t think it would bother me if they got married,” Jacqueline said. “What about you? Would it bother you?”

Laurie shook her head, but before she could elaborate, there was a knock on the door. She turned, and smiled at the sight of her mother-in-law. “Elizabeth.”

“May I come in?”

“Is Geoff with you?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “I’ve not seen him since last night.”

“Then, of course you can,” Laurie replied. “I was hoping you would stop by to meet your granddaughter.”

“It was all I could do to wait until now,” Elizabeth admitted, crossing over to the bed. “I was so elated when Jacqueline called with the news last night, that I hardly slept a wink.” She gazed down at the still feeding child. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“What did you name her?”

“Lynd,” Laurie told her.

“After your mother.” Elizabeth nodded knowingly. “That’s lovely.”

“I named her after both of her grandmothers actually. Lynd Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth put her hand to her chest, her eyes welling with tears. “Laurie…” she whispered, then sniffled. “Thank you.”

Laurie smiled, then realizing that Lynd had stopped suckling, she removed the now dozing child from her breast. She held the baby out to her mother-in-law. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Yes, please.” Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, lifting the baby into her arms.

“She needs to be burped.” Laurie handed her a burping cloth, then began buttoning up her pyjama top.

Elizabeth placed the cloth on her shoulder, then held Lynd up, and began to gently pat her back. “I wasn’t certain you would let me see her, given that you’ve decided to divorce my son.”

“You’re her grandmother.” Laurie looked at a still sleeping Michael. “His grandmother.” She looked back up at Elizabeth. “I would never keep you from your grandchildren just because I am angry with their father.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth said, then chuckled softly when Lynd let out a rather loud burp. Shifting her granddaughter so that she was cradled in her arms, Elizabeth gazed down at her. “God, my son is such an arse.”

Laurie glanced at her sister to find her nodding in agreement, then looked back at her mother-in-law. “You won’t hear any argument from me.”

“No.” Elizabeth sighed. “I’m sorry, Laurie.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Elizabeth. Geoff’s the one who cheated.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes. “So it’s true?”

“Yes.”

The older woman shook her head sadly as she opened her eyes. “I was hoping…”

“I know,” Laurie replied quietly. “It’s not your fault, Elizabeth.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No. Geoff is responsible for his own actions,” Laurie told her. “He’s the one that made the decision to screw around. But you know what? It’s Christmas. I don’t want to think about him or any of that. I would just like to enjoy the day with my family, and my new little girl.”

“All right.”

“Thank you.”

Elizabeth nodded, then looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, and smiled. “Your father must have been pleased you chose to name her after your mother.”

“He was.”

“I’m surprised he’s not here,” Elizabeth commented.

Laurie glanced at Jackie. “Well he…”

“Is here, and anxious to hold his granddaughter.”

The three women turned to see James standing in the doorway with Olivia. Laurie smiled, seeing they were holding hands, and shot a look at her sister to see if she’d noticed. Jackie met her eyes and grinned.

“Hello, Elizabeth,” James said, stepping into the room, Olivia at his side.

“Hello, James,” Elizabeth replied with a smile, then looked curiously at Olivia.

“Olivia, this is Laurie’s mother-in-law Elizabeth,” James made the introductions. “Elizabeth, Doctor Olivia Mansfield.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Olivia smiled at the woman who she realized was about the same age she was.

“Likewise.” Elizabeth inclined her head, still smiling.

“Doctor Olivia’s the one who saved Lynd’s life,” Laurie told her mother-in-law.

“Oh! Are you really?”

Olivia nodded.

Elizabeth’s expression became one of gratitude. “Thank you.”

“Don’t you dare say it was just your job,” James remarked, giving her a knowing look. “It was more than that, and you know it.”

Olivia blushed softly as she nodded, then smiled shyly at him when he lifted their joined hands, and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

Laurie bit back a smile at the surprised look that came to her mother-in-law’s face, then chanced a look at her sister. Jackie was still grinning, and Laurie could tell she was trying not to giggle.

“Well, isn’t this cozy?” 

Everyone turned to see Geoff leaning against the open door; looking as if he’d slept in his clothes, and hadn’t shaved in two days.

“Geoff.” Laurie frowned, her voice flat. 

“Hey, baby!”

“You look hungover,” she said. “Have you been drinking?”

“As a matter of fact, I have. And I will have you know, I am not hungover,” he retorted. “Hungover implies that I’ve stopped drinking, which I have, in fact, not done.”

“Christ!” James swore, shaking his head in disgust. “Why are you here, Geoff?”

“Well, dear daddy-in-law, I am glad you asked. I have come to see my family.” He flung his right arm out in a sweeping gesture. “My family. Celebrating the birth of the child I’ve not been allowed to see. I don’t even know if I have another son or a daughter.”

“Go home, Geoffrey.”

“No, mother. I don’t think so,” Geoff responded. “I am here to see my children.” His voice rose. “Michael, wake up! Daddy’s here!”

Michael startled awake with a soft cry. When he saw his father, he scrambled back on the bed, and nearly fell off, and would have if Jackie hadn’t stepped up to catch him. He wrapped his arms around his aunt’s waist, and buried his face against her.

Laurie shot her husband a dirty look. “Go home, Geoff,” she repeated her mother-in-law’s words. “You can see Michael doesn’t want anything to do with you, and I am not letting you anywhere near my daughter.”

“Daughter? I have a daughter?”

“No. I have a daughter. You lost any right to your children when you screwed around again.”

James’ head snapped around to his daughter, and she nodded sadly. He’d had a feeling that’s why she’d left Geoff. He turned back to glare at his son-in-law, and shook his head. “You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

“I married her, didn’t I?” Geoff responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm, as he pushed himself away from the door, and stumbled into the room. “Now, I’d like to see my child.”

James let go of Olivia’s hand, and stepped in front of Geoff, blocking him from going any further. As he did that, Olivia hurried over to the phone on the table next to Laurie’s bed, grabbed the receiver, and rang for security.

“Get out of my way old man!” Geoff snarled, poking his father-in-law in the chest. “Neither you, or your bitch of a daughter are going to keep me from seeing my kids.”

“Bastard!” James swore, and punched Geoff in the face.

Geoff staggered back, swearing and clutching his face, blood spurting through his fingers. “You broke my fucking nose!”

“You’re damned lucky that’s all I’ve done,” James told him, his face red with anger, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

Geoff dropped his hands from his face as he straightened up, glaring at his father-in-law, as his nose continued to bleed. With a short, sharp cry of rage, he lunged at James, and swung out with his fist, somehow managing to land a blow to James’ right temple.

Olivia gasped as she hung up the phone, after issuing a command for the security to hurry. She glanced at the others, and saw the same horrified, worried expressions on their faces as they watched the two guys fighting. Michael started to cry, and held tight to Jacqueline.

The commotion also woke Lynd, who began to scream lustily.

“Give her to me,” Laurie said, holding out her arms, even as her attention was still on her father and husband. 

Elizabeth handed the infant to her mother, then turned her attention back to James and her son. “Geoff! Geoff, stop it this instant!” she said loudly.

Geoff ignored her, and continued to throw sloppy punches at his father-in-law.

James shook his head, and Olivia could see that he was merely defending himself at this point, and was trying to get the upper hand to subdue Geoff. 

The sound of hurried footsteps in the corridor distracted Geoff, and James threw another punch, an uppercut, and knocked Geoff’s head back, which unbalanced him, and sent the younger man sprawling onto the floor just as two security guards rushed into the room.

“Take him into custody,” Olivia told them, pointing to a now prone Geoff. 

“Do you want us to ring the police, Doctor?” One of the guards asked as they hauled Geoff up off the floor.

Olivia turned to Laurie and Elizabeth. “It’s your call.”

Laurie looked at her mother-in-law, who nodded. “Yes. Do it. It might do him some good,” Elizabeth said.

Olivia acknowledged her with a brief nod, and then turned back to the guards, who nodded, having heard. “Have one of the doctors in A&E check him over first. I believe his nose is broken.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they replied in unison, then dragged a semi-conscious Geoff out of the room, just as one of the nurses hurried into the room.

“Is everything all right?” she enquired, glancing around the room.

Laurie and Jacqueline had finally managed to quiet the children, though both still wore shocked expressions on their faces. Elizabeth had wandered over to the window, and was leaning back against the wall, her face red with embarrassment and anger.

“Yes, Sally. Everything is all right now,” Olivia responded. “I wonder if you could bring me some antiseptic and some bandages.”

“Of course, Doctor Mansfield,” Sally replied, then left.

Olivia walked over to James, lifting her hand to gently cradle the side of his face, turning his head so she could inspect the cut on his temple.

“I’m all right,” James told her softly, clasping her wrist, though he made no move to pull her hand away when he saw the genuine worry in her eyes. He drew her hand down just enough to press a kiss to her palm. “It’s just a scratch.”

She nodded.

“But you’re not going to be happy until you’ve seen to it,” he said knowingly.

“Yes.” Olivia smiled at him, not surprised that he was already beginning to know her so well.

James returned her smile, and kissed her palm again.

Laurie and Jackie looked at each other. Neither one could help the smiles that came to their faces as they watched their father and Olivia.

Yes, Laurie realized, and she could see that Jackie had realized it as well. Their father really had fallen in love with the good doctor, and she with him.

“I am so sorry.”

All eyes turned to Elizabeth.

“I told you, Elizabeth, you have nothing to apologize for,” Laurie said. “You are not responsible for Geoff’s actions.”

“But he’s my son.”

“He’s also a grown man,” James told her. “Laurie’s right. You’re not responsible for him. Not anymore. His choices, his actions are his own.”

“I don’t think he ever forgave me for divorcing his father when he was little.”

James shook his head. “Now you’re just making excuses for him. You were a damn good mother to him. You still are. He’s the jackass for not realizing it.”

“Thank you,” Elizabeth whispered, flashing him a brief but grateful smile, and then pushed herself away from the wall. “I should go check on him.”

“And after, why don’t you join us for Christmas dinner?” James suggested, glancing first at Olivia, then his daughters; all three nodded their agreement.

“Actually, I thought, if she doesn’t mind, that I would stay with Laurie,” Elizabeth replied. “Unless the doctors are letting you go home.”

Laurie shook her head. “Sadly, no. I am stuck here for a couple more days.”

“I spoke with Doctor Coleman,” Olivia said casually, turning away from James to look at the others. “In about an hour, he is going to come in, check you over, and if he’s pleased with your progress, he is going to release you.”

Laurie’s eyes grew wide. “Are you serious?”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “On the condition you do nothing but sit on the sofa and take it easy.”

“I can do that.”

“Not likely,” Jackie snorted, grinning at her sister.

Laurie shook her head.

“And I am going to look that little one over again, but I don’t foresee any problems.”

“Oh thank you!” Laurie gave her a watery smile.

Olivia glanced at James, and he squeezed her hand affectionately. She favoured him with a smile as well.

“So, Elizabeth?” James grinned at her. “Dinner?”


	13. Chapter 13

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Olivia turned sharply at the sound of Laurie’s voice, and she frowned. “No there is not! You are supposed to be taking it easy. That was the condition on which you were released from the hospital early.”

“I know,” Laurie replied. “I needed the loo.”

“And you should have returned to the lounge once you were finished.”

Laurie sighed. “I just feel so useless; like I should be doing something.”

Olivia’s face softened. “I know, dear. But you really should be sitting down. Your body’s been through a traumatic experience. You need to heal.” Olivia turned to Jacqueline who was assisting her in loading the dishwasher. “Fetch that chair over there,” she gestured with her head to the chair on the other side of the kitchen, “for your sister, would you please?”

Jackie nodded, hurried over to grab the chair, then carried it over and set it down near to where she and Olivia were taking care of the dishes. 

“That’s not the only reason you’ve snuck in here though, is it?” Olivia asked her once she was seated.

Laurie shook her head, and looked at her sister.

Olivia turned off the tap as she glanced back and forth between the two sisters. They wanted to talk with her about their father. She’d been expecting it, truth be told, and was surprised it had taken them this long to corner her.

James had assured her on the drive back from the cabin, when she’d asked him how his daughters would react to them being in a relationship, that they would be okay with it, and had, in fact, encouraged him.

Watching the silent exchange between Laurie and Jacqueline, Olivia hoped James was right. She loved him, and she wanted his daughters to like and accept her.

“I thought as much,” Olivia remarked softly.

“I feel almost foolish for asking, because I can see it.” Laurie gestured to her sister. “We can both see it, but I’m asking anyway, because I guess we need to hear you say it.”

“I love your father,” Olivia told them in a quiet but sure voice.

Laurie and Jackie smiled.

“I know it’s crazy. It’s only been a month since your mother passed away, and your father and I have only really known each other for maybe three days when all is said and done,” Olivia said, “but I do love him.”

“We know,” Jackie replied.

“And dad loves you, too,” Laurie told her. “It happened that night, didn’t it?”

Olivia did not have to ask her what she meant; she knew. She nodded. “It was a special night,” she murmured, her thoughts turning inward for a moment before she looked up at them both. “I want you to know, nothing happened between us that night.”

Laurie and Jacqueline nodded, although Olivia could see the relief in their eyes.

“We talked,” Olivia informed them. “That’s all. Your father was married, and still very much in love with your mother.”

“Thank you,” Laurie whispered, then met Jacqueline’s eyes. They truly hadn’t believed she and their father had done anything more than that, but were still relieved to hear her say so.

Olivia favoured each of them with a small, understanding smile.

“It’s good to see him smiling again,” Jackie said. “And that’s thanks to you.”

Olivia found herself blushing, and shook her head.

“But it is,” Laurie insisted. “Even Michael has noticed.”

“You’ve made our father happy again,” Jacqueline told her, glancing at her sister, then back to Olivia. “And for that we are both grateful.”

“He’s done the same for me,” Olivia assured them with a smile, then turned on the tap, picked up one of the plates, and began rinsing it off.

“This was one of the best Christmas dinners we’ve ever had,” Jacqueline remarked, as Olivia handed her the now rinsed plate.

“It was Chinese take away,” Laurie responded.

“I know.” Jackie grinned.

Laurie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You don’t like turkey?” Olivia asked, as she scraped the rice and sauce from another plate before rinsing it and handing it to Jackie.

“I’m not a big fan, no.”

Olivia chuckled. “Neither am I.”

“Speaking of turkey,” Jackie looked at her sister, “what are we going to do with ours?”

“I was going to cook it tomorrow,” Laurie told her, and then met Olivia’s eyes. “Though I suppose you won’t let me will you?”

“No.”

Laurie sighed.

“Why don’t we cook it?” Jackie said, looking at Olivia. 

“I can’t cook,” Olivia admitted.

“Neither can Jackie,” Laurie quipped with a smile.

“I can so cook. I’m just not as talented as my big sister,” Jacqueline retorted. “Okay, so how about this: we cook, you supervise.”

“If it means I won’t be relegated to being stuck on the sofa; I’m game.”

Olivia chuckled. “I’m game also.”

“Great!” Jackie grinned.

“I was wondering where you’d got to.”

All three turned to see James standing in the doorway.

“I wanted to help with dishes, but Doctor Olivia wouldn’t let me,” Laurie responded.

“Is that so?” James asked his daughter as he walked further into the kitchen.

Laurie nodded.

“Actually, we were interrogating Doctor Olivia as to her intentions towards you,” Jackie told him as he walked further into the kitchen.

James looked at both of his daughters in turn before settling his gaze on Olivia. “And?” he asked, seeing the sudden twinkle in her eyes.

“I’ve told them I intend to have my wicked way with you as often as possible,” Olivia replied, casually.

“Oh… eew!” Jackie exclaimed, pulling a face. “I did not need to know that.”

Laurie cringed as well. “Me either.”

“Serves you both right for being nosy.” James and Olivia laughed.

“Although, I do appreciate both of you wanting to look out for your father,” Olivia told them when her laughter subsided.

James nodded as well. “So do I.”

Both girls smiled.

“Why don’t you two head back to the lounge,” James suggested. “I know a little boy who is very anxious to open the rest of his Christmas presents.”

“He has been rather patient,” Olivia observed.

“Yes, he has,” Laurie agreed, as she slowly got to her feet.

“I’ll help Olivia finish up in here,” James told them.

“Are you sure, dad?” Jackie asked, and at his nod, she quickly washed her hands, dried them, then stepped around the island to join her sister.

Each one gave him a kiss on the cheek as they passed him, and then walked out of the kitchen.

James joined Olivia, and together they quickly finished up the few dishes that were left. Once the dishwasher was loaded, James set it off, then gathered Olivia into his arms.

“You did not have to help with the dishes, you know.”

“I know. I wanted to.” She smiled up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

“So, did the girls allay your fears?”

“Yes. And I theirs.”

James gave her a curious look.

“They needed to hear that nothing happened between us that night,” Olivia answered his silent question.

“But something did happen,” he said, his eyes growing soft as he held hers.

“Yes,” she whispered, the same soft look coming to her eyes.

James lowered his head, and feathered his lips over hers. “It feels like an age since I’ve kissed you,” he murmured, “or been alone with you.”

Olivia hummed her agreement as he covered her mouth with his, and kissed her deeply.

“Grandpa!!” 

They laughed out of the kiss, and grinned at each other.

“Come on.” Olivia slipped out of his arms, and grasped his hand. “Your grandson wants to open his presents.”

**~*007*~**

Olivia sat beside James on the sofa, Jacqueline sitting next to her, watching as Michael opened the last of his gifts. 

The majority of the presents beneath the tree had been for the six year old, the others gifts between the sisters, as well as a few from James to his daughters and them to him. There had even been a couple for Elizabeth from Laurie and Michael.

“I feel so bad that we have no present for you, Doctor Olivia,” Laurie told her, frowning.

“Just Olivia, please,” she replied. “And don’t feel bad. You weren’t to know I would be here.”

“True. But I still feel awful. Everyone should have a gift to open on Christmas.”

Michael suddenly scrambled to his feet.

“Michael, where are you going?”

“I have to get something,” he called back, as he ran out of the room.

The adults exchanged amused glances.

Moments later, Michael rushed back into the room, and stopped in front of Olivia. He held out a rolled up piece of paper.

“This is for you, Doctor Olivia.” Michael smiled.

Olivia took the paper, and slowly unrolled it to reveal a drawing in crayon.

Her heart melted.

On the left side of the paper, Michael had drawn his mother holding his new baby sister, standing beside his Aunt Jacqueline, and next to them he’d drawn himself. Beside his own image, Michael had then drawn her and James holding hands and smiling at each other. And in the upper right hand corner, a smiling dark-haired angel.

“That’s Grandma.” Michael pointed to the angel. “She’s not tired anymore, and she’s happy now because Grandpa’s smiling again with you.”

Olivia’s eyes welled with tears. “Thank you, Michael. I love it.”

Michael smiled, and allowed her to pull him into a hug, which he returned. When it was over, he looked at his grandfather.

James grinned, and gave him a thumb’s up. “Well done, pal.”

“Nice picture, Superman,” Jackie told her nephew.

Pleased with the praise, Michael returned to his new toys in the middle of the room.

James pulled a tissue from the box on the table next to the sofa, and handed it to Olivia. “Here.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, taking it from him to dab the tears from her lashes, then gently blew her nose. Clutching the tissue in her hand, she looked down at the drawing resting on her knees. “Oh, James…” she whispered.

James slipped his arm around her shoulders, and hugged her to him. “I don’t think you need to worry anymore about my family accepting you,” he told her in a hushed voice.

“No,” she agreed.

“May I see it?” Laurie asked.

Olivia handed the drawing to James, and he passed it over to his daughter.

Laurie smiled when she looked down at it. “I knew he’d been drawing earlier, but I didn’t know what.” She nudged her son with her toes. “Nice job.” She handed it to her mother-in-law to see, who smiled.

“It’s lovely, Michael,” Elizabeth remarked, handing the picture back to Laurie, who passed it back to Olivia.

Michael looked up at her, and grinned, then looked at his mother and said with all seriousness, “I’m hungry.”

Laurie chuckled and shook her head. “How can you be hungry already?”

“Because we had Chinese,” James spoke up. 

“Don’t tell me you’re hungry too?” Olivia gently elbowed James.

“Okay, I won’t,” he responded. “But I am.”

Olivia elbowed him harder, and he laughed.

“There are a couple pies and some cookies,” Laurie offered the suggestion. “Jackie and I baked them yesterday before Lynd decided to make her appearance.”

“I want popcorn,” Michael told his mother, then looked around the room for support.

“That’s a great idea,” James said. “We could pop some popcorn, and watch a Christmas movie.” He turned to Olivia. “What do you think?”

“Sounds good to me,” Olivia replied. “Which movie?”

“White Christmas,” Jackie offered.

“It’s a Wonderful Life,” Laurie countered.

“Home Alone!” Michael called out.

Olivia smiled at the pained look on James’ face. “I have never seen Home Alone,” she told him.

“Home Alone it is, then.” James smirked at her.

“Yay!” Michael cried out happily, and rose up onto his knees.

“Hold on a moment,” Olivia said. “What about your Nana? You’ve not asked her what she wants to watch.”

Michael turned on his knees to face Elizabeth. “What do you want to watch, Nana?”

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. “You watch Home Alone. It’s time for Nana to be going.”

“Elizabeth?” Laurie looked at her.

“I am going to go to the police station to check on Geoffrey,” she explained, as she got to her feet. “He’s been a jackass, I know, but he is my son.”

“Are you sure you should?” James asked. “He’s liable to still be drunk, or at the very least, quite hung over. And that’s if they even let you see him.”

“I know,” Elizabeth replied. “Just as I know I won’t be able to take him home. However, I am still going to drop by the station, and hope they’ll let me see him.”

“Are you sure you really have to go?” Laurie repeated her father’s question.

Elizabeth nodded.

“If you’re sure,” Laurie carefully rose from the chair, “then I will see you out. Michael, say good-bye to Nana.”

Michael scrambled to his feet, then threw his arms around Elizabeth’s neck as she crouched down to receive him. “Thank you, Nana.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek.

James rose from the couch, Olivia and Jacqueline following suit. 

“Merry Christmas, Elizabeth,” James said, giving her a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek once Michael had moved away.

“Merry Christmas, James,” she replied. “Thank you for having me over.”

“You’re welcome anytime,” he told her as he stepped back to stand beside Olivia. “You know that.”

Elizabeth nodded as she accepted a hug from Jacqueline. When Jackie released her, she turned to smile at Olivia. “Olivia, it was nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Elizabeth,” Olivia responded, returning her smile.

James twined his fingers with Olivia’s as they watched Laurie escort her mother-in-law out of the room, the older woman pausing next to the bassinet to brush her fingers across her granddaughter’s cheek.

“Come on, Superman,” Jacqueline walked over to Michael and tousled his hair. “Let’s go make the popcorn.”

“Popcorn!” Michael bounced out of the room after his aunt, much to the amusement of James and Olivia.

James turned to face Olivia. “Alone again,” he murmured, resting his hands on her hips. “Whatever shall we do?”

Olivia smiled up at him as she laid her hands on his chest, then rose up on her toes, and brushed her lips against his. “Why don’t we pick up all the wrapping paper?” she suggested, then gave him a quick kiss before stepping out of his arms.

“Tease,” he growled playfully, as he began to help her gather up the ripped and crumpled paper.

Within a couple minutes, all the wrapping paper was shoved into one of the boxes, and put aside along with all the other various empty boxes; James would take them out later.

“Now see, that didn’t take long,” Olivia told him, smiling up at him as he drew her into his embrace once again.

“Thank god, because I really want to kiss you again,” James replied, lowering his mouth to hers.

Olivia sighed happily, and curled her fingers into his shirt as she parted her lips beneath his.

A soft cry interrupted them before they could too carried away. 

Olivia eased herself out of James’ arms, and stepped over to the bassinet where Lynd was beginning to cry. “What’s wrong, Lynd?” she cooed, reaching inside the bassinet to pick her up, and cradled her close. “Oh! Someone needs a diaper change.”

“Want me to do it?” James asked.

“No. I’ll do it,” she replied in a low voice.

James watched with a fond expression on his face, and followed as Olivia wandered out of the lounge, and made her way to the nursery. He leaned against the doorframe to the brightly coloured room, continuing to watch as Olivia changed his granddaughter’s diaper; talking softly to her the entire time.

“There we go,” Olivia said, as she finished snapping the sleepsuit closed, and then lifted the now quieted infant into her arms. “Nothing like a clean bum is there?”

James smiled, and felt himself fall in love with her all over again as she wandered over to stand before him, still murmuring quietly to Lynd.

“You’d have made a wonderful mother,” he told her softly, reaching out to stroke her arm.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Without another word, he leaned down, minding the baby, and kissed her tenderly.

“What do you say we go watch a movie?” James murmured against her lips, before dipping lower to brush a kiss to Lynd’s forehead.

“I say lead the way, Grandpa.”

James kissed her again.

**~*007*~**

“We’re due for an upgrade early next year. They are finally modernizing the station,” the young officer told her. “And none too soon, I must say. These old cells are just…”

“Old?” Elizabeth quipped.

He looked over at her and grinned. “Yeah.”

Elizabeth smiled as she followed him through a thick door to where the holding cells were.

“You have a visitor, Geoff.”

Sprawled out on the cot, Geoff opened his eyes and scowled. “Mummy dearest, how nice of you to finally show up.”

“He’s been this way all evening,” the sergeant told her.

Elizabeth glanced at the police officer standing beside her. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“I’ll be just outside the door if you need anything, Mrs. Campbell.”

“Thank you, Bill.” Elizabeth gave him a fond smile. She’d known him since he was a small boy; both as one of her students and a friend of her son’s, and she was quite proud of the young man he’d become. She turned to look into the cell at her son, and wondered where she’d gone wrong with him.

“So where the fuck have you been?” Geoff asked once they were alone. “Oh wait! Let me guess. You were with that stupid cunt.”

“Geoffrey Marcus Campbell! I did not raise you to speak that way!” Elizabeth exclaimed, shocked at his language and attitude. “Laurie is your wife, and the mother of your children.”

“My wife!” He spat, rolling off the cot, and getting shakily to his feet. “She’s divorcing me mother.”

“What did you expect? You cheated on her, Geoff, and it wasn’t the first time.”

“Yeah, well, shit happens.”

Elizabeth frowned. “You sound just like your father.”

“And we can’t have that now, can we?” Geoff replied sarcastically, as he shuffled to the bars of the cell. “After all, he was such a fuck up.” He shrugged. “Like father, like son then, eh? You must be so proud.”

She shook her head sadly. “No. I’m disappointed.”

“Yeah, well… you’re not the only one,” he told her.

“You never have forgiven me for divorcing him, have you?”

“No, I haven’t. Dad wasn’t a bad man.”

“Yes, Geoff, he was.”

“So he fucked around, who cares? He probably had good reason.”

“Like you did cheating on Laurie?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault she got pregnant. It’s not my fault she lost interest in sex. What was I supposed to do, go without? I don’t think so, and wanking got old very fast.”

“There is never an excuse for infidelity, Geoff. You made a commitment to her.”

“Like you did with dad?”

“I’m not the one who cheated. Your father did.”

“You could have forgiven him.”

“I did; the first time he was unfaithful. Your father swore up and down that he would never cheat on me again, just as you did with Laurie the first time you cheated on her,” Elizabeth said. “Within six months of taking him back, your father was sleeping with his new secretary. I was not forgiving him a second time. You, at least, had the good sense to wait five years before cheating on her again, that or you were just more discreet. Either way, I don’t blame Laurie for leaving you, and I support her decision to divorce you.”

“You what?” Geoff’s eyes narrowed.

“You heard me. And I will also see that she retains custody of the children.”

“But I’m your son.”

“Yes,” she agreed sadly, “you are. And while I love you, Geoff, I don’t like you. I don’t like the man you’ve become, and I do not want you anywhere near my grandchildren.”

Geoff’s face contorted with rage, and Elizabeth jumped back when he suddenly lunged against the bars, and thrust his arm through them in an attempt to grab her. “You bitch! Those are my children!”

“Yes, they are, but you are not fit to be their father,” she told him, then turned to leave. “I’m sorry, Geoff, but I have to think about their welfare now.”

“Mum, wait! Please!” Geoff called out to her. “Mum, I’m sorry.”

Elizabeth stopped when she reached the door, she rapped on it to get Bill’s attention, then looked back at her son. “I’m sorry too, Geoff.”

She walked out of the holding room, ignoring the cursing and yelling being hurled after her.

**~*007*~**

_“Kevin! What did you do to my room!?”_

Olivia chuckled as the young boy on the screen opened his eyes wide, and then darted away from the window. She tilted her head to look back at James as the end credits began to play. “That was a cute movie.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t,” he countered. 

“Then why the face earlier?”

“Because I’ve been forced to watch it repeatedly since early November,” James replied, gesturing to Michael who was curled up, sound asleep in her lap.

“Oh.”

“Exactly.”

“You poor thing,” Olivia crooned, then squealed and squirmed slightly when he tickled her side, being mindful of Michael.

“Witch,” he snarled playfully, ducking his head to kiss her.

Jacqueline and Laurie exchanged mock-horrified expressions, though secretly, both were delighted and very happy for their father.

“There’s a second Home Alone movie, isn’t there?” Olivia asked.

“There is,” Jackie answered. “Shall we watch it?”

Olivia bit her lips to stop herself from laughing when James winced. “Maybe tomorrow,” she suggested. “We can watch it while we cook the turkey.”

“It has been a long day for all of us,” James pointed out.

The girls nodded.

“That’s true,” Jackie said.

“And Laurie really ought to be in bed, getting some proper rest,” Olivia remarked.

“I know.” Laurie nodded. “Lynd will be waking in a couple hours to be fed, so I should get some sleep while I can.”

“Yes you should,” Olivia agreed.

Jackie shrugged. “I’m not tired, so I guess I’ll just watch a movie in my room.” She turned to her sister. “Would you like me to carry Lynd up for you?”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you,” Laurie replied, getting to her feet.

“Leave that!” Olivia commanded when Laurie began to gather up the bowls from their popcorn. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Sorry!” Laurie held her hands up in surrender. “What about him?” She pointed to a still sleeping Michael.

“We’ll look after him,” James told her, then rubbed Olivia’s arm. “Right?”

“Yes.” Olivia nodded.

“Thank you.” Laurie smiled gratefully, and then turned to her sister who was holding Lynd in her arms. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

“Good night, Dad. Good night, Olivia,” Laurie said; Jacqueline echoing her sister.

“Good night, you two.” James smiled at his daughters.

“Good night, girls,” Olivia responded. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” they chorused, then made their way out of the lounge.

James wrapped his arms around Olivia, and nuzzled her temple. “My grandson is taken with you,” he murmured. “I’ve always said he was a smart kid.”

Olivia chuckled, and lightly combed her fingers through Michael’s fine hair.

When they’d started watching the movie, Olivia had still been cradling Lynd in her arms as she’d cuddled up with James on the sofa. Halfway through the movie, Lynd had begun to fuss, so she’d handed the infant to her mother to be fed, and then Michael had climbed into her lap.

Much to her surprise, and James’ amusement, he’d fallen asleep within minutes, his head resting on her chest.

“He’s a sweet boy,” she told him.

“Takes after his grandfather.”

Olivia smiled, and tilted her head back to look at him. “Yes he does.”

James smiled at her, and then brushed his lips over hers. “Let’s go put him to bed.”

“All right.”

They carefully manoeuvred themselves off the sofa without waking Michael.

“Grab the glasses and the bowls,” Olivia instructed, holding the sleeping boy.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Once he’d gathered them up, they made their way out of the living.

“Michael’s room is the second door on the right at the top of the stairs,” James informed her. “I’ll be right up as soon as I drop these in the kitchen.” He held up the dishes.

Olivia nodded, and began climbing the stairs.

Within ten minutes, James had joined her, and together they changed Michael into his pyjamas, and settled him into bed.

Olivia stepped back to stand by the door, and watched with a tender smile on her face, as James tugged the blankets up over Michael’s shoulders, then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

James straightened up, and slowly walked over to her. He cocked his head to the side at the look on her face. “What?”

“I love how much you love your family,” she whispered.

He cupped the side of her face as he smiled, then leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia moaned softly as he pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss. “James…”

“I know,” he murmured.

They were standing in the doorway of his grandson’s bedroom. He kissed her again, then eased his lips from hers, and then, hand in hand, they silently made their way downstairs.

“I should probably think about heading home,” she told him quietly when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“No you shouldn’t.”

“James.” 

He tugged on her hand so that she was standing in front of him, and lifted his free hand to cradle her cheek. “Stay.”

“You don’t know how much I want to.”

“Then stay.”

“I…” She shook her head.

“Is it because of the girls?”

“Not entirely, no,” she admitted. “The girls are lovely.”

“Then what? Talk to me, Olivia.”

Olivia sighed. “I want to spend the night with you. I do. However, I wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping in your bed.”

“Because of Vesper,” he said in a low voice.

“Yes.” She nodded. “I’m probably being silly --”

“No, you’re not,” he interrupted her. “I understand. I wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping in your bed either.”

She smiled, grateful he understood. “So where does that leave us?”

“Let’s consider our options,” James told her. “Because no matter where we end up, Michael’s tree house or the back seat of the Rover, I am sleeping with you in my arms tonight.”

Olivia laughed softly, and nuzzled his palm. “What are our options?”

“The cabin?”

Olivia shook her head. “Too far. We should be here in case Laurie or the baby needs us.”

“True.” James nodded, then leaned close and brushed his lips against her forehead. “Wait here. I have an idea.”

Olivia watched with a bemused smile as James dashed back up the stairs. He came back down less than five minutes later with a pillow and a blanket.

“James?”

He shifted the items under one arm, then grasped her hand. “Follow me,” he said, tugging her along with him as he made his way back to the lounge. He tossed the pillow and blanket onto the sofa, then turned to her. 

“The sofa?” she asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. “Much more comfortable than the backseat of the Rover.”

Olivia chuckled. “I’ve slept on worse.” She slipped her arms around him. “As long you’re holding me, that’s all that matters.”

James smiled, and ducked his head. “I promise to hold you tight all night,” he whispered against her lips.

“Mmm… good…” she hummed.

They shared a tender kiss.

“Why don’t you turn off the TV,” she suggested when their kiss ended, and gestured to the set, which was still on, the movie’s menu on the screen. “I’ll get the lights.”

“All right.”

They separated; James moving to take care of the television and DVD player, Olivia turning off all the lamps in the lounge, save the one next to the sofa.

With the room in near darkness, Olivia moved back to the couch where James was already stretched out, waiting for her. Before joining him on the sofa, Olivia reached up inside the back of her blouse, unsnapped her bra, then quickly removed it; sighing in relief.

James grinned up at her as she tossed it onto the nearby chair. “I love how women do that so easily,” he told her.

Olivia chuckled as she joined him on the sofa, stretching out so they were lying face to face, sharing the pillow. “I don’t recall you having much trouble getting me out of it earlier.”

“True,” he replied, as he covered them with the blanket, then drew her closer. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“So am I.” She smiled, absently playing with the buttons on his shirt. “I wasn’t ready for the evening to end.”

“Me either,” James told her, sliding his hand up her back to cup the back of her head, as he leaned closer. “I’m still not.”

His mouth covered hers.

Olivia moaned, her lips immediately parting beneath the gentle pressure of his tongue. 

They exchanged a series of slow, deep kisses; their legs entangling as their arousal simmered to life. Neither one moved to take it further however, and simply enjoyed the newness of each other and their relationship… and of finally being alone.

Little by little, the kisses tapered off, and they simply lay together, smiling at each other.

“I want to make love with you again,” James confessed.

“I want that, too,” Olivia replied.

“But not on the sofa.” They said together, and then laughed softly.

“Would it be awful of me to whisk you away to the cabin again in the morning?”

“Just to make love?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “But I understand the urge, and would go quite willingly.”

James grinned. “We’re awful.”

“Yes, we are,” Olivia agreed, returning his grin with one of her own. “But I appreciate the romantic notion behind it.”

“Will you spend New Year’s with me?” James asked her suddenly.

“At the cabin?”

“At the cabin.”

“I would love to,” Olivia responded.

They shared another kiss before Olivia turned in his arms, and snuggled back against him. She closed her eyes, then gasped softly when she felt his hand slip beneath her blouse and close around her breast.

“Good night, James,” she whispered with a smile, reaching back to grasp his hip.

James gently squeezed her breast, and pressed his lips to her ear, “Good night, Olivia.”

**~*007*~**

A soft click woke her.

Olivia’s eyes opened to find Jackie standing in front of the sofa with a sheepish smile on her face, holding a mobile in her hand.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I couldn’t resist. You two look so peaceful.”

Olivia felt a slight blush colour her cheeks. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Jackie replied. “Though why didn’t you just sleep in dad’s bed? I’m sure it’s much more comfortable.”

“Well we…”

Realization suddenly dawned in Jacqueline’s eyes, and she shook her head. “Never mind, that was a stupid question.”

Olivia flashed her a grateful smile.

“I’m going to go now. I just wanted to grab another movie.” She held up a DVD, the title of which Olivia could just make out to be another Christmas movie. 

“What time is it?”

“A little after midnight.”

“Oh…” Olivia murmured thickly, feeling sleep pulling at her again.

“Go back to sleep,” Jackie told her. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

Olivia shook her head.

“Want to me to turn the light off?”

“Please.”

“Good night, Olivia,” Jackie said, as she switched the light off, then padded out of the room.

Olivia closed her eyes, and snuggled back against James.

“Told you they wouldn’t mind.” James’ sleepy voice sounded in her ear. “They like you.”

Olivia smiled, and nodded. “And I them.”

“I’m glad.” James tightened his arms around her, then nuzzled his face into her hair. A few moments later, he murmured her name again, “Olivia…?”

“Mmm…?”

“Is it too soon to ask you to marry me?”

“No.”

Olivia covered his hand, which was still cradling her breast inside her blouse, and laced their fingers together.

“I love you.” Both whispered it at the same time, then drifted off back to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

James and Olivia stopped dancing when the music suddenly stopped. 

“May I have everyone’s attention?”

All heads in the room turned toward the young woman standing on the dais at the front of the hall. The other couples on the dance floor with James and Olivia turning as well.

“Thank you.” She smiled brightly. “We are now only fifteen minutes away from the New Year.”

A soft murmur of excitement rippled through the room.

“So before that happens, I wanted to say a few words,” the young woman continued. “Thank you, all of you, for coming tonight to help celebrate my grandparents’ anniversary.”

There was a brief smattering of applause as everyone turned to look at the couple they’d come to help celebrate.

“I thought she promised us she wasn’t going to do this,” James whispered into his wife’s hair, as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

Olivia leaned back against him, her arms crossed over his, and tilted her head back slightly as she replied, “She lied.”

“Twenty years ago, they took a chance; eloping after only knowing each other for two months. So many people said they were crazy; friends and family alike. That it would not last, but here we are, twenty years later, celebrating their anniversary. And all of us who know them, know how very much in love they still are.”

Olivia laced her fingers with James’ and squeezed them.

“Almost nauseatingly so at times!” A voice called out cheerfully, and everyone laughed.

James and Olivia turned to see Jacqueline grinning unrepentantly at them before she blew them both a kiss. Both shook their heads, then chuckled at their daughter.

“Sir. Madam.”

They turned to find a waiter standing next to them with a tray holding two champagne flutes.

James unwrapped his arms from around Olivia, then reached for the glasses. “Thank you,” he said to the young man, who then inclined his head before walking away. James handed Olivia one of the flutes, and then they both returned their attention to Lynd, who was holding a glass of her own.

“Please everyone raise your glasses.”

The forty or so people in the room, all looking at James and Olivia, lifted their glasses.

“To James and Olivia!” Lynd said, lifting her glass of champagne. “Happy Anniversary!”

“Happy Anniversary!” the crowd chorused, raising their glasses.

Olivia and James tipped their glasses in acknowledgement, then turned to each other. They touched the rims of their glasses together, and then took a sip before leaning in to share a tender kiss, much to everyone’s delight.

On the dais, Lynd smiled as she watched them, and then gestured to the band behind her to resume playing. The couples on the dance floor took up the rhythm, and began to dance once more as a few waiters moved amongst them collecting the champagne flutes.

James drew Olivia back into his arms after depositing the glasses onto the tray of the same young waiter, but before they could begin dancing Lynd appeared beside them.

“Young lady.” James shook his head, giving her a mock-angry look, and waggled his finger at her. “You promised.”

“I lied.” Lynd grinned at him.

Olivia chuckled, stepping out of James’ arms, then pulled Lynd into a hug. “It was a lovely speech, sweetheart.”

“Yes it was,” James agreed, kissing her cheek before enveloping his granddaughter in his arms once Olivia had released her. “You do know we would have been happy to just have dinner with the family, don’t you? You did not have to go to all this trouble.”

Lynd nodded, laughing when her grandmother swatted his chest. “Yes, Grandpa, I know. But twenty years of marriage, especially when so many people said you guys wouldn’t make it, is something to celebrate, and celebrate big.”

“And we both appreciate all the work you put into tonight,” Olivia said. “You and your brother,” she said as the young man in question approached them.

“If Lynd’d had her way, we’d be having this party in the middle of Leicester Square,” Michael told them. “I managed to talk her out of it.”

Lynd rolled her eyes at her older brother.

“Happy Anniversary.” Michael smiled at them, as he hugged James, then Olivia.

“We were just thanking your sister for the wonderful party,” Olivia told him. “You both did a wonderful job.”

“Thank you, Grandma,” Michael replied. “Mum and Aunt Jackie helped also.”

“However, these two did most of the planning,” Laurie remarked, smiling proudly at her children as she and Jackie approached. “And most of the work.”

“Are you two having a good time?” Jacqueline asked. 

“Yes, we are,” James answered, and slipped his arm around Olivia’s waist; she nodded her agreement.

“Good.”

“Although, knowing the two of you,” Laurie began, “you’ll be sneaking away soon after midnight.”

“Of course.” Olivia nodded. “It is our anniversary after all, and I am looking forward to having my wicked way with your father.”

“Oh god…” Jackie groaned with a mock-horrified expression on her face. “Don’t you two ever stop?”

James and Olivia looked at each other, and smiled. “No,” they replied at the same time.

Jackie shook her head, and exchanged amused smiles with her sister, nephew and niece.

“Oh!” Lynd exclaimed suddenly, glancing at her watch. “There’s only five minutes till midnight!”

“Go!” Olivia shooed them away to find their significant others, then chuckled softly as all four bolted.

“Finally,” James said, as he drew Olivia into his arms. “I thought they’d never go away.”

“James,” Olivia admonished him, even as her eyes twinkled merrily.

He chuckled, and squeezed her hand affectionately as he held it against his chest.

They gazed at each other, neither one saying a word, as they swayed along with the music, and lost themselves in each other.

Twenty years.

Olivia marvelled at the thought that she and James had been married for twenty years. She marvelled even more that they’d eloped.

They almost hadn’t managed it, but thankfully Olivia knew someone in the registrar’s office, a well-placed someone, who had waived the twenty-eight day waiting period, allowing them to marry on New Year’s Eve as they’d wanted.

It had been a quiet affair.

Just the two of them, with Laurie and Jacqueline, along with the children, as their witnesses.

They’d honeymooned at their cabin.

Their marriage hadn’t been all sunshine and roses; they’d had their share of arguments over the years. They both had frightful tempers, something they’d discovered only days after getting married; the two of them having an awful row with lots of yelling and throwing of inanimate objects (the latter mostly her). And while she could no longer remember what they’d fought about that first time, she would never forget the way they’d made up: James taking her up against the wall, next to the ladder leading to the loft.

It had been hot, hard, fast and sweaty, and afterwards, they’d climbed up to the loft, and made love for the rest of the day.

Olivia smiled.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Us.”

“Anything in particular?”

“I was thinking about how we made up after our first fight.”

James grinned, his hand sliding down to caress her arse. “That’s a good memory.”

Olivia hummed and nodded.

“It’s been a good twenty years,” James said, his grin softening into a tender smile.

“Yes it has been,” she agreed.

In marrying James, Olivia had not only bound herself and her heart to him, but to his family as well. In one fell swoop, she’d become a wife, a mother and a grandmother.

She had never expected to experience the latter two.

Ever.

Or to even become a wife again; not at her age, and especially not to a man twenty years her junior.

But she had, and not only had she fallen in love with James, she’d fallen in love with his daughters, and his grandchildren. And they had taken her into their hearts, embracing her fully and without reservation.

Trusting James to guide her around the dance floor, Olivia glanced around until she found Laurie amongst the various couples twirling about on the floor in the final minutes leading up to the New Year, dancing with her fiancée. 

Inspector Bill Tanner, soon to be promoted to Chief Inspector.

He and Laurie had begun seeing each other five years after Laurie had divorced Geoff, much to Elizabeth’s delight. 

Olivia smiled wistfully at the thought of Laurie’s mother-in-law, wishing Elizabeth was still with them (she and Elizabeth had become quite good friends, and Olivia had been heart-broken when Elizabeth had passed away in her sleep five years earlier). She knew that Elizabeth would have been over the moon that Bill had finally asked Laurie to marry him on Christmas Eve, and more importantly, that Laurie had said yes.

She’d been a little gun-shy after Geoff, and understandably so, but Bill had been patient, and had won her over with his charm, and had proven that he was trustworthy and steadfast. The children adored him as well which had worked in his favour. He had also been very supportive when Laurie had gone to culinary school, then had opened a small, rather successful café.

As Bill had explained to her and James when he’d gone the old-fashioned route, and sought their permission to ask for Laurie’s hand, he had been in love with Laurie since they were teenagers (Olivia had been furious when Bill had told them that Geoff had swooped in, and seduced Laurie knowing full well how Bill felt about her), and having waited so long already, he’d promised himself he would wait for Laurie until she was ready.

He had, and it had paid off, and in the Spring they would be getting married, just before their first child was due.

Before she could contemplate the matter further, a loud familiar laugh caught her attention. She turned her head to see their younger daughter laughing as she danced with her husband,

Olivia’s smile grew.

Brock, an American from New York, whom Jacqueline had met, and been seeing while in Paris, had followed her when she’d finally made up her mind to move home permanently. It had been obvious to both Olivia and James that Brock was crazy about Jackie, and she him, and when he’d proposed one rainy night in May, no one had been surprised.

They’d got married the following May.

Together, Jackie and Brock had opened up their own art studio, teaching painting, sculpture and other various artistic mediums to anyone - young and old alike - who wanted to learn. They also hosted various exhibitions, not only for their students, but for several famous artists as well. 

Five years after they’d been married, Jacqueline and Brock had welcomed their only child, a boy they’d named William, into the world. Unlike his parents, William had shown no interest in anything artistic, wanting instead to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps. James had been pleased to hear that at least one of his grandchildren was interested in taking over the business he had worked so hard to build.

Michael, whom James had always assumed would take over his construction company when he retired, had surprised everyone, when at ten years old, informed them that he wanted to be an actor. He’d told his grandfather that he’d enjoyed his time spent with him on the various construction sites but in his heart, he wanted to be an actor.

And an actor he had become. He’d studied at one of the top drama schools in the country, before treading the boards, taking any part he was offered in several plays in London’s West End. He’d worked hard, and his dedication had paid off. 

In the new year, he would be opening in a new production of ‘A Little Night Music’ playing Henrik. James was so proud of his grandson, always had been, that he’d happily posted flyers for the play all over his current construction project.

Olivia looked around for the young man, and smiled when she spotted him with his boyfriend Greg.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Michael and Greg end up marrying.”

Olivia looked up at James to find him watching the couple with a proud smile.

Michael had come out to them when he was sixteen. He’d been frightfully nervous, afraid of what James would say; afraid that he would be angry and want nothing to do with him as his father had done.

James’ response to the news had been to simply hug his grandson, and tell him how much he loved him, how proud he was of him, and that he wanted nothing more than for Michael to be happy.

Michael had cried tears of relief.

“Neither would I,” Olivia agreed, her eyes still on the young couple. “They’re crazy about each other.”

James nodded. “Is it awful of me that I am glad Geoff is no longer around to cause trouble for them?”

“No.” Olivia pulled her gaze from their grandson, and met James’ eyes. “Not at all.”

A year after his divorce from Laurie, Geoff had been convicted of manslaughter, and had been sentenced to life in prison after hitting and killing a pedestrian while driving drunk. Four years ago, they’d received word that he’d been killed after getting into a fight with a fellow prisoner.

James flashed her a grateful smile, which she returned, before he looked across the dance floor in the opposite direction. Olivia followed his gaze to find him watching Lynd as she danced with her current beau.

“She’s not ready to settle down yet, is she?” James asked.

Olivia shook her head. “No. School is taking precedence.”

“She’s going to make a wonderful doctor,” James remarked.

“I think so, too.”

“Just like her grandmother.”

“I’m afraid I can’t take credit for that,” Olivia said, glancing up at him.

“Yes you can,” James replied matter-of-factly. “She’s your granddaughter, Olivia. She may not be yours biologically, but she’s yours in every way that matters. You helped raise her; you’ve helped shaped her into the young woman she’s become. The two of you share a special bond. Everyone knows that.”

Olivia smiled, and turned her attention back to Lynd.

Whether it was because she’d saved Lynd’s life when she was just minutes old, or if it was because Lynd, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, looked so much like James (unlike her mother and older sibling who took after Vesper), all Olivia knew was that she and Lynd were very close, and did indeed share a special bond.

She loved Michael and William dearly, and doted on them as any grandmother would, however, yes, her relationship with Lynd **was** special.

She’d been touched when, at four years of age, Lynd had declared her intention to become a doctor, but had dismissed it, knowing most children that age had a tendency to change their minds several times about what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Olivia was very proud to have been proved wrong. Lynd had never wavered in her decision to follow in her grandmother’s footsteps. She’d studied hard in school, got excellent grades, and was currently in her second year of university. She had several more years to go, and then she would be a pediatric cardiologist.

Olivia had already given Lynd her stethoscope, having promised it to her granddaughter, that day sixteen years ago.

“Okay, maybe a little bit of the credit,” she murmured.

James chuckled, and Olivia’s attention was drawn back to him.

Their eyes met, and just like that, the rest of the world disappeared, leaving only the two of them on the dance floor.

She caressed his beloved face with her eyes.

At sixty-six, James was now the age she had been when they’d met that fateful evening at the hospice.

She reached up to trace the fine lines around his still oh so blue eyes with her fingertips, which crinkled with affection under her touch. From his eyes, she slipped her fingers into his now white hair, combing it back over his ear.

“God but you’re still a handsome devil,” she told him.

James chuckled. “I’m happy you think so.”

“Oh I do,” she replied with a grin.

“And you are still the most beautiful woman I know.”

Olivia blushed and shook her head.

“Yes, my love, you are.”

“I’m happy you think so.” An impish smirk danced over her lips.

James dropped his hand and playfully swatted her arse. “I cannot wait until we can sneak away,” he muttered.

“Not long now.”

“Good,” he replied, as he drew her body more firmly against his.

Olivia moaned softly. She could feel him stirring against her.

It thrilled her that they still wanted and desired each other so much, and that even after twenty years of marriage, and at their ages, they made love regularly. And what they lacked in quantity, they more than made up for in quality. James would often spend hours seeing to her pleasure, devoting himself to driving her mindless with desire before finally joining his body to hers.

“You did remember to buy some more lube didn’t you?” she asked him, fully anticipating making love with him until the sun came up.

James nodded. “Oh yes.”

Olivia laughed softly, and patted his chest affectionately.

She gave a silent prayer of thanks, once again, that she had gone back inside Shelby Manor that fateful night and offered him a ride home.

“Have I thanked you recently for giving me a lift that night?” James asked.

“Not recently, no.” Olivia smiled, not surprised he’d mentioned that night at that exact moment; he often gave voice to the thoughts running through her head.

“I am. So very grateful. It’s one special night I shall never forget,” James told her, as he slid his hands up her back to gently frame her face. His eyes filled with tenderness as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Olivia whispered huskily.

James smiled as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her as softly as he knew how.

They stopped dancing as the kiss grew deeper. Their arms wound about each other, holding each other as close as they could as the kiss continued.

Somewhere through the haze of desire building in their kiss, they heard the countdown to the New Year coming to an end.

Five

Four

Three

Two 

One

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The room exploded around them in a cacophony of sights and sounds. Balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling as cheers and applause rose up from their friends and family.

Their mouths slowly parted, and they smiled at each other.

Yes, they thought, gazing into each other’s eyes. That night twenty years ago had been a **very** special night. The first of many special nights they’d shared.

“Happy New Year, M,” James murmured, caressing her cheek.

“Happy New Year, 007,” Olivia replied.


End file.
